Confusion and Hesitation
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: AU. Mikan Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, diam-diam jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa. Namun, ia juga menyukai teman sekelasnya bernama Ruka Nogi. Siapakah yang akan Mikan pilih?
1. Welcome to Alice Academy!

**A/N: **Halo minna! Tama is here! Ini Fanfic panjang pertamaku lho! Jadi maaf kalo masih aneh… don't blame me! Okay, happy reading ya! Jangan lupa Review!

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, diam-diam jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa. Lalu, saat pindah ke Alice Academy, Mikan menjadi dekat dengan dua cowok paling popular di sekolah, yaitu Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga. Apalagi Ruka sangat baik padanya, mereka pun akhirnya saling suka. Kini Mikan bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih antara teman chattingnya atau Ruka. Mampukah ia menemukan siapa sosok asli teman chattingnya? Dapatkah ia memilih salah satu diantara keduanya? NxMxR,no-Alice.

**Alert: **Jangan heran kalo banyak banget karakter yang sedikit OOC!

**Disclaimer: **Bukan Fanfic namanya kalau aku yang punya Gakuen Alice, iya kan?

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Prologue): Welcome to Alice Academy!**

Sakura Mikan, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun kini sedang bermain dengan laptop _Apple_-nya. Sebentar-sebentar ia tersenyum menatapi layar laptopnya. Mikan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna Hazel dan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna Brunette yang melingkar di bagian bawahnya. Ia mulai mengurai rambutnya sejak berumur 14 tahun.

Seperti biasa di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Mikan meng_sign-in_ MSNnya. Sudah setengah tahun sejak ia pertama kali chatting MSN, dan sudah banyak sekali orang-orang yang menjadi teman di dunia mayanya. Namun hanya satu orang yang merupakan sahabatnya, yang selalu ada dan menjadi tempat curhat di saat ia sedih, walau Mikan tidak mengetahui siapakah orang itu di _Real World_.

Mikan tersenyum, karena pagi ini sahabat sejatinya menunjukkan status online-nya. Mikan hanya tahu tiga hal tentang sang sahabat maya. Pertama ID-nya ialah CrimsonFlame, kedua, dia adalah seorang cowok, dan yang terakhir ialah bahwa dia bersekolah di Alice Academy, sekolah paling elite di kota Tokyo tempat Mikan tinggal.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Mikan memutuskan untuk menyapanya duluan, karena hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa baginya. Ia lalu segera mengetik sesuatu pada CrimsonFlame.

**LittleHazel:** Hai!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hai, tumben kamu yang nyapa duluan!

**LittleHazel:** Hahahaha, iya! :D

**LittleHazel:** Karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling spesial buatku!

**CrimsonFlame:** Wah, apa itu?

**LittleHazel:** Tebak dong!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hmm…

**CrimsonFlame:** Coba kupikir…

**CrimsonFlame:** Hari ini kakekmu mengunjungimu?

**LittleHazel:** Nope

**LittleHazel:** Kamu salah!

**CrimsonFlame:** Okay, aku nyerah! Hari ini kenapa?

**LittleHazel:** Kau tahu, hari ini aku pindah ke Alice Academy! Aku pindah ke sekolahmu!

Setelah Mikan mengatakan itu—lebih tepatnya mengetiknya, CrimsonFlame tidak langsung membalas. Dia terdiam sejenak. Mikan merasa sangat aneh, karena biasanya CrimsonFlame selalu menjawab dengan cepat. Membuat Mikan sangat terkesima dengan kecepatan mengetiknya. Namun, tidak untuk sekarang.

_CrimsonFlame kenapa ya?_ Tanya Mikan dalam hati. Ia menjadi bingung sendiri.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, CrimsonFlame kembali mengirimkan pesan chatnya, Mikan terlihat antusias.

**CrimsonFlame:** Wah? Bagus dong!

**LittleHazel:** Iya kan?

**LittleHazel:** Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, sahabatku!

**CrimsonFlame:** Eh? Oh iya…

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku harus pergi, bye Little Hazel!

**LittleHazel:** Oh? Bye…

_CrimsonFlame has just signed out._

Rasa penasaran Mikan semakin lama semakin membesar. CrimsonFlame bertingkah aneh hari ini. Mulai dari dia yang lama membalas, hingga dia yang off tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Mikan merasa sedikit kecewa kali ini, walau tidak seluruhnya karena hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah dan siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan CrimsonFlame.

_Aku sudah nggak sabar! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan melihat seperti apa rupanya! Lalu setelah itu…aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ini padanya…_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Ya, selama ini, Mikan memendam perasaan cinta pada CrimsonFlame. Hati Mikan telah tertangkap oleh kata-kata sakti yang diucapkan—okay, diketik CrimsonFlame padanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang menghiburnya ketika ayahnya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan dia-lah orang pertama yang memberi ucapan selamat ketika Mikan berulang tahun tanggal 1 Januari yang lalu.

Mikan selalu merasa senang dan nyaman jika sedang chat dengannya. Setiap kali online, Mikan selalu saja mencari satu nama dalam daftar temannya. Hanya CrimsonFlame. Hingga akhirnya Mikan menyadari bahwa perasaan yang dirasakannya ini mungkin ialah cinta, dan Mikan pun mempercayainya sepenuh hati.

"Mikan-chan! Ayo siap-siap! Setengah jam lagi kita akan berangkat!" teriak ibu Mikan dari lantai bawah.

"Iya bu!" balas Mikan. Ia segera melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Ia lalu segera off dari MSNnya dan mematikan laptopnya. Setelah itu Mikan segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah Alice Academy. Mikan benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera belajar di sekolah elite itu, demi CrimsonFlame.

Mikan melihat dirinya di cermin, "Waw, ini beneran aku? Kawaii~" serunya sambil melihat sudut-sudut tubuhnya yang memakai seragam Alice Academy. Seragam Alice Academy untuk divisi High School ialah kemeja putih dipadu dengan dasi cokelat kotak-kotak dan blazer hitam serta rok mini cokelat kotak-kotak yang serasi dengan dasinya.

"Aku sudah nggak sabar!" serunya lagi, girang. Ia lalu segera berlari keluar kamar dan tak lupa untuk membawa tas sekolahnya.

* * *

Mikan akhirnya tiba juga di depan pintu gerbang Alice Academy. Gerbang putih yang sangat tinggi dan indah dengan ukirannya membuat Mikan sangat terkesima dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Aku tak percaya Alice Academy seluas ini! Murid-muridnya pasti orang kaya semua!" serunya girang.

Di depan pintu gerbang tersebut, terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang panjang sebahu dengan sepasang mata violet dan dua buah tahi lalat yang terjajar vertikal segaris di bawah mata kirinya. Pria berpakaian putih perlente itu melangkah mendekati Mikan dan Ibunya. Pria bernama Narumi itu ialah salah seorang guru di Alice Academy.

"Anda pasti Nyonya Yuka Sakura kan?" tanya Narumi meyakinkan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya benar, dan anda pasti Narumi-sensei kan? Terima kasih atas bantuan anda saat proses perpindahan anakku ke Academy ini!" seru Yuka, sambil membungkuk. Ia mendorong punggung Mikan untuk ikut membungkuk juga.

"Tak usah sungkan-sungkan! Suami anda, Izumi, adalah kakak kelasku saat aku masih bersekolah di Academy ini, dan Izumi-senpai selalu membantuku. Jadi aku anggap saja sebagai hutang budiku kepada beliau…" kata Narumi. Suasana sedih kini menghiasi mereka bertiga.

"Semoga Izumi-senpai bahagia di surga! Nah… Ayo Mikan Sakura, kelasmu sudah menunggu!" seru Narumi sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Mikan, yang dibalas dengan senyuman Mikan.

Sebelum pergi Mikan memeluk ibunya sejenak. "Aku pergi dulu ya bu! Doakan aku agar mendapat banyak teman yang baik disini!" ucap Mikan yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dari ibunya. Ia pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari ibunya.

"Hati-hati Mikan! Jadilah anak yang baik ya!"

Mikan lalu melambai pada ibunya, "Iya bu! Aku janji!" serunya.

Setelah itu, beberapa maid di Alice Academy membantu membawa barang-barang dan koper-koper yang berasal dari mobil Mercedes-Benz hitam milik keluarga Mikan. Koper-koper itu berisi baju-baju dan barang-barang sehari milik Mikan.

Ya, Alice Academy adalah sebuah sekolah asrama yang terdiri dari divisi Elementary School, Middle School, dan High School. Academy yang sangat luas ini bahkan memiliki hutan pribadi dan pusat perbelanjaan pribadi yang dinamakan Central Town untuk para siswanya.

Tidak mudah dan tidak sulit pula untuk masuk ke sekolah elite ini. Alice Academy terbuka untuk siapa saja yang ingin masuk ke sekolah ini, asal mereka memenuhi satu syarat penting, yaitu mampu tinggal jauh dari orangtua selama berstatus murid akademi.

Orang tua tidak diijinkan untuk menemui anaknya sebelum waktu liburan sekolah. Bahkan saat liburan pun siswanya hanya diijinkan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya maksimal selama 3 hari, tidak lebih.

Karena itulah para orangtua yang memasukkan anaknya ke Academy ini telah mempertimbangkan secara baik-baik keputusannya. Termasuk pula dengan Mikan dan ibunya.

Semenjak ayah Mikan meninggal, Yuka-lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga sehingga menyebabkan Yuka harus bekerja dimana-mana, bahkan selalu berpindah-pindah kota. Karena itulah ia sengaja memasukkan Mikan ke Alice Academy agar ia dapat bekerja dengan tenang, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan Mikan yang selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah setiap kali ibunya pindah lokasi kerja serta Mikan yang selalu sendirian di kala ibunya sedang kerja lembur.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Mikan!" seru Yuka. Ia pun segera melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi milik keluarganya dan segera berangkat untuk bekerja.

Sementara itu Mikan berjalan menuju hall utama Alice Academy mengikuti langkah Narumi-sensei. Ia benar-benar sangat terkesima dengan luas dan indahnya halaman yang dimiliki oleh Academy. Burung-burung berkicau dimana-mana. Pohon-pohon berdiri tegak, dan bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan indah menambah keindahan Alice Academy.

"Sensei…aku tak percaya Academy sebegini indah!" serunya pada Narumi. Guru itu pun tersenyum padanya.

"Kamu harus percaya Mikan-chan! Aku pun sama sepertimu ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Academy ini, terkesima. Mikan-chan pasti takkan menyesal bersekolah disini!"

Mikan balik tersenyum manis, "Ya, aku pasti takkan menyesal!"

_Benar aku takkan menyesal, karena CrimsonFlame juga ada di sini…berada dekat denganku!_

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di hall utama Alice Academy. Narumi kemudian membawa Mikan menuju ruang administrasi, karena sebelum masuk kelas, Mikan harus meregistrasi ulang sebagai siswa baru di Academy ini.

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke ruang tunggu. Mikan duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang yang luas ini sedangkan Narumi duduk di sofa lainnya. Narumi lalu memberikan sedikit pengarahan untuk Mikan.

"Okay Mikan, seperti yang kau tahu, Alice Academy ini terdiri dari tiga divisi yaitu Elementary School, Middle School, dan High School. Masing-masing terdiri dari gedung yang berbeda dan berada jauh. Namun ketiganya sama-sama mengelilingi Central Town, pusat perbelanjaan Academy!"

Mikan hanya mengangguk dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Lalu asrama berada sekitar 1 km dari gedung sekolah. Nanti salah satu maid Academy akan memberitahu kamarmu. Barang-barangmu sudah ada duluan disana. Oh ya, setiap divisi memiliki 6 kelas untuk setiap tingkat dan Mikan-chan ditempatkan di kelas A tingkat dua divisi High School. Nanti aku yang akan memandumu kesana!" jelas Narumi lagi.

Mikan pun hanya mengangguk. "Lalu fasilitas yang lainnya sensei? Seperti Laboratorium misalnya?"

"Oh ya, untuk lain-lainnya yang belum aku beritahu, nanti akan diberitahukan oleh partnermu!"

"Partner?"

"Ya, Mikan-chan, kami akan memilihkan partner untukmu yang akan memberitahukan semua mengenai seluk beluk sekolah ini! Partnermu akan aku beritahukan setelah nanti kau masuk kelas!"

"Waw, menyenangkan sekali! Kalau begitu kapan aku akan masuk kelas?"

Narumi hanya tersenyum, "Sabar Mikan-chan, bel masuk sekolah baru akan berbunyi jam 08.30 nanti dan sekarang masih jam 08.15..." jawabnya sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Mungkin sekarang, anak-anak Academy masih bersiap-siap di kamarnya masing-masing!"

Mikan benar-benar merasa senang telah masuk ke Academy ini. Benar apa kata Narumi-sensei, siapapun takkan ada yang menyesal bersekolah di Alice Academy. Begitu pun Mikan. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk masuk kelas barunya dan bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya. Ia bahkan sudah berimajinasi dengan hal itu semua.

"Huaa… Alice Academy keren!" serunya dalam imajinasinya.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Nah lho, bagaimana? Uwaah... banyak benda-benda mahal, kayak laptop apple dan lainnya! Lalu yang adegan MSN juga aneh, maaf ya, karena aku nggak punya acc MSN. Oh iya, inti dari cerita ini akan diceritakan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

Chapter ini merupakan Prologue, jadi maaf kalau sedikit garing. Aku butuh Reviews untuk menambah semangatku dalam menulis cerita ini. Aku nggak menerima kritik, asal jangan flaming! Jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian minna! Gampang kok, tinggal klik aja tombol hijau di bawah ini! Arigatou.


	2. Mikan's Partner

**A/N: **Hallo minna! It's me again, Tama! Waw, jeda antara chapter 1 dan chapter 2 deket banget, nggak nyampe sehari! Thanks banget buat yang udah ngereview! Okay, here it goes! Chapter 2! Happy reading!

**Summary : **Mikan Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, diam-diam jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa. Lalu, saat pindah ke Alice Academy, Mikan menjadi dekat dengan dua cowok paling popular di sekolah, yaitu Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga. Apalagi Ruka sangat baik padanya, mereka pun akhirnya saling suka. Kini Mikan bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih antara teman chattingnya atau Ruka. Mampukah ia menemukan siapa sosok asli teman chattingnya? Dapatkah ia memilih salah satu diantara keduanya? NxMxR, no-Alice.

**Alert : **Jangan heran kalo banyak banget karakter yang OOC!

**Disclaimer : **Bukan fanfic namanya kalau aku yang punya Gakuen Alice, iya kan?

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

By Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mikan's Partner**

Hari itu seperti biasa, kelas A tingkat 2 divisi High School Alice Academy, sedang dalam masa parah-parahnya, dimana kelas tak terkendali dan keadaan sangat ribut. Walaupun sudah remaja, namun sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka masih ada. Namun sepertinya ada 3 orang yang hanya duduk tenang dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka adalah: Hotaru Imai, yang terlihat sibuk bergelut dengan alat-alat elektronik di depannya. Hotaru merupakan seorang calon ilmuwan. Penemuan-penemuan sudah terkenal di seluruh Jepang berkat bantuan Academy. Padahal Hotaru adalah seorang yang tergila-gila pada uang, dan terkenal sebagai seorang black-mailer.

Berikutnya ialah Ruka Nogi, yang terlihat sibuk memberi makan kelinci yang dipegangnya. Ruka adalah seorang pencinta binatang. Bahkan ia sampai meminta pada sekolah untuk memelihara berbagai jenis binatang di hutan sekolah. Ruka adalah seorang yang sangat baik dan penyayang. Sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan sahabatnya.

Lalu yang terakhir ialah Natsume Hyuuga, yang terlihat sibuk tertidur dengan wajah yang tertutup buku manga. Natsume adalah sahabat Ruka yang jenius. Ia sering membolos kelas atau tidur kelas karena merasa pelajaran itu tidak penting—karena ia terlalu jenius. Sifatnya dingin dan arrogant, namun setia pada orang yang ia sayangi.

Natsume dan Ruka adalah dua cowok yang paling diidam-idamkan di Academy. Selain kaya, mereka juga berwajah rupawan. Natsume memiliki rambut berwarna Raven dan sepasang mata crimson yang menawan hati setiap cewek yang melihatnya. Sedangkan Ruka terlihat jazzy dengan rambut pirang dan mata ceruleannya.

Mereka bertiga masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, bahkan ketika Narumi-sensei, wali kelas mereka, datang dan mengucapkan salam khasnya:

"Adieuu minna! Apa kabar semua? Ayo kembali duduk ke bangku masing-masing! Aku punya kabar bagus untuk kalian!"

Semua murid lalu duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing, walaupun mereka masih ribut karena saling berdiskusi dengan yang lainnya. Mereka bahkan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata 'kabar bagus' yang diucapkan Narumi-sensei.

"Okay, minta perhatiannya! Kini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru. Seorang gadis tentunya! Kalian pasti suka!"

Semua murid mencemooh padanya. Walau ada beberapa murid cowok yang tampaknya penasaran seperti apa murid baru tersebut, namun hampir semua murid cewek menyebali kedatangan murid baru tersebut, apalagi kalau ternyata sang murid baru ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik hingga dapat merebut Natsume dan Ruka dari mereka.

Sedangkan Natsume, Ruka, dan Hotaru? Sampai sekarang pun mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sementara itu Narumi-sensei memberi aba-aba pada Mikan, sang murid baru, yang berada di luar. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar dan langkah perlahan ia memasuki kelas dengan anggunnya. Rambut Brunettenya yang lurus dan agak sedikit melingkar di bagian bawah terayun-ayun dengan apik. Beberapa pasang mata menoleh padanya.

"Namaku Mikan Sakura, mohon bantuannya!" ucap Mikan sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Alhasil, kecantikan sang brunette mampu membuat hampir sebagian cowok terkesima melihatnya, dan juga berhasil membuat hampir seluruh cewek di kelas sebal padanya. Begitupun halnya dengan Ruka, ia juga terkesima melihat kecantikan Mikan, namun segera ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa.

Setelah Narumi-sensei menuliskan nama Mikan di papan tulis, ia kemudian berkata. "Nah, kalian semua baik-baik padanya ya! Lalu aku akan memilihkan partner yang akan membantunya untuk beradaptasi di Alice Academy ini! Humm… siapa ya…"

Sepasang mata violet Narumi-sensei mulai melirik ke arah para siswanya. Ia mencari seseorang yang dikiranya tepat untuk menjadi partner Mikan. Sedangkan Mikan tidak peduli siapa saja, yang penting orang tersebut benar-benar baik.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah memutuskan…"

Narumi-sensei terdiam sejenak, membuat Mikan dan seluruh siswanya berdebar-debar. Kecuali untuk Natsume dan Hotaru.

"Okay! Hotaru Imai, kamu yang menjadi partner untuk Mikan!" seru Narumi-sensei, girang.

_Trangg_-

Sebuah obeng meluncur jatuh dari tangan Hotaru, membuat teman-teman sekelas menoleh padanya. Ia menatap tajam Narumi-sensei dan mengeluarkan aura-aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Ia ingin menolak, namun sekolah telah memerintahkannya demikian.

"Hhh.." Hotaru hanya menghela nafasnya.

Narumi-sensei kemudian menyuruh Mikan untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Hotaru, dimana kursi di sebelah Hotaru memang kosong. Dengan senang hati Mikan berjalan melangkah menuju kursinya. Ia lalu menyapa Hotaru dengan riangnya.

"Namaku Mikan! Senang berkenalan denganmu, kita partner sekarang! Namamu Hotaru ya?" sapa Mikan dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Hotaru hanya menatap mikan dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia lalu segera kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya, membuat sebuah penemuan. Sepertinya sedikit lagi akan selesai. Sementara Mikan menjadi penasaran.

"Hei, kamu lagi apa?" tanyanya.

Hotaru tidak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya fokus pada penemuannya. Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi selesai!

"Hei, Hotaru… kamu lagi buat apa?" tanyanya lagi, agak menaikkan intonasinya. Lagi-lagi hanya diam yang terucap dari mulut tipis Hotaru. "Hei, Hotaru~ kita partner kan?"

"Selesai…" kata Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Mikan hanya terbengong-bengong. "Selesai apa?"

Hotaru lalu menatap Mikan, "Penemuanku! Karena kamu partnerku, aku akan memberi hadiah padamu dengan membuatmu menjadi orang pertama dalam sejarah yang mencoba penemuanku ini!" jelasnya.

Mikan semakin senang, "Wah! Aku mau dong!" serunya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak pada penemuan yang berbentuk seperti sarung tangan tinju elektronik itu. Dan benar saja…

_BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!_

Tepat! Mikan terkena tinju tiga kali tepat di hidungnya. Membuat matanya tampak seperti berputar-putar. Hidungnya memerah dan Mikan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. "Nee Hotaru apa itu~?"

"Bakagun! Penemuan no.013, sangat efektif untuk memukul orang-orang bodoh dan berisik sepertimu. Bahkan suaranya pun berbunyi 'baka' (bodoh)!" jelasnya dengan wajah yang super datar dan tanpa emosi.

"Hotaru~ kamu jahat banget~"

Hotaru menghela nafasnya lagi, "Aku bercanda, aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh ini… Ya sudah, selamat datang di Alice Academy! Kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku!"

Mata Mikan berlinang, ia sungguh terharu, ternyata teman pertamanya begitu baik hati walau dari luar terlihat dingin. "Hotaru…" Tanpa basa basi, Mikan pun memeluk Hotaru dan membuat Hotaru jijik karenanya.

_BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!_

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku! Apalagi dengan ingusmu itu!" serunya jijik, walau mukanya terlihat datar-datar saja. Sedangkan Mikan hanya tersenyum dengan hidung yang semakin memerah.

Entah ada chemistry apa yang tercipta di antara Mikan dan Hotaru. Tiba-tiba saja mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Mereka bagaikan dua orang sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun dan baru bertemu lagi sekarang. Seperti itulah mereka. Walaupun mereka sering sekali terlihat berantem, mereka tetap dekat.

Bahkan setelah pelajaran usai, kini mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kursi taman di dekat sebuah pohon Sakura di Central Town, pusat perbelanjaan terlengkap di Alice Academy. Mikan terlihat asyik memakan Howalon, sejenis gula-gula berbentuk bulat yang rasanya manis dan lembut sekali. Hotaru sendiri sedang memakan ubi rebus.

"Benar dugaanku! Howalon ini rasanya enak sekali! Tapi mahal~" keluhnya sambil menguyah kelembutan Howalon.

"Sudah sewajarnya kan? Apa yang enak itu pasti mahal!" jawab Hotaru datar, sambil meniup uap yang keluar dari ubinya yang panas.

"Nee Hotaru… entah kenapa aku merasa semua teman-teman cewek di kelas tak suka padaku… kenapa begitu ya?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak semua kok! Tahu yang namanya Anna dan Nonoko? Mereka senang denganmu"

"Yah… kecuali mereka… yang lain kenapa ya?"

"Entahlah… mungkin gara-gara Natsume Hyuuga dan Ruka Nogi"

"Eh?" Mikan menjadi bingung. Ia tahu mereka berdua, dua orang cowok yang duduk paling belakang dimana yang namanya Ruka itu ialah seorang yang berambut pirang dan selalu memegang kelinci, sedangkan yang namanya Natsume ialah orang yang selalu tidur di kelas atau selalu baca manga.

Namun Mikan tak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua menjadi penyebab kenapa hampir semua cewek di kelas tak suka padanya. "Kenapa mereka?"

"Kau nggak sadar, Mikan? Semua cewek di kelas tergila-gila pada mereka berdua. Kecuali aku tentunya…" seru Hotaru sambil mengunyah ubinya. "Cewek-cewek itu tak suka padamu karena kau dianggap mereka dapat mengambil hati Nogi dan Hyuuga"

Mikan hanya tertawa, "Hhaha! Itu tidak mungkin! Lagipula aku juga sudah punya pujaan hatiku!"

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Hotaru sedikit kaget, namun hal itu tak terlihat di wajahnya.

Mikan lalu tersenyum, "Dia teman Chattingku! Nama IDnya CrimsonFlame. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun, namun kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku merasakan berbagai sensasi!"

"Aku pikir…aku menyukainya!" lanjut Mikan.

Hotaru terdiam sejenak, "Lalu?"

"Dan sekarang dia sedang berada di dekatku saat ini!" Mikan mengambil nafas sejenak dan tersenyum manis. "Dia siswa sekolah ini!"

Sementara mulut Hotaru hanya membentuk huruf 'o', tiba-tiba seekor burung terbang melintasi kepala Mikan dan mengeluarkan pup-nya di kepala sang brunette. Awalnya Mikan tak menyadarinya, hingga…

"BURUNG SIALAN! KENAPA KAMU BUANG KOTORAN DI KEPALAKU?" teriaknya sambil mengacung-acungkan tangannya ala mafia Jepang dan keluar asap dari kepala dan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hotaru hanya menyeringai melihat Mikan yang seperti itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kamera dan memfoto Mikan yang wajahnya memerah dan terkena pup._ Klik_- Mikan kaget mendengarnya bunyi aneh itu.

"Hotaru, apa yang kau lakukan~?" serunya.

"Hn…idiot!"

"Hotaru! Kau bilang aku idiot?" tanya Mikan dengan wajah memelas. Hotaru hanya terbengong. "Aku nggak bilang idiot kok!" jawab Hotaru tenang.

"Lalu siapa?" Mikan pun melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mata Hazelnya menemukan sosok seseorang yang sedang tidur bersandar di salah satu ranting pohon Sakura yang berada di dekat kursi yang diduduki Mikan dan Hotaru. Sesosok seorang remaja lelaki berambut Raven turun dari pohon tersebut dan menatap Mikan dengan mata crimsonnya.

"Hei, idiot! Teriakanmu itu mengganggu tidurku!" seru Natsume Hyuuga, sang remaja lelaki yang memiliki sepasang mata crimson yang menyorot tajam pada Mikan.

Mikan semakin kesal. "Apa katamu, Hyuuga? Siapa suruh kamu tidur disitu!"

"Aku tidur dimana pun bukan urusanmu, baka!" Natsume lalu pergi meninggalkan Hotaru dan Mikan.

"Hyuuga?"

Tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang remaja lelaki lain berambut pirang dan memiliki sepasang mata cerulean yang air mukanya terlihat cemas. "A…Anu…Sakura-san..."

Mikan berbalik pada orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Ruka, "Apa?"

"A…Anu…Itu…Maaf burung peliharaanku sudah bertindak keterlaluan…Maaf banget ya!" ucap Ruka. Cowok manis itu pun kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dari sakunya dan segera mengelap kotoran di kepala Mikan tanpa rasa jijik.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku…Biar aku membantu membersihkan kotorannya…" ujar Ruka. Aksi dari Ruka itu membuat wajah Mikan semakin bertambah memerah. Bukan karena kesal, tapi karena malu.

_Klik-Klik-Klik_

Mikan menyadari bunyi aneh itu berasal dari kamera milik Hotaru. Sedangkan Hotaru hanya menyeringai dan berkata, "Fufufu…Aku akan jadi kaya!"

"I…Imai…"

"Hotaru!"

* * *

Bulan purnama menampakkan sinarnya ketika Mikan baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti piyama. Handuk pun masih menggantung di rambut brunettenya yang masih basah. Ia lalu segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Huuah… untung saja bau kotorannya bisa hilang!" serunya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi sial aku nggak bisa ngambil foto-foto memalukan bersama Nogi dari Hotaru! Gimana dong?"

Setelah itu, Mikan mengambil laptop Apple kesayangannya. Ia menyalakan laptopnya itu dan sign-in di account MSNnya. Sambil menunggu, ia teringat perlakuan Ruka padanya. Ia menjadi malu sendiri karena memikirkan hal itu. "Nogi orang yang baik!"

Akhirnya ia berhasil sign-in di MSN dan seperti biasa, ia mencari satu nama: CrimsonFlame yang ternyata memang online. Mikan sangat senang karena itu berarti ia bisa curhat dengan teman maya kesayangannya itu. Namun sebelumnya, ia meng-add ID MSN milik Hotaru, IceQueen55, dan langsung saja disetujui oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Wah…Hotaru juga online!" seru Mikan sambil mengirim pesan chat pada Hotaru.

**LittleHazel:** Hei, Hotaru!

**IceQueen55:** Hai

**LittleHazel:** Kamu online juga ya!

**LittleHazel:** Eh, kembalikan foto-foto memalukan tadi!

**IceQueen55:** Nggak.

**IceQueen55:** Aku nggak mau kehilangan sumber kekayaanku!

**LittleHazel:** Uwaah~ Hotaru jahat banget!

**IceQueen55:** Lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang idiot.

**IceQueen55:** off ya, aku mau mandi. Bye

_IceQueen55 has just signed out._

"Uwah… bentar banget!" seru Mikan. Ia lalu melirikkan matanya pada satu ID pujaannya. Ia pun mengirimkan pesan chat padanya.

**LittleHazel:** Hai disana!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hai

**LittleHazel:** Eh,

**LittleHazel:** Aku sekarang online di asrama sekolahmu lho!

**LittleHazel:** Aku baru saja pindah kesini tadi pagi.

**CrimsonFlame:** Bagus dong.

**CrimsonFlame:** Bagaimana Alice Academy?

**LittleHazel:** Hebat banget!

**LittleHazel:** Aku baru kali ini sekolah di tempat seluas ini.

**LittleHazel:** Alice Academy punya segalanya!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hhaha memang

**LittleHazel:** Hei, aku mau cerita sedikit tentang kepindahanku kesini…

**LittleHazel:** Boleh kan?

**CrimsonFlame:** Tentu aja.

Mikan pun kemudian menceritakan pengalamannya tadi. Mulai dari saat dia bertemu Narumi, menjadi partner Hotaru, Natsume yang menyebalkan, hingga Ruka yang membersihkan kotoran di rambutnya. Ia mengetik sangat panjang.

**CrimsonFlame:** Hahahaha

**CrimsonFlame:** Burung itu memang menyebalkan.

**LittleHazel:** Iya kan?

**LittleHazel:** Hei, kau menertawaiku!

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku nggak ketawa kok…

**LittleHazel:** Huh~ bohong!

**CrimsonFlame:** Benar kok!

**CrimsonFlame:** Ya sudah lah…

**CrimsonFlame:** Yang penting hari pertamamu sekolah menyenangkan bukan?

**LittleHazel:** Iya! Eh, ngomong-ngomong…

**CrimsonFlame:** Ya?

**LittleHazel:** Aku ingin tahu wajahmu seperti apa

**LittleHazel:** Kita ketemuan yuk?

Lagi-lagi, CrimsonFlame membalasnya sangat lama. 1 menit lewat…2 menit lewat… 3 menit lewat…oh, kali ini Mikan benar-benar menyadari begitu lamanya waktu 1 menit saat sedang menunggu. Rasa penasaran Mikan berubah menjadi kekecewaan ketika CrimsonFlame akhirnya menulis pesan chatnya setelah jeda 5 menit.

**CrimsonFlame:** Maaf, Hazel, tapi aku harus off sekarang.

**CrimsonFlame:** Bye…

_CrimsonFlame has just signed out._

Belum sempat Mikan menulis pesan balasan, CrimsonFlame sudah offline terlebih dahulu. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat kecewa karena sudah dua kali CrimsonFlame tiba-tiba off ketika Mikan menanyakan ingin bertemu.

Kemudian rasa kecewa itu berubah pesat menjadi rasa penasaran.

"Ada apa sih dengannya?" tanya Mikan pada diri sendiri. "Kalau begitu aku akan cari tahu sendiri tentang kamu CrimsonFlame! Jangan marah padaku ya!" serunya sambil mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada langit-langit asrama.

Setelah itu, Mikan mensign-out account MSNnya karena menurutnya tak ada teman yang menarik untuk diajak chat selain CrimsonFlame, dan mungkin Hotaru. Ia lalu mematikan laptopnya, menyimpannya di meja terdekat dan segera merebahkan kembali dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya untuk menghadap langit-langit.

"Hari pertama di akademi… menyenangkan! Aku harap aku bisa lebih dekat dengan yang lainnya, namun yang lebih penting… aku harap aku bisa menemukan CrimsonFlame…"

Mikan pun menutup matanya dan segera melayang menuju alam mimpinya.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Chapter ini lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya, dan sayangnya masih belum masuk ke inti! Tunggu aja ya! I'll always give my best when writing this story!

Lalu seperti biasa, aku juga butuh reviews untuk menambah semangatku dalam menulis cerita ini! Review dari kalian membuatku kebanjiran ide! Jadi mohon bantuannya minna! Klik aja tombol hijau di bawah ini! Arigatou!


	3. Best Friend Forever

**A/N: **Hallo minna! It's me Tama! Nggak kerasa udah chapter 3 lagi, thanks ya buat reviewnya! Okay, here it goes! Chapter 3! Happy reading!

**Summary : **Mikan Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, diam-diam jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa. Lalu, saat pindah ke Alice Academy, Mikan menjadi dekat dengan dua cowok paling popular di sekolah, yaitu Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga. Apalagi Ruka sangat baik padanya, mereka pun akhirnya saling suka. Kini Mikan bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih antara teman chattingnya atau Ruka. Mampukah ia menemukan siapa sosok asli teman chattingnya? Dapatkah ia memilih salah satu diantara keduanya? NxMxR,no-Alice.

**Alert : **Jangan heran kalo banyak banget karakter yang OOC!

**Disclaimer : **Bukan fanfic namanya kalau aku yang punya Gakuen Alice, iya kan?

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 3: Best Friend Forever**

Pagi hari yang sangat tenang di Alice Academy, sebuah sekolah paling elite di pusat kota Tokyo. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, sinar matahari menyusup sela-sela ruangan yang menampakkan kemilaunya. Para siswa academy sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing, tentu saja dengan guru mereka turut serta di dalamnya.

Namun semua ketenangan itu lenyap begitu saja ketika suara langkah kaki yang cepat memenuhi salah satu koridor di gedung divisi high school, disusul sebuah teriakan yang dirasa mampu memecahkan gendang telinga jika berada terlalu dekat.

"Oh… tidak…AKU TELAT!"

Suara nyaring nan menyakitkan itu berasal dari seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun yang bernama Mikan Sakura. Ia kini sedang berlari menuju ke kelasnya, rambut panjang brunette yang sedikit melingkar di bawahnya terayun-ayun dengan apik. Sementara itu wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu ruang kelasnya, kelas A tingkat 2, atau bisa saja kita sebut secara singkat sebagai kelas 2-A. Dengan ragu dan tangan yang gemetar, ia bermaksud meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"_O-Ohayou go-gozaimasu_…" sapanya gemetar. Semua mahluk yang ada dan memenuhi ruang kelas 2-A, menatap lurus padanya.

Pada awalnya ia berharap, bahwa yang kini sedang mengajar di kelasnya adalah Narumi-sensei, guru bahasa inggris merangkap wali kelas 2-A yang begitu baik hatinya sehingga beliau membiarkan Mikan masuk tanpa memarahinya atau menghukumnya sedikit pun.

Namun sayang, apa yang Mikan harapkan hanyalah sebuah harapan. Nyatanya yang berdiri di depan kelas saat itu adalah seorang bapak guru setengah baya berkacamata dan berambut cokelat yang entah kenapa ada seekor kodok hijau kecil yang bertengger di bahu kirinya. Tangan beliau memegang sebuah stick besi, dimana Mikan memiliki perasaan tidak enak pada stick itu.

"Kau Mikan Sakura si murid baru itu ya?" tanya guru yang bernama Jinno-sensei atau sering dipanggil Jin-Jin tersebut. Jin-Jin menatapnya tajam.

"I...Iya…" jawab Mikan gemetar.

Suasana hening sejenak ketika Jin-Jin melangkah mendekati Mikan. Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas hanya melihatnya dan tak berani bersuara. Kecuali mungkin untuk Natsume Hyuuga yang terlihat tertidur dengan seenaknya.

"Memalukan! Padahal baru saja kemarin masuk, tapi sudah berani datang terlambat... Hukuman untukmu! Selama jam pelajaranku berdiri diluar sambil mengangkat dua buah ember berisi penuh air! Ingat jangan sampai kau duduk atau airnya tumpah! Aku punya mata-mata yang akan memantaumu!" seru Jin-Jin tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ta…Tapi sensei…"

"Tidak ada bantahan!" serunya lagi, "Keluar kamu dari ruangan ini SEKARANG!" teriaknya sambil mengayun-ayunkan stick besinya. Sementara itu kodok milik Jin-Jin hanya mengeluarkan suara _Krook_-nya seakan-akan menertawakan Mikan karena tindakan indisipliner yang gadis manis itu lakukan.

Mikan akhirnya keluar kelas dengan pundak yang lesu. Setelah mengambil dua buah ember dan mengisi penuh dengan air, ia segera berdiri di depan kelas 2-A sambil memegang erat dua ember itu di masing-masing telapak tangannya. Ia sungguh tersiksa. Padahal baru 5 menit tapi kedua tangannya sudah bergetar tidak kuat. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyerah, karena pada dasarnya semua berakar pada kesalahannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan terus memegang ember ini sampai jam pelajaran sensei habis! Kau pasti bisa Mikan!" ucapnya pelan untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu dari dalam kelas, seseorang melihat Mikan yang tersiksa melalui jendela kelas. Awalnya ia merasa kasihan namun setelah melihat raut wajah Mikan yang tegar, ia tersenyum, dan entah kenapa merasakan sesuatu yang merekah di dalam lubuk hatinya.

* * *

Okay, 3…2…1…dan _Kriiing-_ suara bel jam pelajaran berakhir pun berdering. Akhirnya pelajaran Jin-Jin berakhir sudah dan beliau langsung keluar dari ruangan kelasnya, diikuti oleh beberapa orang murid perempuan yang tampaknya ingin pergi ke toilet, yaitu Anna, Nonoko, dan tentu saja Hotaru.

Jin-Jin sejenak melihat ke arah Mikan yang masih berdiri memegang dua buah ember yang masih berisi penuh air. Dari balik kacamata bulannya beliau berkata, "Sudah cukup Sakura, hukumanmu sudah selesai!" dan setelah itu Jin-Jin lalu melangkah pergi tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun.

Namun Mikan masih belum menurunkan kedua buah ember di tangannya.

Kemudian Anna, Nonoko, dan Hotaru serta merta melirik ke arah Mikan yang seharusnya sudah selesai hukumannya namun gadis brunette itu masih memegang erat kedua buah ember. Anna yang memiliki rambut panjang ikal berwarna pink segera mendekati Mikan untuk mengingatinya.

"Mikan-cha—Kyaaaaa!" seru Anna histeris.

Mendengar itu Nonoko dan Hotaru segera mendekati Anna. Sama seperti Anna, kedua gadis berambut biru panjang lurus dan berambut raven pendek sebahu itu serta merta membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' saking terkejutnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Beberapa murid yang mendengar teriakan Anna itu juga terkejut melihat Mikan yang berwajah biru pucat, dengan mata yang bulat namun kosong, dan mulut yang terbuka. Dari mulut yang membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna itu keluar semacam asap putih yang juga memiliki raut wajah yang sama dengan Mikan. Asap itu terbang dan berusaha bebas dari tubuh manis Mikan.

Anna dan Nonoko berteriak histeris, "Tidaak~ Mikaaaan-chaaaan~" teriak mereka. Anna lalu segera mendorong asap putih itu untuk masuk kembali ke tubuh Mikan sedangkan Nonoko mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mikan untuk membuat gadis itu sadar kembali.

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" seru Nonoko.

Tiba-tiba Hotaru memegang pundak Nonoko dan memasang salah satu penemuannya di tangan kanannya. "Serahkan padaku Nonoko…" ujarnya dengan wajah super datar. Anna, Nonoko, dan murid-murid lainnya menelan ludah masing-masing.

_BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!_

Tiga pukulan Bakagun, penemuan terbaru Hotaru, melesat cepat tepat di wajah pucat Mikan dan segera menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu sejauh 5 meter. Anna, Nonoko, dan yang lainnya segera mendekati Mikan dan mengerumuninya. Mereka sungguh khawatir. Anna lalu memukul-mukul pelan pipi Mikan untuk membangunkannya.

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan, bangunlah!"

Ajaib, kedua kelopak yang menutupi bola mata hazel milik Mikan terbuka perlahan. Anna, Nonoko, dan yang lainnya pun tersenyum lega. Seketika Anna dan Nonoko langsung memeluk Mikan dan menangis. Sedangkan Mikan yang masih nge-blank, semakin bertambah bingungnya ketika kedua temannya itu memeluknya erat.

"A…Ada apa ini? Ukh… Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan… a-aku tak bisa bernafas!" seru Mikan agak berat. Kedua hampir-kembar itu memang memeluk Mikan dengan sangat erat hingga gadis itu sulit bernapas.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Serahkan padaku dan dia baik-baik saja" ucap Hotaru datar. Mikan benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi disini. Ia juga heran kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Seakan-akan telah terjadi sesuatu yang fenomenal.

"A-Ada apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti…" ucap Mikan dengan penuh tanda tanya besar.

Setelah semua insiden yang sangat aneh bin ajaib itu, kini Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, dan Nonoko sedang duduk bersama di kafetaria divisi high school. Hanya ada beberapa anak di kafetaria tersebut, dan beberapa anak itu semua adalah teman sekelas Mikan. Karena guru jam pelajaran berikutnya tidak masuk, Mikan dan teman-teman dekatnya memutuskan untuk makan bersama di kafetaria.

Anna dan Nonoko telah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Mikan seusai pelajaran Jin-Jin tadi dan membuat kedua mata hazel Mikan terbelalak karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar—tepatnya ia alami.

"Jadi…begitu…? Me-mengerikan…" ucap Mikan bergetar. "Ta-tapi sungguh… aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa…"

"Dasar idiot!" seru suara berat yang bersumber di belakang Mikan dkk. Mikan lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Hyuuga! Nogi! Kenapa kalian ada disini?" serunya, "Lalu Hyuuga… tak adakah kata lain selain idiot untuk memanggilku?"

Benar, sumber suara tersebut berasal dari Natsume Hyuuga, salah satu cowok paling popular dan paling diidam-idamkan di seluruh Academy. Sementara di sebelah Natsume ada Ruka Nogi, cowok manis pencinta hewan sahabat Natsume Hyuuga yang tak kalah popular dari sahabatnya.

"Oh…Jadi kau ingin kupanggil bodoh? Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" goda Natsume sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak! Itu sih sama aja! Pokoknya aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku idiot, bodoh, atau hal lain yang serupa!" jelasnya tegas.

"Humm…Bagaimana kalau ini?" Natsume tiba-tiba saja membuka rok mini Mikan dengan kaki kanannya, hingga ia, Ruka, dan yang lainnya dapat melihat celana dalam Mikan dengan sangat jelas.

"Ckck…Polka-dot! Kau buta umur ya?"

Seketika muka Mikan memerah dan dari kedua telinganya keluar asap yang persis bagaikan sebuah kereta api uap besar yang sedang melaju dengan kencang-kencangnya. "TIDAAK! NATSUME KAU MESUM!"

Natsume hanya menyeringai dan segera pergi meninggalkan Mikan dan kawan-kawan di belakang. Namun ia tidak diikuti oleh Ruka yang kini hanya diam berdiri di dekat Mikan. Ruka menatap Mikan yang masih memerah karena kesal dan malu. Ia juga mendengar Mikan yang mengeluh-eluh tidak bisa menikah lagi—atau apalah.

Mikan kemudian menyadari keberadaan Ruka, "Kau mau apa masih disini? Mau mengejekku juga? Hiks… Hiks…"

"Eh? Ng-Nggak!" jawab Ruka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "A..Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf soal Natsume…dan juga soal burung kemarin…"

"Hee?" seru Mikan, "Kalau soal Hyuuga aku ingin dia sendiri yang minta maaf padaku! Lalu yang soal burung itu sudah tak apa kok! Hehehe!"

"Ta-Tapi…?"

"Benar kok, tidak apa! Ah…" Mikan lalu teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku pergi membeli Howalon ke Central Town setelah jam sekolah selesai?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, habis Hotaru bilang dia nggak bisa pergi menemaniku karena mau menyelesaikan pesanan penemuannya! Lalu Anna dan Nonoko bilang ada urusan dengan klub memasak dan kimia mereka. Jadi~ maukah?" pinta Mikan dengan muka memelas.

"Anu…"

"Ya, ya _please_?" pinta Mikan lagi, "Kalau kau menemaniku aku takkan hiraukan lagi deh soal apa yang Natsume lakukan tadi…Walau tetap berat sih. Tapi nggak apa-apa deh! Ya, ya, ya? Mau ya?"

Melihat Mikan yang memintanya dengan tatapan yang melelehkan dan saking manisnya membuat tidak tahan, Ruka akhirnya setuju untuk pergi menemani Mikan ke Central Town. Ruka mengangguk sebagai tanda setujunya.

"Hooray! Kalau begitu nanti kita bareng ya!" seru Mikan girang, sangat girang, membuat wajahnya yang sudah manis semakin bertambah cantik. Wajah Ruka sedikit memerah karenanya.

_Klik-_ Lagi-lagi Hotaru Imai menunjukkan kejahilannya. Ia memfoto wajah Ruka yang sedang memerah. Ruka sendiri menjadi salah tingkah. "I-Imai… apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hotaru hanya menyeringai, "Hanya membuat diriku semakin bertambah kaya." ucapnya. _Klik-Klik-Klik-_ Hotaru lalu mengambil beberapa foto lagi dan segera kabur. Ruka yang tanggap segera mengejar gadis berambut raven sebahu dan bermata amethyst itu.

"Jaa…Sakura, seusai jam sekolah ya!" ucap Ruka sebelum mengejar Hotaru.

Mikan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh Hotaru dan segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Ruka. Dan ketika ia berbalik menghadap makanannya lagi, ia melihat tatapan mata berbinar-binar yang berasal dari Anna dan Nonoko.

"Mi…Mikan-chan! Kau baru saja mengajak Nogi kencan!" seru Anna dan Nonoko berbarengan.

Mikan menjadi bingung, "Hhah? Kencan? Aku cuma meminta Nogi untuk menemaniku doang kok! Apa itu bisa dibilang kencan?"

"Tentu saja~!" seru Anna dan Nonoko, lagi-lagi berbarengan.

Mikan hanya merasa heran sekaligus kagum melihat Anna dan Nonoko yang bisa berkata beberapa kalimat secara berbarengan tanpa meleset sedikit pun. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memikirkan kembali kata-kata mereka berdua di benaknya.

_Humm… kencan ya? Boleh juga!_ serunya dalam hati.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Pukul 10.30 malam, Mikan Sakura masih sendiri sambil berharap-harap cemas menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dapat memastikan kapan orang itu akan pulang. Orang itu adalah Yuka Sakura, ibunya. _

_Padahal hari sudah hampir larut tapi ibunya sama sekali belum pulang juga sejak tadi pagi. Memang, sebelum berangkat kerja, ibunya berkata akan kerja lembur hari ini dan tidak bisa memastikan jam berapa akan pulang. _

_Ibunya bekerja sebagai pegawai kantor sebuah perusahaan perdagangan besar yang pasti akan selalu membuat para pekerjanya bekerja lembur dan dipindah-tugaskan ke banyak cabangnya yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang, dengan waktu yang sama sekali tak dapat dipastikan. Yuka merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak pekerja yang menjadi korban-mau-tidak-mau di perusahaan itu. Namun hal itu sebanding dengan gaji besar yang diberikan perusahaan._

_Tak hanya para pekerja, bahkan keluarga pekerja tersebut pun turut menjadi korban. Mikan adalah termasuk salah satunya. Setelah ayahnya meninggal akibat penyakit leukemia yang diderita beliau sebulan yang lalu, Mikan hanya tinggal berdua bersama ibunya. Dan karena pekerjaan ibunya Mikan sering selalu sendirian di rumah. Apalagi Yuka menolak ketika kakek Mikan, yang merupakan ayah dari Izumi, bermaksud untuk menjaganya dan mengasuhnya di kampung._

_Kini Mikan sedang menyendiri di kamarnya, hanya ditemani oleh laptop Apple-nya seorang. Ah.. tidak, bukan hanya laptopnya, karena sekarang pula ia sedang sign-in account MSNnya, LittleHazel. Apalagi ia juga sedang chat dengan beberapa orang teman mayanya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa sendiri berkat mereka._

_Walau hanya seorang teman chatnya yang paling membuatnya merasa nyaman, senang, kesal, dan merasakan berbagai perasaan unik lainnya. Dia adalah CrimsonFlame._

**CrimsonFlame:** Hai!

**LittleHazel:** Hai juga.

**LittleHazel:** Lagi apa sekarang =D

**CrimsonFlame:** Lagi chat-lah! Emang apa lagi sih?

**LittleHazel:** Hei! =(

**CrimsonFlame:** Haha, bercanda…

**CrimsonFlame:** Biasa, aku lagi mengurung di kamarku…

**CrimsonFlame:** Keluargaku, terutama adikku, berisik banget! Makanya aku milih menyendiri.

**LittleHazel:** Hahaha!

**LittleHazel:** Tapi kau enak ya, ayahmu masih ada…

**CrimsonFlame:** Hmm,

**CrimsonFlame:** Kau juga enak ibumu masih ada…

**LittleHazel:** Eh?

**LittleHazel:** Ibumu…

**CrimsonFlame:** Ya, ibuku meninggal tepat saat melahirkan adikku.

**LittleHazel:** Maaf…

**LittleHazel:** Aku nggak tahu…

**CrimsonFlame:** Nggak apa-apa =D

**LittleHazel:** Tapi sekarang posisi kita sama!

**LittleHazel:** Aku tak punya ayah, dan kau tak punya ibu!

**CrimsonFlame:** Tidak juga

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku punya adik, kau tidak.

**LittleHazel:** Iya ya… Hhehehe

**CrimsonFlame:** Dasar baka!

**LittleHazel:** Hei! Aku nggak baka!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hhahaha, baka!

**LittleHazel:** Jahat!

**CrimsonFlame:** Idiot!

**LittleHazel:** Super idiot!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hei, jangan tiru kata-kataku!

**LittleHazel:** Week~ Aku nggak niru kok!

**LittleHazel:** Hahahaha! lol!

**CrimsonFlame:** Dasar…

**LittleHazel:** Er.. CrimsonFlame

**LittleHazel:** Thanks ya…

**CrimsonFlame:** Hah?

**CrimsonFlame:** Untuk apa?

**LittleHazel:** Kau mau menemaniku

**LittleHazel:** Dan membuatku tertawa…

**CrimsonFlame:** …

**CrimsonFlame:** Kau sendiri lagi sekarang?

_Tiba-tiba saja air mata Mikan keluar ketika CrimsonFlame berkata demikian padanya. Sekarang ia memang sendiri, sepi, dan hening. Ia tak memiliki teman di tempat barunya ini. Bahkan ia belum terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman barunya di sekolah baru. Ia bosan menonton televisi. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mengisi hatinya._

**LittleHazel:** Ya

**LittleHazel:** Ibuku pulang larut lagi…

**CrimsonFlame:** Kamu… menangis sekarang?

_Mikan benar-benar terkejut ketika CrimsonFlame dapat menebak apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, bahkan dia tahun bahwa Mikan sedang menangis. Ia lalu tersenyum miris. Merasakan kebahagiaan di antara tumpukan sepi dan rindunya._

**LittleHazel:** Nope

**LittleHazel:** Aku memang menangis,

**LittleHazel:** Tapi sekarang aku sedang tersenyum.

**CrimsonFlame:** Baguslah…

**CrimsonFlame:** Jangan menangis ya!

**LittleHazel:** Hihi iya!

**LittleHazel:** Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu aku sedang menangis?

**CrimsonFlame:** Entahlah

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku hanya dapat merasakannya saja

**LittleHazel:** Aneh ih!

**CrimsonFlame:** Memang…

**CrimsonFlame:** Tapi yang penting kamu jangan menangis lagi ya!

**LittleHazel:** Iya…

**CrimsonFlame:** Walaupun kamu sedang sendiri

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku akan selalu ada untuk menemanimu…

**CrimsonFlame:** Dan membuatmu tertawa dengan kegaringanku…

_Kali ini Mikan merasakan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi memerah. Ia merasakan panas di sekujur kulit wajahnya. Selain itu ia juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia mengusap air matanya. Selama ini belum pernah ia merasakan sebahagia ini._

"_Garing katanya? Pfft.. dasar cowok aneh!" serunya pelan. Ia menepuk-nepukan wajahnya yang terasa panas itu._

**LittleHazel:** Hehehe

**LittleHazel:** Thanks ya!

**CrimsonFlame:** Sama-sama!

**CrimsonFlame:** Itulah gunanya teman bukan?

_Mikan tiba-tiba merasakan sesak di dadanya. "Aku ini kenapa ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menepuk-nepukan dadanya._

**LittleHazel:** Teman ya?

**LittleHazel:** Kau memang teman terbaikku, CrimsonFlame!

**LittleHazel:** Best friend forever!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hahaha

**CrimsonFlame:** Okay deh!

"_Best friend forever ya? Itu bagus, tapi kok aku merasa sesak ya?" tanyanya lagi. _

_Ia menoleh ke arah jam di laptopnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 11.00 malam. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat ketika ia sedang chat dengan CrimsonFlame. Ia tak ingin memutuskan chatnya dengan sahabat mayanya itu, namun ia ingat, bahwa besok ia harus sekolah. Dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk sign-off dari account MSNnya._

**LittleHazel:** Nee, aku off ya!

**LittleHazel:** Sudah larut, aku mau tidur..

**CrimsonFlame:** Okay.

**LittleHazel:** Kamu juga!

**LittleHazel:**Begitu aku off, kamu off juga ya!

**CrimsonFlame:** Eh?

**LittleHazel:** Kamu harus tidur!

**LittleHazel:** Sekarang udah hampir tengah malam.

**CrimsonFlame:** Oh…

**CrimsonFlame:** Okay deh!

**LittleHazel:** Aku off sekarang ya!

**LittleHazel:** Bye!

**CrimsonFlame:** Bye.

LittleHazel has just signed out.

_Setelah itu, Mikan lalu mematikan laptopnya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya dan segera mematikan lampu kamar. Dengan girang, ia membaringkan dirinya sendiri di tempat tidurnya, dan tak lupa menarik selimutnya._

"_Best friend forever ya? Aku harap lebih…" ucapnya. Kemudian Mikan langsung tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ia bahkan sempat tersenyum dalam tidurnya._

_Sejak itulah, rasa ketertarikan Mikan terhadap CrimsonFlame mulai tumbuh. Semakin lama, rasa tertarik itu berubah menjadi suka, kemudian berubah menjadi cinta. Padahal hanya karena beberapa kata yang diketik oleh cowok itu, membuat Mikan merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, walaupun ia tak pernah bertemu muka dengan idamannya. _

_Sehingga ia berharap, suatu saat nanti, ia dapat bertemu dengan CrimsonFlame, dan menjalin hubungan yang indah berdua dengannya._

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sorry kalau ceritanya agak aneh. I'll always give my best when writing this story!

Reviews please! Caranya klik aja tombol hijau dibawah ini, arigatou!


	4. Have a Date with Ruka!

**A/N: **Halo minna! It's me again, Tama! Wah, maaf banget aku baru update sekarang! Jeda waktunya lama banget antara chapter 3 ke chapter 4! Aku tahu itu…maaf ya, kegiatan sekolah benar-benar membuatku sibuk!

Tapi aku senang karena aku udah dapet total 10 review! Wai, makasih minna! Makasih buat yuzu-mikan, cHeCoLaZzO, Haruki Kayuki., debby4869 atas reviewnya! Okay deh, langsung aja ya! Here it goes, chapter 4, happy reading! ^_^b

**Summary : **Mikan Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, diam-diam jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa. Lalu, saat pindah ke Alice Academy, Mikan menjadi dekat dengan dua cowok paling popular di sekolah, yaitu Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga. Apalagi Ruka sangat baik padanya, mereka pun akhirnya saling suka. Kini Mikan bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih antara teman chattingnya atau Ruka. Mampukah ia menemukan siapa sosok asli teman chattingnya? Dapatkah ia memilih salah satu diantara keduanya? NxMxR, no-Alice.

**Alert : **Jangan heran kalo banyak banget karakter yang OOC!

**Disclaimer : **Bukan fanfic namanya kalau aku yang punya Gakuen Alice, iya kan?

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 4: Have a Date with Ruka? **

_-Mikan's POV-_

Detik demi detik aku menunggu kedatangan bunyi bel jam sekolah berakhir dengan menyandarkan daguku pada telapak tangan kananku. Sesekali aku menguap karena bosan. Pelajaran Sejarah dunia oleh Noda-sensei, atau sering anak-anak panggil Nodacchi, tidak semembosankan pelajaran matematika Jin-Jin. Hanya saja mungkin aku agak kelelahan dengan apa yang telah terjadi padaku tadi pagi.

Aku benar-benar sabar menunggu hingga seluruh jarum jam yang terdapat pada jam dinding kelas menunjukkan waktu pukul 03.30 sore. Itu berarti waktunya pulang sekolah, dan yang paling penting, waktunya aku janjian dengan Ruka untuk membeli Howalon lagi di central town. Aku sangat menyukai gula-gula lembut itu, makanya aku bermaksud untuk membeli lagi.

_Kringg-_ akhirnya bunyi yang kutunggu selama ini akhirnya tiba. Bunyi bel waktu pulang sekolah. Setelah Nodacchi pergi keluar dari kelas, aku segera memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas dan menghampiri Ruka Nogi.

Wajah Ruka tampak berubah menjadi pink ketika aku datang. Aku tak tahu kenapa, namun aku tak terlalu memedulikannya. Disamping Ruka ada seseorang yang paling kubenci sedunia, yaitu Natsume Hyuuga, yang terlihat sedang memasukkan manganya ke dalam tas. Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

"_Polka no baka_!" seru Natsume.

Ia lalu segera meninggalkanku dan Ruka berdua. Aku juga melihat teman-teman sekelas lain sudah ada beberapa yang telah meninggalkan kelas, termasuk Hotaru, Anna, dan Nonoko. Namun aku juga melihat beberapa cewek teman sekelasku yang menatapku tajam.

Aku menghiraukannya, berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian aku segera menoleh pada Ruka sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" seruku.

Ruka hanya mengangguk. Lagi-lagi aku melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi pink. Apa dia sedang sakit? Entahlah, aku tak tahu, walau aku agak sedikit khawatir. Mungkin lebih baik aku tanya saja.

"Kau sakit, Ruka? Wajahmu agak sedikit memerah…" tanyaku polos, sesungguhnya aku memang sangat khawatir. "Kalau kau memang sakit lebih baik ki-"

"Nggak! Nggak apa-apa kok! Aku nggak sakit!" serunya memotong kata-kataku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sedikit merasa bingung, "Okay kalau gitu… ayo kita pergi!" seruku sambil menggandeng tangan Ruka dan mengajaknya pergi keluar. Sesaat aku mendengar suara teriakan iri dari teman-teman cewek dan suara siulan dari teman-teman cowok di kelasku. Aku agak sedikit malu.

Akhirnya setelah berlari selama sepuluh menit sampai juga kita di central town, pusat perbelanjaan terlengkap yang berada di tengah-tengah Alice Academy dan hanya bisa dimasuki oleh para muridnya maupun guru-guru. Central town terkenal sangat luas dan terdapat banyak sekali makanan enak, termasuk Howalon.

Dan demi howalon pula aku dan Ruka sengaja menyempatkan waktu kami berdua untuk membeli makanan sejenis gula-gula yang sangat lembut dan manis itu. Howalon juga dijual sangat terbatas dan cepat sekali sold-out.

"Ayo, cepat!" teriakku girang sambil menarik tangan Ruka.

"I-Iya…" jawab Ruka, terdengar intonasi kelelahan pada suaranya. Karena itulah aku terdiam sejenak dan menoleh pada Ruka.

"Kau tak apa? Mungkin kita bisa beristirahat-"

"Nggak kok!" potongnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku nggak lelah, ayo kita lari lagi!" serunya sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari.

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit sampai juga di toko howalon. Seperti biasanya, kami harus mengantri panjang untuk mendapatkan howalon hari ini. Aku dan Ruka pun ikut mengantri. Panjang antriannya sekita 2 meter. Sambil bersenandung sebuah lagu kami terus mengantri hingga tak lama kemudian akhirnya tiba juga kami di barisan terdepan.

"Howalonnya satu kotak ya!" seruku pada penjual howalon di depanku.

Penjual howalon di depanku ini berkumis tebal dan perutnya gendut. Nama beliau adalah Takashi-san. Beliau kira-kira berusia 30an. Takashi-san sangat baik dan murah senyum. Ia selalu melayani pelanggannya dengan baik dan berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf jika howalonnya sold-out. Takashi-san tampaknya untung besar dalam usaha ini. Jika sudah lulus nanti, mungkin aku juga akan menjual howalon, hhehehe.

"Ini dia, nona manis!" serunya sambil memberikan sekotak howalon padaku.

Setelah aku memberikan 500 rabbit kepada Takashi-san, aku segera keluar dari antrian. Namun ternyata aku adalah orang terakhir yang beruntung mendapatkan howalon hari ini. Ah, aku sungguh beruntung. Aku lalu tersenyum pada Ruka dan menawarkannya howalon milikku.

"Mau?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan kotak howalon padanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih…" jawab Ruka, segan. Aku menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Ayo ambil aja satu!" seruku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ruka lalu mengangguk, "Oh..Okay deh…makasih ya!" serunya. Ia lalu tersenyum balik padaku. Wajahku agak sedikit memerah melihat ia tersenyum seperti itu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Ruka Nogi memang tampan. Rambutnya yang pirang dan mata birunya aku pikir bisa memikat hati setiap cewek yang melihatnya. Apalagi senyumnya itu, sangat melelehkan! Selain itu Ruka juga orang yang sangat baik. Aku jadi ingat ketika dia sampai berbaik hati mau membersihkan kotoran burung di kepalaku.

Wajahku menjadi memerah karena mengingat itu.

Aku menggelengkan wajahku. Aku merasa aneh, kenapa mukaku tiba-tiba memerah ya? Tapi Ruka memang baik banget sih, tidak seperti sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu, Natsume Hyuuga. Sifat mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi. Aku heran kenapa Ruka mau berteman dengan Natsume yang seperti itu ya?

"Ruka, kenapa kau dan Natsume bisa bersahabat sih? Sifat kalian beda jauh!" tanyaku pada Ruka, membuat cowok itu menoleh padaku.

"Ah, gimana ya? Aku dan Natsume sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan kami selalu bersama. Lagipula Natsume itu orang yang baik kok! Di luar saja dia seperti itu…" jawabnya. Ia lalu kembali sibuk mengunyah howalonnya.

Baik ya? Aku tak percaya bahwa orang dingin dan menyebalkan seperti dia adalah orang yang baik. Namun jika Ruka yang bilang, apa boleh buat, aku harus percaya bahwa Natsume adalah orang yang baik. Walau tetap saja, hatiku berat mengakuinya.

"Oke deh, kalau gitu…" ucapku.

Kemudian kami hanya terdiam saat dalam perjalanan balik menuju asrama. Baik aku maupun Ruka sama sekali tak mengucapkan satu kata apapun. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ribut-ribut orang lain di Central Town yang padat ini. Entah kenapa lama-lama aku jadi canggung juga. Sekilas aku melihat wajah Ruka yang memerah. Kenapa ya?

Lalu tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah toko boneka di sebelah kananku. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera mampir ke toko itu dan terkesima melihat sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna polos berwarna cokelat. Walaupun teddy bear ini tampak sederhana disbanding boneka-boneka lain, aku lebih suka teddy bear ini.

Aku lalu mengambil teddy bear itu dan segera berkata pada Ruka. "Nee Ruka, boneka ini lucu ya!" seruku.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Ruka.

Aku lalu menoleh, tak ada Ruka di samping kiriku. Lalu aku mencoba menoleh ke kanan, juga tak terlihat keberadaan Ruka. Aku mencoba mencari Ruka ke pelosok toko, namun tetap tak ada juga. Tak menyerah, aku mencari keluar toko.

Ruka tak ada dimana pun.

"Astaga, Ruka kemana?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Kemudian aku segera menyimpan kembali boneka teddy bear itu dan membungkuk kepada penjualnya. Aku segera berlari keluar mencari Ruka. Aku berlari melewati jalan yang tadi baru saja kami lewati. Namun tetap tak ada Ruka.

"Ruka! Ruka!" teriakku.

Aku mencari Ruka hingga ke sudut-sudut Central Town. Aku bahkan masuk ke dalam gang untuk mencari Ruka. Namun tetap saja aku tak menemukannya. Aku lalu bertanya pada orang lain yang lewat, namun yang kudapat hanyalah gelengan dari mereka. Aku tak dapat menemukan Ruka.

Sudah, aku menyerah. Mungkin ini tak seperti sifatku, tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin saja Ruka sudah duluan sampai di asrama. Aku lalu melangkah balik, bermaksud kembali menuju ke asrama. Namun…

"A-Aku ada dimana nih sekarang?"

Aku melihat toko-toko yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku juga tak ingat pernah melewati patung kucing yang kulewati ini. Astaga, aku ada dimana sekarang? Aku terus saja berjalan mengikuti feelingku. Namun entah kenapa aku semakin tak mengenal setiap tempat-tempat yang kulewati. Jangan-jangan,

"Aku tersesat?"

Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Aku anak baru di akademi ini dan aku hanya pernah ke central town dua kali setelah sebelumnya bersama Hotaru dan hari ini bersama Ruka. Itu pun aku hanya sampai di toko howalon, tak pernah melebihi itu. Lalu sekarang Ruka tak ada disampingku, itu berarti aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat tersesat. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?

Aku melirik ke langit. Sekarang langit telah memerah, menandakan sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam sempurna dan malam pun tiba. Bagaimana nih? Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan jalan pulang sebelum gelap. Karena kalau gelap keadaan akan semakin bertambah parah.

Ah, mungkin jika aku menemukan toko howalon, aku akan bisa menemukan jalan pulang kembali ke asrama. Okay, ide bagus Mikan! Lalu aku segera berlari mencari toko howalon dan bertanya kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Bagus, aku dapat petunjuk. Kata nona yang aku tanyai ini, toko howalon tinggal beberapa blok, dan yang harus kulakukan adalah belok kanan, belok kiri, dan setelah ada kotak pos belok kiri lagi, dan aku akan menemukan toko howalon setelahnya.

Yap, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat. Belok kanan, lalu belok kiri, sejauh ini sudah sangat tepat. Namun aku sama sekali tak menemukan kotak pos di sekitar sini. Oh tidak, aku lalu kembali ke tempatku sebelumnya. Namun aku merasa semakin asing.

Aku semakin tersesat dan hari sudah semakin gelap. Sudahlah…aku capek. Aku lalu duduk di sebuah kursi taman dan menundukkan kepalaku. Seharusnya tadi aku tak ke toko boneka itu, pasti sekarang aku sudah asyik tidur-tiduran di kasur sambil makan howalon dan chat dengan CrimsonFlame atau Hotaru.

Aku membuka kotak howalonku dan memakan satu. Lalu aku mengambil yang satu lagi dan memakannya lagi. Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes membasahi pipiku. Mungkin aku takkan pulang hari ini. Aku akan tidur disini. Padahal aku ingin chat. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh.

"Hiks…hiks…aku ingin pulang…" keluhku. Aku lalu berusaha menahan tangisku dengan memasukkan satu howalon lembut lagi ke mulutku.

Aku ingin pulang…Ibu…Hotaru…CrimsonFlame tolong aku!

"Lho, Polka?" seru suara di belakangku tiba-tiba. Aku mengenal panggilan itu! Siapa lagi orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'polka' selain…

"Natsume?" seruku sambil membalikkan badanku. Benar saja sosok bermata crimson itu melangkah mendekatiku. "Ngapain kamu disini?"

Natsume menatapku tajam, "Seharusnya aku yang ngomong itu, ngapain kamu disini malam-malam begini polka?"

"A-Aku…" kata-kataku berhenti sejenak di pangkal tenggorokanku. Aku tak mau berkata bahwa aku sedang tersesat di depan Natsume. Pasti nanti dia akan meledekku.

"A-Aku lagi menikmati bulan kok! Memangnya nggak boleh ya!" seruku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

Natsume lalu menatapku heran. Ia lalu menyeringai padaku. "Memangnya ada bulan ya? Kok dari tadi aku nggak lihat ya?" serunya.

"Eh?" lalu aku menoleh ke arah langit. Ah, belum ada bulan sama sekali di langit. Waduh, bagaimana ini? Ketahuan sekali kalau aku berbohong padanya. Bagaimana ini?

"Tersesat ya, polka?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku kaget dan menoleh padanya. Aku melihat seringainya yang semakin lebar. Ukkh…aku kesal! Tapi aku tak bisa tak mengabaikan kalau aku benar-benar sudah kalah darinya. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa berbohong.

"Huh…iya…" jawabku pelan.

"Hn…dasar idiot!" ejeknya. Tuh kan, benar…kalau aku bilang aku tersesat, pasti ia akan mengejekku. Menyebalkan.

"Huh, biarin!" balasku sambil menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

Kami lalu terdiam sejenak. Sampai akhirnya Natsume segera membalikkan badannya dan bermaksud melangkah pergi. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan mendekati Natsume. "Hei, mau kemana?"

Ia lalu menoleh padaku. "Ke asrama, kemana lagi coba?"

Aku lalu tersenyum dan segera mengikuti Natsume. "Aku ikut ya…"

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa sangat setuju dengan kata-kata Ruka sebelumnya. Natsume memang orang yang baik. Walau dari luar kelihatan jahat dan dingin.

Aku lalu mengikuti Natsume kemana pun ia melangkah. Belok kiri, belok kanan, belok kiri lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku mengenal toko-toko di Central Town kini. Ah, itu toko howalon! Toko itu tentu saja sudah tutup dengan tulisan 'sold-out' di depannya. Kami terus berjalan dan akhirnya melewati toko boneka yang tadi. Ah, gara-gara toko ini, aku jadi terpisah dengan Ruka. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ruka sekarang?

"Sakura-san!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku tahu suara ini, dan tahu siapa orang yang selalu memanggilku 'sakura-san'. Aku menoleh kea rah sumber suara itu dan menemukan orang yang kumaksud sedang berlari menuju ke arahku.

"Ruka…"

Tiba-tiba saja Ruka memelukku erat, membuat wajahku menjadi memerah. Aku melihat air muka yang cemas di wajahnya.

"Kau kemana saja…? Aku pikir kamu sudah kembali ke asrama duluan. Lalu aku berlari menuju kamarmu, tapi kau nggak ada! Lalu aku berlari mencari di Central Town, dan nggak ketemu juga! Untung saja sekarang ketemu…"

Wajahku semakin memerah, aku tak menyangkan Ruka sebegitu khawatirnya denganku. Aku lalu tersenyum. "Maaf…telah membuatmu khawatir…" ucapku. Lalu di saat aku akan memeluknya balik, tiba-tiba saja ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menunduk. Aku melihat mukanya juga memerah.

"Maaf…aku tiba-tiba memelukmu…" ucapnya pelan.

Aku menggeleng, "Nggak apa-apa kok! Malah seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir!" jawabku.

Ia lalu tersenyum, membuat wajahku kembali memerah.

"Kau tersesat ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menunduk malu. "I-Iya…"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukan jalan pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tadi Natsume yang…" Aku lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari Natsume. Aku tak dapat menemukannya, Natsume menghilang. Ah, sejak Ruka ada, aku jadi lupa dengan keberadaan Natsume.

"Natsume?" tanyanya heran.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, saat aku masih tersesat, aku bertemu Natsume dan dialah yang membantuku mencari jalan pulang!"

"Begitu ya…" ucapnya pelan. Entah kenapa wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu. Kenapa ya? Apa karena kelelahan?

Kami lalu terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya akku menyadari bahwa hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Aku lalu segera menarik tangan Ruka, "Ayo kita kembali ke asrama!" seruku.

Namun bukannya ikut melangkah, Ruka malah diam menatapku. Aku menatapnya balik dengan heran. Kami lagi-lagi terdiam sampai akhirnya ia mendekatiku dan berkata. "Lain kali, aku takkan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Aku akan selalu ada untuk menemanimu…"

Eh? Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya. Wajahku pun memerah.

Ia lalu menyentuh kelopak mata kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku pasti takkan membiarkanmu menangis lagi…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Wajahku benar-benar memerah. OMG! Ruka tahu aku sedang menangis? Apa mataku terlihat sembab? Sepertinya iya..Ya ampun, aku menjadi malu.

Kami lalu berjalan kembali ke asrama. Aku menundukkan wajahku karena malu, jantungku pun berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Kata-kata dari Ruka yang terakhir itu-lah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Tapi rasanya, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya…Kapan ya?

Akhirnya aku tiba juga di asramaku. Aku lalu melambaikan tanganku pada Ruka dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Kemudian aku melangkah menuju kamarku dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku segera mengambil handukku untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi dan pikiranku segar kembali, aku segera merebahkan diriku di kasur. Aku lalu memikirkan kembali kapan aku pernah mendengar kata-kata Ruka yang tadi itu. Aku memutar otakku. Aku benar-benar penasaran! Sampai akhirnya…

"CrimsonFlame!" seruku. "Ya, CrimsonFlame pernah mengatakan hal yang sama yang dikatakan Ruka padaku sebelumnya! Ya ampun…kenapa aku bisa lupa ya!"

Lalu aku terdiam sejenak.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau begitu jangan-jangan CrimsonFlame adalah…Ruka!"

Aku lalu memikirkan kembali kata-kataku itu. Aku kemudian mencoba membandingkan antara CrimsonFlame dan Ruka, berusaha mencari kemiripan dari mereka. Mereka sama-sama baik, sama-sama seumuran denganku, dan sama-sama bersekolah di Alice Academy. Tapi yang lebih penting, mereka sama-sama mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku yang membuatku berdebar-debar.

Aku tersenyum,

"Aku yakin…CrimsonFlame adalah Ruka Nogi! Aku yakin itu!" seruku.

Setelah berkata itu, aku merasakan rasa senang yang luar biasa yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Lalu aku juga merasa lelah, setelah tadi terus berlari-lari di Central Town. Aku lalu menutup mataku. Ah, aku lupa, aku harus sign-in di MSN accountku dan chat dengan CrimsonFlame seperti biasa!

Tapi…Ya sudahlah, aku terlalu lelah, aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur. Lagipula aku juga sudah tahu, bahwa CrimsonFlame adalah Ruka Nogi...

_Oyasuminasai_.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Yay, ceritanya udah mulai masuk ke klimaks nih! Di chapter ini aku pakai POVnya Mikan, aneh nggak? Ahhaha, maklumlah aku masih amatiran. Lagipula adegan tersesatnya itu aneh banget. Lalu Takashi-san itu karakter original khayalanku. Soalnya aku sama sekali lupa penjual howalon yang asli di GA kayak gimana…wkwkwk

Well, aku akan berjuang supaya bisa update as soon as possible. Tunggu aja ya minna, makasih buat yang udah suka sama fanficku ini! Lalu jangan lupa review! review! review! Caranya tinggal klik aja tombol hijau di bawah ini, arigatou!


	5. My Suddenly First Kiss

**A/N: **Hi! Meet me again, Tama! Sori buat update yang lama. Thanks buat semua yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Aku sangat menghargai dan menghormati kalian semua! Sekali lagi thanks banget! Okay, langsung aja, here it goes, chapter 5. Happy reading!

**Summary : **Mikan Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, diam-diam jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa. Lalu, saat pindah ke Alice Academy, Mikan menjadi dekat dengan dua cowok paling popular di sekolah, yaitu Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga. Apalagi Ruka sangat baik padanya, mereka pun akhirnya saling suka. Kini Mikan bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih antara teman chattingnya atau Ruka. Mampukah ia menemukan siapa sosok asli teman chattingnya? Dapatkah ia memilih salah satu diantara keduanya? NxMxR, no-Alice.

**Alert : **Jangan heran kalo banyak banget karakter yang OOC!

**Disclaimer : **Bukan fanfic namanya kalau aku yang punya Gakuen Alice, iya kan?

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Suddenly First Kiss**

"Hah? Ruka adalah CrimsonFlame?" seru Hotaru, sahabatku, tampak terkejut kedengarannya dan sepertinya sedikit tak percaya.

Saat ini kami berdua sedang berada di kamar Hotaru; aku hanya mengunjunginya untuk bermain, untungnya sahabatku ini sedang tidak sibuk untuk membuat penemuan baru atau semacamnya. Waktu sekolah telah usai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dan kini aku baru saja memberitahu Hotaru mengenai penemuanku sendiri: bahwa Ruka-kun adalah CrimsonFlame. Aku tak mengira Hotaru akan begitu terkejut seperti ini.

"Itu benar!" balasku, menguatkan kebenaran kata-kataku.

Hotaru terdiam sejenak, memandangku aneh dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin, Mikan?" tanyanya.

Aku pun menceritakan kejadian saat aku tersesat di Central Town kemarin, dan juga reaksi Ruka-kun ketika akhirnya ia menemukanku. Wajahku sempat memerah saat aku menceritakan itu. Apalagi saat Ruka-kun memelukku dan mengatakan hal-hal yang juga dikatakan oleh CrimsonFlame padaku dulu.

"Hanya itu?" responnya ketika aku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya itu'?"

"Mungkin saja itu cuma kebetulan, Mikan! Lagipula kau juga tidak menyebutkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ruka _sama persis_ dengan apa yang dikatakan CrimsonFlame. Bukti itu saja tidak cukup untuk menguatkan kesimpulan dangkalmu itu."

Aku mengerutkan alisku, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya aku merasa kau sama sekali nggak setuju bahwa Ruka adalah CrimsonFlame!" Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas setelah berbicara dengan intonasi yang cepat. "Kenapa sih, Hotaru?"

_Triing- You got an e-mail, Hotaru-sama!_

Tepat ketika Hotaru akan menjawab pertanyaanku itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara, atau, lebih tepatnya suara peringatan yang berasal dari laptop Hotaru berdering dengan kerasnya–dan suaranya itu sempat membuatku kaget juga. Sahabatku pun segera meraih laptopnya yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Aku mengikutinya.

"Ada apa Hotaru?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melihat layar laptop tersebut.

"Aku dapat e-mail bodoh! Bukannya kamu tadi juga dengar?" jawabnya dingin.

"Ukh~ Hotaru!" keluhku cemberut. "Nee Hotaru, aku boleh baca juga!" tanyaku, yang dijawabnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Aku pun segera melihat tepat ke arah layar laptopnya dan melihat kata-kata yang tertulis di layar tersebut, yang berisi:

_**To :**__ Hotaru Imai _

_**From :**__ Sumire Shouda _

_**Subject :**__ undangan pesta XD_

_Hei! Buat kamu-kamu yang dapat dan baca e-mail ini, itu artinya kamu diundang untuk datang ke pestaku nanti malam jam 09.00 PM di gedung hutan utara. Jangan lupa pakai gaun atau tuxedo terbaikmu (salah kostum berakibat fatal XP), karena kalian akan menghadiri peringatan hari jadiku dengan Koko yang ke-3! Awas kalau nggak datang!_

_Catatan: Pesta ini __**khusus**__ cuma buat orang-orang yang beruntung mendapatkan e-mail ini! Buat para pecundang yang nggak beruntung, jangan sekali-kali ngaku dapet e-mail ini dan datang ke pestaku, karena aku tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang kukirimi e-mail!_

_**Reply this Message**_

Kedua mata hazelku terbelalak melihat isi e-mail tersebut. Aku pun segera menoleh Hotaru dengan rasa kekaguman. "Waw~ itu artinya kau diundang Hotaru! Hebat!" seruku sambil memeluk Hotaru erat.

"Baka! Aku tahu itu." Jawabnya yang dibarengi dengan tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan 'lepaskan-aku-atau-kupukul-kau' padaku. Aku melihat sang Bakagun sudah bersiap-siap di tangan kanannya. Aku merinding.

"Okay, okay… Hotaru kamu jahat banget sih!" seruku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dari Hotaru. Aku kembali menatap setiap kata-kata di e-mail tersebut.

"Daripada melakukan hal nggak jelas begitu, kenapa kau nggak balik ke kamarmu dan melihat apakah kau dapat e-mail ini atau nggak?" usul Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah dan intonasi yang datar.

Aku mengangguk, "Ah, kau benar Hotaru! Kalau begitu aku balik dulu ya! Bye!" seruku. Kemudian aku segera berlari keluar menuju ke kamarku. Aku benar-benar penasaran apakah aku termasuk orang-orang yang beruntung itu atau tidak.

Dengan cepat aku telah sampai di depan kamarku. Aku segera memasukinya dan menyalakan laptop milikku. Aku pun membuka emailku (yang baru saja kubuat saat aku masuk Alice Academy ini). Sebuah senyum terbentuk di mulutku ketika aku melihat satu e-mail masuk di inbox yang belum aku baca:

_**To :**__ Mikan Sakura _

_**From :**__ Sumire Shouda _

_**Subject :**__ undangan pesta XD_

_Hei! Buat kamu-kamu yang dapat dan baca e-mail ini, itu artinya kamu diundang untuk datang ke pestaku nanti malam jam 09.00 PM di gedung hutan utara. Jangan lupa pakai gaun atau tuxedo terbaikmu (salah kostum berakibat fatal XP), karena kalian akan menghadiri peringatan hari jadiku dengan Koko yang ke-3! Awas kalau nggak datang!_

_Catatan: Pesta ini __**khusus**__ cuma buat orang-orang yang beruntung mendapatkan e-mail ini! Buat para pecundang yang nggak beruntung, jangan sekali-kali ngaku dapet e-mail ini dan datang ke pestaku, karena aku tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang kukirimi e-mail!_

_**Reply this Message**_

Aku meloncat kegirangan ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku juga diundang untuk menghadiri pesta Sumire-chan. Tanpa kusadari aku menari-nari dan mengeluarkan aura bahagia yang tidak jelas di kamarku sendiri. Setelah aku akhirnya merasa malu telah bertingkah laku aneh begitu, aku teringat CrimsonFlame, eh Ruka-kun. Aku pun segera sign-in di MSN accountku untuk mengetahui apakah dia juga diundang atau tidak.

Untunglah nama CrimsonFlame terlihat online di daftar temanku. Aku pun tak ragu lagi untuk segera chat dengannya.

**LittleHazel:** Hei disana!

**CrimsonFlame:** Yo!

**LittleHazel:** Aku mau nanya,

**LittleHazel:** Kamu juga dapat undangan pesta dari sumire-chan?

**CrimsonFlame:** Dapat, emang kenapa?

**CrimsonFlame:** Tunggu..

**CrimsonFlame:** Jangan-jangan kamu mau minta ketemuan lagi?

**LittleHazel:** Hihi nggak kok!

**LittleHazel:** Lagipula aku udah tahu kamu itu siapa.

**CrimsonFlame:** …

**CrimsonFlame:** Siapa memang?

**LittleHazel:** Kamu itu…Ruka-kun kan?

**LittleHazel:** Ayo ngaku aja!

**LittleHazel:** Karena bukti yang kudapat menunjukkan kalau kamu itu Ruka-kun!

**CrimsonFlame:** …

**CrimsonFlame:** Terus kamu mau datang ke pesta itu?

Aku tersenyum. CrimsonFlame membalas chat dariku dengan cepat dan tidak tiba-tiba off seperti sebelumnya. Justru sebaliknya, ia malah bertanya padaku. Menunjukkan bahwa ia masih ingin chat denganku. Namun yang lebih penting, menunjukkan bahwa CrimsonFlame memang benar-benar Ruka-kun!

Wajahku memerah dan sekali lagi aku berguling-guling tidak jelas di kamarku sendiri.

**LittleHazel:** Ternyata kamu memang benar-benar Ruka-kun! :D

**LittleHazel:** Tentu aja dong!

**LittleHazel:** Kita pakai baju yang sama yuk, Ruka-kun!

**CrimsonFlame:** Apa maksudmu?

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku harus pakai gaun, begitu?

**LittleHazel:** Bukan begitu :(

**LittleHazel:** Maksudku kita memakai warna yang sama.

**LittleHazel:** Gimana?

**CrimsonFlame:** Terserah.

**LittleHazel:** Yay! Kalau begitu, hmm, warna apa yang bagus ya?

**CrimsonFlame:** Hitam? Merah?

**LittleHazel:** Warna-warna itu tidak cocok denganmu, Ruka-kun!

**LittleHazel:** Warna yang cerah cocok denganmu.

**CrimsonFlame:** Misalnya?

**LittleHazel:** Biru muda! Biru muda saja!

**LittleHazel:** Biru muda sangat cocok denganmu dan warna matamu!

**LittleHazel:** Kebetulan aku juga punya gaun berwarna itu.

**CrimsonFlame:** Terserah.

**LittleHazel:** Okay, kalau gitu kita sepakat memakai warna biru muda!

**LittleHazel:** Oh iya, karena aku akan memakai hiasan bunga mawar putih di rambutku,

**LittleHazel:** Kau juga pakai hiasan yang sama di saku tuxedomu ya! Yq?

**CrimsonFlame:** Okay, terserah.

**LittleHazel:** Kenapa jawabanmu 'terserah' terus sih?

**CrimsonFlame:** Terserah aku dong! :P

**CrimsonFlame:** Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku off.

**LittleHazel:** Eh, kenapa?

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku mau mempersiapkan rekuesmu yang merepotkan itu.

**LittleHazel:** Hei! X(

_CrimsonFlame has just signed out._

Lagi-lagi aku melakukan tarian-tarian aneh yang tidak jelas di kamarku sendiri setelah melakukan perjanjian yang benar-benar membuatku merasa bahagia dengan CrimsonFlame, eh Ruka-kun. Ah, seharusnya sekarang aku tak perlu lagi memanggilnya CrimsonFlame. Walau tak terbiasa, aku harus mencobanya!

Ngomong-ngomong, apa ia juga tahu bahwa LittleHazel adalah Mikan Sakura? Tapi sepertinya sih ia sangat tahu, lagipula aku sering sekali bercerita tentang diriku dan pengalamanku padanya. Jadi tak diragukan lagi bahwa kami akhirnya saling mengetahui!

Ah, wajahku jadi panas dan memerah! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, CrimsonFlame! Lagi-lagi aku menyebutnya CrimsonFlame, bukan Ruka-kun. Kenapa ya? Aku harus terbiasa.

Kemudian aku segera mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut pesta yang sepertinya akan menyenangkan tersebut.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, setelah menyiapkan diri dengan baik lumayan lama, aku melihat bayangan diriku sendiri di cermin untuk memeriksa kembali dandananku. Aku memakai gaun berwarna biru muda yang atasnya seperti tank top dan mengembang berlapis-lapis di bagian bawahnya, dimana lapis terluar transparan. Kemudian aku memakai sarung tangan panjangku, dan menggulung rambutku ke atas. Tak lupa untuk menempatkan hiasan mawar putih besar di atasnya.

Aku ingin sekali terlihat cantik di depan CrimsonFlame, eh, Ruka-kun (Sampai sekarang aku masih belum terbiasa).

Setelah semuanya terlihat sempurna, aku segera melangkah menuju kamar Hotaru, bermaksud untuk berangkat bersama. Kemudian aku melihat Hotaru yang juga terlihat sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun violet ala bangsawan Inggris jaman Victoria. Entah kenapa gaun yang tampak sedikit jadul itu terlihat sangat cocok di tubuh Hotaru.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama, Hotaru!" seruku yang dibalas dengan anggukannya.

Akhirnya kami tiba 10 menit kemudian dengan menggunakan sebuah kendaraan berbentuk seperti ufo yang merupakan penemuan Hotaru. Kami tiba tepat pukul 08.50 PM, 10 menit lebih cepat dari jadwal. Begitu turun kami disambut oleh Sumire dan Koko dengan baik.

"Wah! Selamat datang! Kalian berdua terlihat cantik sekali Hotaru, Mikan!" sapa Sumire dengan senyuman lebarnya. Begitu juga Koko, atau Yome Kokoro, atau Kokoroyomi dengan senyuman datarnya.

"Terima kasih! Kau juga cantik sekali, Sumire-chan!" balasku girang.

"Oh, tentu saja! Ohhohohohho!" tawanya girang. Sumire-chan memakai gaun berwarna hijau yang modelnya hampir sama sepertiku, hanya gaun miliknya memiliki renda-renda yang banyak sekali. Aku pasti tak akan tahan dengan renda-renda seperti itu.

Sedangkan pacarnya, Koko, memakai tuxedo dengan warna sama seperti Sumire-chan. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat serasi. "Kau juga terlihat menor, Sumire!" kata Koko tiba-tiba. Hal itu mengagetkanku, apalagi melihat Sumire-chan yang memukul kepala Koko tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Pasangan ini sudah terbiasa begitu." Kata Hotaru tiba-tiba. Aku hanya terbengong karena heran.

Sementara Sumire-chan masih sibuk dengan pacarnya, Hotaru mengajakku masuk ke dalam gedung. Gedung di hutan utara ini benar-benar mewah. Terdapat panggung di depannya, sofa-sofa dan meja hidangan di pinggir-pinggirnya. Hidangannya pun macam-macam, aku tak bisa menyebutkannya satu-satu. Kemudian tamu yang datang pun sudah lumayan banyak, termasuk Anna-chan dan pacarnya Kitsuneme, serta Nonoko-chan dan pacarnya Yuu Tobita, atau biasa dipanggil Iinchou karena Yuu adalah ketua kelas kami.

"Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan! Kesini~" seru Anna-chan dan Nonoko-chan berbarengan. Aku dan Hotaru pun segera menghampiri mereka berdua, yang tampak memakai gaun bermodel sama, hanya berbeda warna dimana Anna-chan berwarna pink sedangkan Nonoko-chan berwarna biru tua.

"Kalian terlihat cantik sekali Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan!" puji Anna yang disetujui Nonoko dengan anggukannya.

"Terima kasih! Kalian juga cantik sekali Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" balasku memuji.

Melihat semua orang sudah berada bersama dengan pasangannya (tidak semua orang, sebagian besar tak memiliki pasangan, termasuk Hotaru), aku jadi teringat CrimsonFlame, eh, Ruka-kun. Dialah pasanganku malam ini, terbukti dengan pakaian kami yang serasi. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari keberadaan Ruka-kun di dalam gedung ini.

"Mencari siapa Mikan-chan?" tanya Anna-chan yang sepertinya menyadari tingkah lakuku.

"Eh, aku…" jawabku ragu dan malu.

Ketika aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Anna-chan dengan jelas, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari arah pintu masuk gedung. Kami semua menoleh ke arah pintu, dan benar saja, dua orang yang paling menyilaukan se-academy datang bersamaan. Cowok di sebelah kiri berambut raven dan bermata crimson mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam mengkilap serta kemeja berwarna merah darah, seperti kedua matanya.

Sedangkan seorang lagi, seseorang yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi, mengenakan tuxedo berwarna biru muda, kemeja putih, sebuah hiasan bunga mawar putih di saku tuxedonya. Aku tersenyum, warna-warna itu benar-benar sangat cocok dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya.

Mereka berdua, Natsume Hyuuga dan Ruka Nogi, tampak cocok dengan pakaiannya masing-masing dan sempat membuatku terpana. Terutama Ruka-kun. Kini sudah tak ada lagi keraguan di hatiku bahwa Ruka-kun memang benar-benar CrimsonFlame.

"Ruka-kun, Natsume!" sapaku sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

Semua mata di gedung ini menatap aku dan Ruka-kun. Hampir semua cewek menatapku tajam. Mungkin karena mereka melihat pakaianku yang tampak sangat serasi dengan Ruka-kun. Kami bagaikan pasangan kekasih sekarang. Uwah, memikirkan itu membuat wajahku memerah. Lalu aku juga melihat wajah Ruka-kun yang juga memerah.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-san!" puji Ruka-kun, membuat wajahku tampak lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih…" jawabku malu.

Ruka-kun kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Aku tak percaya kita-"

"Iya, kalian terlihat serasi, aku tahu itu!" potong Natsume tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian menatapku dari atas ke bawah, dan menyeringai, "Aku penasaran apakah di dalamnya kau memakai polkadots lagi, Polka?"

Kedua mata hazelku terbelalak, "Dasar Natsume mesum!" seruku yang dibalas dengan seringainya yang semakin melebar dan tubuhnya berbalik arah memunggungiku, bermaksud pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Natsume! Terima kasih ya!" seru Ruka tiba-tiba yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari cowok mesum itu.

Aku menatap balik Ruka-kun, "Hhe… terima kasih untuk apa Ruka-kun?" tanyaku penasaran.

Namun pertanyaanku itu hanya dijawab dengan senyuman lembut dari Ruka-kun. Aneh, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka berdua. Apa itu tentangku? Entahlah.

Tak terasa sayup-sayup mulai terdengar musik iringan dansa yang bersumber dari orkestra kecil yang tampil di atas panggung. Serentak para pasangan mulai berdansa. Aku menatap Ruka-kun, yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman. Tampaknya Ruka-kun mengerti maksudku.

Ia kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Ayo kita berdansa!" ajaknya.

Wajahku memerah disusul oleh senyumku yang merekah. "Okay!" jawabku sambil meraih tangan kanannya itu.

Kami kemudian berdansa mengikuti irama lagu. Melangkah dan berputar. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku akan menginjak kaki Ruka-kun walaupun cuma sekali. Setelah aku meminta maaf, dansa kami selalu dipenuhi dengan senyuman dan aura riang. Aku merasa senang sekali. Sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa ada _seseorang_ yang sedari tadi menatap kami, _menatapku_, dengan dalam dan penuh makna.

Setelah lama berdansa dengan Ruka-kun, aku kemudian melangkah berjalan menuju meja hidangan untuk mengambil beberapa buah. Aku memakan buah jeruk dan strawberry kesukaanku, sambil melihat teman-temanku masih asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing:

Hotaru sedang memperlihat beberapa koleksi foto-fotonya dan diperlihatkan pada beberapa orang cewek yang berteriak histeris. Tampaknya foto-foto itu adalah foto Ruka-kun karena aku melihat Ruka-kun mengomel-ngomel pada Hotaru dan meminta cewek-cewek itu pergi. Sementara Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, dan Sumire-chan masih sibuk dengan pacarnya masing-masing.

Aku masih sibuk mengunyah strawberry-ku ketika tiba-tiba saja seluruh lampu di ruangan itu mati, dan pandanganku benar-benar terlihat gelap. Aku mendengar suara orang-orang panik dan beberapa benda jatuh. Lama-lama aku menjadi panik juga, karena aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat kemana-mana.

Kedua tanganku meraba-raba untuk menemukan letak meja hidangan dan bermaksud menaruh makananku. Namun sebelum aku sempat menemukannya, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada bahuku. Secara refleks aku berbalik, dan berkata,

"Ada ap—" kata-kataku tiba-tiba saja terpotong ketika cowok ini—aku tahu dia cowok karena aku dapat merasakan kedua telapak tangannya yang panjang dan kuat mencengkram kedua bahuku–mendekatkan bibirnya padaku, pada bibirku, menguncinya lembut dan perlahan.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan mengernyitkan kedua alisku. Aku hendak berteriak namun tak bisa. Ciumannya yang lembut dan dalam membuatku ikut terbawa dalam sensasi menggairahkan ini. Seluruh tubuhku mendadak lemas.

Cowok ini… cowok ini telah merebut ciuman pertamaku!

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Aku tahu cerita chapter kali ini rada-rada aneh, please don't blame me! Aku harap kalian semua suka dengan chapter ini. Review, please! Aku bakal usahain buat update as soon as possible! Arigatou!


	6. Confession and Wrong Kiss

**A/N: **Hi! Meet me again, Tama! Akhirnya aku bisa update dengan cepat! Mungkin aku nggak nerima banyak review buat chapter sebelumnya. Tapi nggak apa-apa. Thanks buat semua yang udah review! Okay, langsung aja, here it goes, chapter 6. Happy reading!

**Summary : **Mikan Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, diam-diam jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa. Lalu, saat pindah ke Alice Academy, Mikan menjadi dekat dengan dua cowok paling popular di sekolah, yaitu Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga. Apalagi Ruka sangat baik padanya, mereka pun akhirnya saling suka. Kini Mikan bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih antara teman chattingnya atau Ruka. Mampukah ia menemukan siapa sosok asli teman chattingnya? Dapatkah ia memilih salah satu diantara keduanya? NxMxR, no-Alice.

**Alert : **Jangan heran kalo banyak banget karakter yang OOC!

**Disclaimer : **Bukan fanfic namanya kalau aku yang punya Gakuen Alice, iya kan?

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confession and Wrong Kiss**

Cowok ini…Cowok ini telah merebut ciuman pertamaku!

Akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya padaku untuk mengambil nafas, begitu pun denganku. Setelah menghirup cukup oksigen setelah ciuman yang dalam itu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih sekilas. Aku menyipitkan mataku, berusaha untuk melihatnya lebih jelas lagi. Ya, akhirnya sekarang aku tahu bahwa sesuatu itu adalah:

Mawar putih! Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah siluet mawar putih! Jadi, cowok yang menciumku tadi adalah… Wajahku berubah merah dan menjadi panas ketika aku memikirkan itu. Dan saat itu pula lah, cowok itu pergi, aku tahu itu karena siluet putih yang tadi kulihat tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Tunggu! CrimsonFlame!" teriakku.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja semua lampu kembali menyala. Kini aku dapat melihat jelas semua yang ada di depanku. Aku melihat beberapa orang terjatuh, dan beberapa orang bersyukur karena lampu telah kembali menyala.

"Maaf _minna_!" seru Sumire-chan tiba-tiba dengan microfone-nya dari atas panggung. Ia ada disitu bersama Koko. "Sempat terjadi putus aliran sejenak tadi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa!" jelasnya sambil berusaha membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Sebenarnya, karena ada seseorang yang—" ucap Koko tiba-tiba, yang dipotong Sumire-chan dengan tinju di kepala cowok itu. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Lalu entah kenapa, secara refleks kedua mata hazelku mencari seseorang, yaitu Ruka-kun, dan aku melihat Ruka-kun berada sekitar 3 meter di samping kananku, terlihat kebingungan.

Wajahku memerah ketika melihatnya. Jari-jariku bergerak menyentuh bibirku. Ruka-kun tadi menciumku? Tapi walaupun begitu, aku merasa senang, ciumannya benar-benar lembut. Aku merasa bagaikan melayang menuju surga tadi. Aku tak menyesal, dan lebih parahnya, aku menginginkannya lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, entah kenapa aku berhasil bangun pagi hari ini. Setelah menyikat gigi dan mengganti bajuku dengan seragam sekolah, aku segera menuju laptopku. Sekolah dimulai sekitar setengah jam lagi. Masih ada waktu bagiku untuk bertanya pada CrimsonFlame mengenai kejadian tadi malam. Wajahku memerah mengingat itu.

Aku segera sign-in di MSN accountku dan bersyukur karena nama ID CrimsonFlame menunjukkan status onlinenya pagi ini. Aku merasa aneh saat aku chat dengannya pagi-pagi, karena biasanya aku selalu chat malam-malam dengannya.

**LittleHazel:** Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?

**CrimsonFlame:** Apa maksudmu?

**LittleHazel:** Tadi malam kau melakukan hal itu padaku!

**LittleHazel:** Kenapa?

**CrimsonFlame:** Kamu itu ngomong apa sih?

**LittleHazel:** Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu!

**LittleHazel:** Gara-gara itu aku sampai tidak bisa tidur sama sekali!.

**CrimsonFlame:** Kamu ini kenapa sih?

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku nggak ngerti, 'itu' tuh apa?

**LittleHazel:** Ukh~ aku sebal padamu!

**LittleHazel:** Tadi malam kau yang menciumku kan?

**LittleHazel:** Aku mellihat siluet mawar putih milikmu!

**CrimsonFlame:** Oh…

**LittleHazel:** Jangan hanya 'Oh'!

**LittleHazel:** Ternyata memang benar kau yang menciumku!

**LittleHazel:** Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu?

**CrimsonFlame:** Memangnya kamu nggak suka berciuman denganku?

**LittleHazel:** Bu-Bukannya begitu!

**LittleHazel:** Aku hanya… umm…

**LittleHazel:** Masalahnya itu ciuman pertamaku.

Wajahku berubah sangat merah ketika menuliskan kata-kata 'ciuman pertama' ini. Aku penasaran apa yang akan ia katakan tentang hal ini,

**CrimsonFlame:** Ciuman pertama huh?

**CrimsonFlame:** Pasti nggak enak ya, ciuman pertama di kegelapan. :P

**LittleHazel:** Itu semua salahmu! ,

**LittleHazel:** Memangnya ciuman tadi bukan ciuman pertamamu apa?

**CrimsonFlame:** Tentu saja bukan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja hatiku terasa sakit seperti sedang tertusuk seribu jarum (berlebihan, ne?). Tapi memang seperti itulah perasaanku ketika dia mengatakan itu. Jadi ciuman tadi bukan ciuman pertamanya? Lalu sudah berapa kali dia berciuman dengan gadis lain sebelum denganku? Ukh dadaku semakin sakit. Sepertinya aku sedikit cemburu.

**LittleHazel:** Jadi, sudah berapa gadis yang kau cium sebelum aku?

**CrimsonFlame:** Bukan urusanmu.

**LittleHazel:** Ukh~ menyebalkan!

**LittleHazel:** Yang pasti kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menciumku!

**CrimsonFlame:** Huh? Bertanggung jawab?

**LittleHazel:** Iya! Bertanggung jawab!

**CrimsonFlame:** Kau ini aneh!

**CrimsonFlame:** Padahal kau sendiri menikmati ciuman itu kan?

**LittleHazel:** Eh?

**CrimsonFlame:** Hhaha, padahal kau sendiri malah menciumku balik.

**CrimsonFlame:** Membiarkan lidahku bermain di dalam mulutmu.

**CrimsonFlame:** Kau tahu, bibirmu rasa strawberry.

Wajahku berubah semakin memerah dan seluruh tubuhku merinding. Entah kenapa pikiranku melayang dan mengingat kembali saat-saat ciuman itu. Uwah~ aku malu!

**LittleHazel:** Kyaa! Kau mesum!

**LittleHazel:** Ruka-kun, aku tak menyangka…

**LittleHazel:** Ternyata kau sama mesumnya dengan Natsume!

**CrimsonFlame:** Jangan berkata begitu, aku nggak mesum kok.

**LittleHazel:** Iya kau mesum!

**LittleHazel:** Pasti Natsume sudah meracunimu sesuatu kan sehingga kau jadi begini?

**CrimsonFlame:** Pfft… itu nggak mungkin.

**CrimsonFlame:** Lagipula kenapa kau sering berkata kalau Natsume itu mesum sih?

**LittleHazel:** Dia itu mesum banget!

**LittleHazel:** Kau tahu, dia bahkan pernah melihat celana dalamku!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hhahaha cuma itu aja kan?

**CrimsonFlame:** Lagipula bukannya kau sendiri yang mesum?

**LittleHazel:** Apa maksudmu?

**CrimsonFlame:** Jangan mengelak,

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku tahu kau menginginkan ciuman itu lagi kan?

Seketika saja wajahku kembali memerah dan mengeluarkan asap. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku menginginkannya lagi? Jantungku pun berdetak begitu cepat. Aku harus menghentikan ini, karena kalau nggak jantungku bisa meledak sekarang juga.

**LittleHazel:** Aku off!

**LittleHazel:** Jantungku bisa-bisa meledak kalau terus-terusan seperti ini!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hhahahaha :D

_LittleHazel has just signed out._

Kenapa sih dia? Kenapa Ruka-kun tiba-tiba saja sering menggoda dan mengejekku seperti ini? Lama-lama dia semakin mirip Natsume. Apalagi yang bagian mesumnya. Benar dugaanku, Ruka-kun pasti sudah tertular oleh Natsume sehingga dia jadi seperti ini. Gara-gara dia wajahku menjadi sering sekali memerah. Jantungku saja bahkan hampir meledak.

Ya ampun…Aku tak punya muka untuk bertemu Ruka-kun di kelas nanti! Bagaimana ini?

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 03.15 PM dan itu berarti 15 menit lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi. Sekarang ini sedang berlangsung pelajaran Bahasa Inggris oleh Narumi-sensei. Aku memerhatikan beliau dengan baik dan mencatat setiap apa yang diterangkannya. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku melakukan ini bukan karena sebab.

Aku tak ingin kedua mata hazelku curi-curi pandang ke arah Ruka-kun. Karena jika aku melakukan itu, wajahku akan kembali memerah dan jantungku pasti berdetak kencang.

"Hei, Mikan!" bisik Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku, balas berbisik.

"Kenapa sejak tadi pagi kau menghindari Ruka? Kau juga mengabaikannya ketika dia memanggilmu." tanyanya datar.

"Ah itu…" Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi aku menghindari Ruka-kun. Aku benar-benar malu dan tidak punya muka untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Apalagi wajahku selalu memerah dan jantungku berdetak kencang setiap kali berdekatan atau melihat wajahnya. Aku tak ingin seperti ini terus.

"Soal itu… aku juga tak tahu." jawabku bingung.

Hotaru sempat terdiam sejenak. "Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku ya, Mikan?" tanyanya langsung. Aku benar-benar kaget karena pertanyaan itu sangat menusuk. Ya, sebenarnya aku sama sekali belum bercerita apa-apa mengenai ciuman itu pada hotaru. Aku terlalu malu untuk menceritakannya.

"Ti-Tidak ada kok!" jawabku sambil menggeleng.

Hotaru menatapku diam sejenak, setelah itu ia menghela nafasnya. Kemudian aku melihatnya merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kertas, aku rasa. "Ini dari Ruka! Dia menitipkannya padaku. Gara-gara itu aku dapat 500 rabbit tambahan!" serunya sambil menyodorkan kertas itu padaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Aku lalu mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Hotaru. "Nanti ceritakan padaku, semuanya ya!" ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum.

Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya:

_Sakura-san, temui aku pulang sekolah di taman dekat hutan utara._

_Aku sangat menunggu kedatanganmu._

_-Ruka Nogi-_

Aku kembali melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Wajahku memerah, tentu saja. Entah kenapa kedua mata hazelku sempat melirik ke arah Ruka-kun. Syukurlah Ruka-kun sedang tidak melihatku. Tetapi sialnya kedua mata besarku malah bertemu dengan sepasang mata crimson milik Natsume, sahabat Ruka-kun. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku.

Haruskah aku datang sesuai permintaan Ruka-kun? Aku tak yakin itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar datang ke taman di dekat hutan utara. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri menunggu kedatangan sang cowok berambut pirang. Tapi untuk apa aku menunggu disini? Aku sendiri tak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hatiku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatap lurus ke depan. Kenapa? Aku sendiri tak tahu. Sejak kejadian ciuman di pesta kemarin malam aku menjadi seperti ini. Kenapa Ruka-kun harus menciumku sih? Aku menundukkan kepalaku lebih dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

Tapi walaupun aku menunduk seperti itu, aku tahu bahwa ada sesosok seorang manusia yang datang menghampiriku. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang melambai-lambai dan mata birunya yang cemerlang, aku tahu dia datang. Ruka-kun akhirnya datang juga.

"Maaf Sakura-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tadi aku sempat dicegat Natsume." ucapnya sambil berusaha meminta maaf. Aku menaikkan kepalaku dan tersenyum padanya.

"Nggak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga baru datang." jawabku.

"Untunglah. Aku senang kau mau datang, Sakura-san." ucapnya, lalu ia berhenti sejenak, menelan ludah dan mengambil nafas. "Tadinya aku pikir kau takkan datang, karena sejak tadi pagi kau selalu menghindariku."

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung mau berkata apa.

"Makanya…" lanjutnya lagi, "Aku memintamu kesini untuk menanyakan itu. Sebenarnya kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Aku bingung. Sesungguhnya pertanyaan ini yang paling kuhindari sejak tadi. "A-Aku.."

"Kau tahu," potongnya tiba-tiba. "Aku benar-benar merasa risih saat kau menjauhiku. Aku pikir kau membenciku atau apa. Kau sama sekali nggak benci padaku kan?"

"Tentu saja, buat apa aku benci padamu!" jawabku tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku…Sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu." jawabku. Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba Ruka-kun menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa di merasa risih? Apa jangan-jangan… "Lagipula sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Ruka-kun, kenapa kau merasa risih?"

Ruka-kun terdiam sejenak. Aku melihat perubahan wajahnya yang memerah. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Kau ingin aku menjawab jujur atau bohong, Sakura-san?"

"Bohong." jawabku cepat.

"Okay, kalau begitu…" ia lagi-lagi terdiam sejenak. "Karena aku sangat dan sangat membencimu, Sakura-san!"

Wajahku memerah seketika dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku saking terkejutnya. Aku tak percaya ini. Aku tak percaya. Tapi aku ingin percaya; karena itulah jawaban yang ingin kudengar selama ini keluar dari mulut Ruka-kun, dari mulut CrimsonFlame.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena malu. "Aku juga sangat membencimu, Ruka-kun."

"Itu jujur atau bohong?"

Aku lalu kembali menaikkan kepalaku dan tersenyum manis padanya. "…Bohong…"

Senyumku dibalas dengan senyumannya. Kami pun lalu saling menatap. Aku menatap dalam kedua mata birunya dan hal itu membuat jantung semakin berdetak kencang. Tunggu, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini biasanya apa yang dilakukan oleh para pasangan lainnya? Sebenarnya aku takut untuk menemukan jawaban pertanyaanku itu.

Benar saja, Ruka-kun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya kami larut dalam ciuman menggairahkan itu. Ciuman yang manis dan lembut.

Tunggu.

Kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah?

Apa yang salah?

Ciumannya.

Ya, ciumannya berbeda dengan yang kurasakan sebelumnya.

Kenapa?

Secara refleks aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, mendorong tubuh Ruka-kun, dan melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan menatapnya aneh. Sedangkan ia pun balik menatapku bingung.

"Ke-Kenapa, Sakura-san?" tanyanya heran dan sedikit kecewa.

"Berbeda…" jawabku. Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Apanya yang berbeda?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengambil nafas sejenak dan menatap lurus ke matanya. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menanyakannya. Namun aku harus memastikannya…dari mulut Ruka-kun sendiri.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Ruka-kun! Sebenarnya, apa kau benar-benar CrimsonFlame?" tanyaku tegas.

"CrimsonFlame?"

"Ya, CrimsonFlame. Dia teman chat MSNku yang paling berharga, yang selalu ada saat aku sedang membutuhkannya, yang selalu menghiburku saat aku sedang sedih. Apakah kau-lah cowok dengan ID MSN CrimsonFlame?"

"Teman chat? Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu padaku?"

"Karena selama ini aku mengira kau-lah CrimsonFlame, Ruka-kun. Kau sangat mirip dengannya. Jadi kumohon jawab pertanyaanku!"

Ruka-kun lalu terdiam sejenak. Aku melihat ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Aku tak dapat mengira-ngira, perasaan apa yang ia rasakan yang terlihat di wajahnya. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

Aku mohon, katakanlah 'iya' Ruka-kun! Katakanlah bahwa kau memang CrimsonFlame!

"Maaf Sakura-san, tapi IDku bukan CrimsonFlame."

Eh? Apa tadi dia bilang? Apa aku salah mendengarnya? Karena itu bukanlah jawaban yang aku inginkan keluar dari mulut Ruka-kun.

"Eh? Itu bohong kan?" tanyaku, memastikan.

"Itu benar!" jawabnya tegas. "Aku bukanlah CrimsonFlame. Kau salah orang!"

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku keluar dari kedua mata hazelku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa percaya. Bukankah saat pesta kemarin, yang memakai tuxedo biru muda dan mawar putih adalah Ruka-kun, bukan orang lain. Tapi Ruka-kun bilang dia bukan CrimsonFlame? Lalu CrimsonFlame itu sebenarnya siapa?

"Lalu aku katakan satu hal lagi padamu, Sakura-san!" lanjutnya, "Kau mungkin tak suka mendengar pernyataan ini, tapi ini memang benar. Dengar baik-baik, aku takkan mengulang lagi."

Aku menelan ludahku, bersiap mendengar apa yang seharusnya tak ingin kudengar itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengenal seseorang dengan ID itu. Sayangnya, kau tak tahu bagaimana kehidupan CrimsonFlame di dunia nyata. Bagaimana buruknya dia yang sebenarnya. Jadi daripada nanti kau kecewa, aku mohon padamu…"

Aku menelan ludahku lagi.

"Jadi aku mohon, Sakura-san… tolong kau jauhi CrimsonFlame, mulai dari sekarang!"

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Aku tahu cerita chapter kali ini rada-rada aneh, please don't blame me! Aku harap kalian semua suka dengan chapter ini. Review, please! Aku bakal usahain buat update as soon as possible! Arigatou!


	7. His Black Handkerchief

**A/N: **Okay then, here it goes, chapter 7. Happy reading!

**Summary : **Mikan Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, diam-diam jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa. Lalu, saat pindah ke Alice Academy, Mikan menjadi dekat dengan dua cowok paling popular di sekolah, yaitu Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga. Apalagi Ruka sangat baik padanya, mereka pun akhirnya saling suka. Kini Mikan bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih antara teman chattingnya atau Ruka. Mampukah ia menemukan siapa sosok asli teman chattingnya? Dapatkah ia memilih salah satu diantara keduanya? NxMxR, no-Alice.

**Alert : **Jangan heran kalo banyak banget karakter yang OOC!

**Disclaimer : **Bukan fanfic namanya kalau aku yang punya Gakuen Alice, iya kan?

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 7: His Black Handkerchief**

**ShiroUsagi23:** Hey there.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu.

**CrimsonFlame:** Yo! Apa itu?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku pernah cerita padamu kan?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Tentang bagaimana kesanku terhadap Sakura-san?

**CrimsonFlame:** Ya, kau tertarik padanya.

**CrimsonFlame:** Lalu?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Kau tahu, lama-lama rasa tertarik itu berubah menjadi suka.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Lalu berubah lagi menjadi cinta.

**CrimsonFlame:** Tak usah berbasa-basi.

**CrimsonFlame:** Apa yang kau minta dariku?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Tadi sore aku baru saja tahu suatu hal tentangnya.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Bahwa sebenarnya ia punya teman chat yang paling berharga.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Kau pasti tahu siapa 'teman chat' itu kan?

**CrimsonFlame:** Mana aku tahu soal itu!

**ShiroUsagi23:** Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu!

**ShiroUsagi23:** Sakura-san dengan jelas berkata bahwa ID orang itu CrimsonFlame!

**CrimsonFlame:** Okay, orang itu aku.

**CrimsonFlame:** Lalu kenapa dengan itu?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Kau tahu, Sakura-san ternyata menyukai CrimsonFlame!

**ShiroUsagi23:** Dia menyukaiku karena mengira aku adalah CrimsonFlame!

**CrimsonFlame:** …

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku nggak tahu tentang hal itu.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku hanya ingin dia menyukaiku karena aku adalah aku.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Karena itulah aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu.

**CrimsonFlame:** Apa itu?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku ingin kau memutuskan kontak dengan Sakura-san.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi dia.

**CrimsonFlame:** Tentang itu... hmm.

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku nggak yakin.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku mohon!

**ShiroUsagi23:** Kau sahabatku 'kan?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Kumohon, Natsume!

* * *

Matahari hampir saja tenggelam ketika seorang gadis berambut brunette dan bermata hazel itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Salah satu tangannya menyeka air mata di pipinya. Wajah manisnya terlihat memerah. Ia terus saja berlari hingga akhirnya sampai juga ia di kamar asramanya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia segera menuju tempat tidur dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku nggak percaya…" isak Mikan Sakura, sang gadis.

Kemudian dari arah pintu terdengar sebuah ketukan. Seorang gadis berambut raven pendek dan bermata amethyst datang memasuki kamar Mikan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke arah sahabatnya itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu ialah Hotaru Imai.

"Aku melihatmu berlari sambil menangis. Ada apa?" tanya Hotaru lembut tapi datar.

Mikan hanya menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan keheningan. Ia masih meringkul di balik selimutnya.

"Kau sudah janji akan menceritakan semuanya padaku kan?" tanya Hotaru. "Jadi ada apa? Ceritakan."

Mikan akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Hotaru sejenak. "Hotaruu~~" isaknya sambil memeluk Hotaru. Kali ini Hotaru membiarkan Mikan memeluknya. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan Bakagun seperti biasanya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Hotaru, Mikan lalu menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu. Semuanya. Dimulai dari kejadian di pesta kemarin hingga kejadian tadi sore bersama Ruka.

Hotaru menghela nafasnya, "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya kan? CrimsonFlame itu bukan Ruka!" tegasnya.

"Kamu nggak pernah bilang kayak gitu kok!" respon Mikan.

"Kau pikun ya?" respon Hotaru balik. "Sudahlah, yang penting ternyata memang benar kan kenyataannya? Kalau CrimsonFlame bukan Ruka."

Mikan menggerutu. "Darimana kau tahu itu?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku tahu, kalau ID MSN Ruka itu bukan CrimsonFlame, tapi ShiroUsagi23!" jawab cewek berambut raven langsung.

Mikan semakin kesal, ia lalu memukul-mukul Hotaru pelan. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang padaku tentang itu?"

"Aku ingin bilang, tapi nggak sempat karena waktu itu terganggu oleh e-mail dari Sumire. Kau ingat kan?"

"Oh ya, aku ingat sekarang…" sahut Mikan pelan sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya membentuk lingkaran.

"Okay lupakan itu sekarang," ucap Hotaru, ia lalu menghentikan Mikan membuat lingkaran dengan jari telunjuknya tersebut. "Aku tak percaya Ruka mengatakan kalau CrimsonFlame itu, kau tahu, buruk."

"Aku juga nggak percaya itu!" Mikan kembali terisak. "Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau tahu ID MSN Ruka-kun, berarti kau juga tahu CrimsonFlame itu siapa 'kan?"

"Ya aku tahu." jawab Hotaru singkat.

Mendadak wajah Mikan berubah antusias. Dengan senyum yang lebar, ia mendesak Hotaru sambil mendorong-dorong bahunya. "Si-Siapa? CrimsonFlame itu siapa Hotaru?"

"Aku nggak akan kasih tahu kamu." Jawab Hotaru datar. "Kamu yang harus cari tahu sendiri."

"Hotaru, kau jahat…" gerutu Mikan.

"Oh well, kayaknya kamu sudah baik-baik saja." Hotaru lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan bermaksud akan pergi. "Kalau gitu aku balik ke kamarku. Ada yang harus kukerjakan. Oh iya, kau hutang padaku 500 rabbits karena telah membuatku datang ke kamarmu untuk menghiburmu. Bayar besok ya!" ucap Hotaru datar sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar Mikan.

"Hotaru! Kau jahaaat!" teriaknya, namun sia-sia saja karena Hotaru sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit. "Aku rasa aku harus cepat tidur, oyasumi!"

Kemudian kira-kira satu jam pun berlalu. Sayangnya sampai saat ini pun ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia berguling kesana kemari dan berusaha memejamkan kedua mata hazelnya, namun ia masih belum bisa tidur juga.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur…" gerutunya.

Karena bosan ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu ia segera mengambil dan menyalakan laptopnya. Seperti biasanya ia sign-in di MSN accountnya.

Lalu dilihatnya ID CrimsonFlame online di daftar temannya. Tadinya ia ingin mengetik sesuatu untuk CrimsonFlame, namun ia urungkan niatnya, karena teringat akan kata-kata Ruka tadi sore:

"_Jadi aku mohon, Sakura-san… tolong kau jauhi CrimsonFlame, mulai dari sekarang!"_

Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak lagi mengingat hal itu. Haruskah ia menjauhi CrimsonFlame? Hal itulah yang kini menjadi perdebatan di pikirannya. Setahunya CrimsonFlame adalah orang yang sangat baik, tetapi ia bingung kenapa Ruka mengatakan bahwa CrimsonFlame adalah sebaliknya?

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang…" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetik sesuatu pada CrimsonFlame. Tapi sebelumnya ia akan meng-add ID MSN Ruka terlebih dahulu. Ia lalu add ID ShiroUsagi23 di daftar temannya. ShiroUsagi23 ternyata online karena ia dengan cepat mengkonfirm rekues dari Mikan.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Thanks for the add^^

**ShiroUsagi23:** Siapa ya?

**LittleHazel:** Ini aku, Mikan.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Ah! Sakura-san! :D

**ShiroUsagi23:** Darimana kau tahu IDku?

**LittleHazel:** Hotaru yang memberitahuku.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Ah, Imai-san ya?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Dia memang ada di daftar temanku sih.:)

**LittleHazel:** Nee Ruka-kun, apa kau serius tentang kata-katamu tadi sore?

**LittleHazel:** Bahwa aku harus menjauhi CrimsonFlame?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Tentu saja!

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku harap kau melakukannya^^

Mikan lalu menghentikan gerakan kedua jarinya ketika melihat balasan dari Ruka. Ternyata cowok berambut pirang itu memang benar-benar serius akan kata-katanya. Tapi Mikan masih tidak percaya bahwa CrimsonFlame bukan orang yang baik. Ia bahkan merasa berat untuk menjauhi CrimsonFlame, karena baginya, satu hari tanpa chat dengan CrimsonFlame adalah hari paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

"Aku…takkan mungkin bisa melakukan itu!" gumamnya. Ia kemudian segera mengetikkan sesuatu pada CrimsonFlame. Ia benar-benar tak bisa tanpa keberadaan cowok itu di dalam hidupnya.

**LittleHazel:** Hi! What's up?

**CrimsonFlame:** Jangan bicara padaku!

**CrimsonFlame:** Idiot!

**LittleHazel:** Eh?

**LittleHazel:** Apa maksudmu?

**CrimsonFlame:** Apa kau buta?

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku bilang jangan bicara padaku, you big-mouth!

Mikan membeku seketika ketika CrimsonFlame berkata seperti itu padanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?" keluhnya. Ia lalu mengetik sesuatu lagi pada CrimsonFlame untuk memastikan keanehan ini.

**LittleHazel:** Kenapa kau berkata begitu padaku CrimsonFlame?

**LittleHazel:** Seharusnya kau tak begini!

**CrimsonFlame:** Jangan sok tahu! Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa tentangku!

**CrimsonFlame:** Selamat! Kini kau telah bertemu dengan diriku yang asli.

**LittleHazel:** Dirimu yang asli?

**LittleHazel:** Apa maksudmu CrimsonFlame?

**CrimsonFlame:** Maksudku ialah… farewell!

**CrimsonFlame:** Seperti yang sudah kubilang, jangan bicara padaku lagi!

**CrimsonFlame:** Idiot.

**LittleHazel:** Tunggu!

_CrimsonFlame has just signed out._

Air mata Mikan lagi-lagi mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. "Aku tak mengerti, kenapa CrimsonFlame jadi seperti ini? Padahal kemarin dia biasa saja.. Kenapa?"

Karena frustasi, Mikan lalu segera sign-out dari MSN accountnya dan mematikan laptopnya. Setelah itu ia memakai jaket dan segera pergi keluar kamarnya. Ia terus berlari, tanpa arah. Air matanya masih keluar dari kedua mata hazelnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" keluhnya, hanya itu yang ia katakan sambil berlari.

Tak lama kemudian, tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, ia tiba di satu pohon Sakura besar yang berada di halaman besar milik Academy. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang saat melihat keindahan bunga-bunga Sakura tersebut dan segera duduk menyandar di bawahnya.

Ia menutup kedua matanya, sambil merasakan dinginnya angin semilir yang berhembus melewati seluruh tubuhnya.

"Polka? Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya sebuah suara parau yang berada di dekatnya yang membuat Mikan membuka kembali kedua matanya.

Lagi-lagi, entah ini kebetulan atau bukan, Mikan sangat mengenal suara dan panggilan 'polka' tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si mesum Natsume Hyuuga.

"Lagi-lagi, kenapa aku selalu bertemu kamu di saat-saat yang nggak tepat sih?" keluhnya sambil menyeka kedua matanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari cowok itu.

Namun sia-sia saja, karena Natsume menyadarinya. "Kamu nangis lagi? Dasar cewek!"

"Natsume! Kau-" ketika Mikan akan membalas kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Natsume meminjaminya sapu tangan. Sapu tangan berwarna hitam dengan inisial 'HN' di bawahnya.

"Aku benci melihat orang yang menangis tepat di dekatku." ucap Natsume datar. Mikan lalu meraih sapu tangan itu dan menggunakannya untuk menyeka air matanya.

"Arigatou…" ucap Mikan sambil tersenyum yang dibalas Natsume hanya dengan keheningan.

Setelah itu mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di bawah sinar lampu dan bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Bukan merupakan hal yang mengherankan lagi karena sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Kembali lagi pada Mikan dan Natsume. Walaupun mereka duduk berdampingan, wajah mereka menghadap ke arah yang bertolak belakang.

"Kenapa kamu disini malam-malam begini, Natsume?" tanya Mikan polos.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula ini adalah pohon milikku, aku berhak kesini kapan saja." jawabnya dingin. Mikan agak sedikit terkejut mendengar bahwa pohon Sakura yang indah ini adalah milik cowok itu.

"Milikmu? Aku tak percaya…" gumamnya.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya," ucap Natsume tiba-tiba, "Ngapain kau malam-malam kesini, Polka? Dan kenapa kamu menangis?"

Mikan terdiam sejenak, telah menyangka bahwa Natsume pasti akan bertanya hal itu. Ia lalu meghela nafasnya. "Yah, ini juga bukan urusan-"

"Katakan saja!" potong Natsume tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkan teman untuk melampiaskan hal yang mengganjal di hatimu kan?"

Kedua mata hazel Mikan terbelalak ketika Natsume berkata begitu padanya. Darimana cowok itu tahu bahwa ia sedang membutuhkan teman untuk melampiaskan semua kesedihannya? Ia lalu menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Natsume. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya dapat merasakannya saja." jawab Natsume datar dan cepat.

Mikan lalu terdiam sejenak. Setelah itu, ia lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. "Aku boleh cerita?"

"Hn." Adalah balasan dari cowok bermata crimson itu.

"Jadi, kau tahu, aku punya seorang teman chat. Kami sudah menjadi teman selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dia adalah teman terbaikku, yang selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya. Yah, walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sih…"

Wajah Mikan berubah merah ketika ia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku rasa aku menyukainya…namun ia selalu menolak untuk bertemu. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Hey, kamu mendengarkan aku kan Natsume?"

"Hn." jawab Natsume. Mikan lalu tersenyum, tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah dari wajah cowok itu. Natsume menyembunyikan hal 'yang berubah' itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya semakin membelakangi Mikan.

"Lalu…" lanjut Mikan, sorot wajahnya mulai berubah sedih. "Tadi baru saja, aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia benci padaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Apalagi dia menyuruhku untuk tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengannya. Aneh, padahal kemarin dia biasa saja…"

Air mata lagi-lagi keluar dari kedua mata hazel Mikan. "Aku tak mengerti… dan aku tak tahu lagi aku harus bagaimana…aku tak tahu lagi harus percaya siapa…" isaknya.

Tiba-tiba, ketika Mikan bermaksud akan menyeka air matanya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangannya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan membuat nyaman. Ia memutar bola matanya, dan melihat Natsume menggenggam tangannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya berubah merah. Ia juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Mungkin… ia tak bermaksud begitu." respon Natsume pelan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Sudahlah." Natsume lalu segera melepaskan genggamannya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Wajahnya masih membelakangi Mikan. "Aku mau kembali ke kamarku. Lalu kau juga, hentikan tangismu! Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku benci ada orang yang menangis di dekatku, motif strawberry!"

Kedua mata hazel Mikan lagi-lagi terbelalak. "Natsume kau mesum!" teriaknya. Namun cowok itu sudah terlanjur pergi.

Setelah puas berteriak, Mikan pun tersenyum. Ia tak menyesal telah menceritakan tentang CrimsonFlame pada Natsume. Setidaknya berkat Natsume-lah, Mikan bisa kembali tersenyum seperti ini.

"Ah, sapu tangannya ketinggalan." sahut Mikan.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Love it? Hate it? Review please! Aku bakal usahain buat update as soon as possible! Arigatou!


	8. Behind Those Crimson Eyes part 1

**A/N: **Hello there, ketemu lagi sama Tama disini! Sorry buat update yang lama banget. Sebenernya chapter ini udah dibuat sebulan yang lalu, cuma aku lupa mau update. Apalagi aku akhir-akhir ini agak stress sama uts aku yang lamanya 2 minggu~ arrghh~

Okay deh, ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu! Expect huge OOCness. I've warned you! Happy reading!

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 8: Behind Those Crimson Eyes [part 1]**

_-Natsume's POV-_

Aku benar-benar bosan.

Sekarang ini aku sedang membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur king-sized ini. Di sampingku berdiri laptop hitam Apple milikku. Aku melirik sedikit ke layarnya, banyak sekali yang online di list-temanku, sekitar ratusan. Namun aku tidak sedikitpun membuka chat dengan satu orang pun dari mereka. Aku juga mengabaikan orang-orang yang mengirimiku chat. Ya, aku sedang online di MSN accountku, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk membuka percakapan dengan mereka.

Nama ID-ku: CrimsonFlame. Jangan pernah sekali-sekali meng-add ID itu kalau kau sama sekali nggak kenal aku.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Hey, Natsume!

Aku melirik sepenuhnya pada layar laptopku ketika seseorang membuka percakapan denganku. ShiroUsagi23. Oh, ternyata Ruka.

Dia adalah sahabatku. Kami sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kami pertama kali masuk Alice Academy ini, yaitu sejak sekolah dasar. Kini sudah beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Setahun lagi kami akan lulus dari akademi ini, sampai saat itu pun kami pasti masih bersahabat. Dan aku akan terus menjaga janji yang dulu kami buat waktu SMP. Aku tak perlu menyebutkan janji tentang apa itu, selain tidak terlalu penting, janji itu juga adalah rahasia kami berdua.

Okay, aku tarik kata-kataku khusus untuk Ruka. Aku akan mengirimi chat balasan untuknya.

**CrimsonFlame:** Yo.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Natsume, kemarin aku menemukan CD musik bagus di central town

**ShiroUsagi23:** Tadinya aku mau beli itu kemarin tapi uang yang kubawa tak cukup.

**CrimsonFlame:** Tak usah berbasa-basi

**CrimsonFlame:** Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Please, besok antarkan aku ke central town ya!

**CrimsonFlame:** Kenapa mesti aku?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Ayolah, lagipula aku kan masih punya hutang untuk mentraktirmu.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Jadi besok aku akan sekalian traktir kamu!

**ShiroUsagi23:** Mau kan? *puppy eyes*

**CrimsonFlame:** Dasar kau ini… *sigh*

**CrimsonFlame:** Oke deh!

Setelah itu obrolan kami terus berlanjut. Aku terus chat dengannya sampai matahari terbenam sepenuhnya. Tch, padahal tadi masih sore. Waktu benar-benar berjalan sangat cepat tanpa kusadari.

Aku menguap. Aku melirik ke arah jam di laptopku. Baru jam 7 malam. Kenapa aku menguap ya? Mungkin aku terlalu kecapekan. Aneh, padahal tadi pagi aku juga sempat tidur di kelas. Ah sudahlah, aku sebaiknya tidur saja. Aku menutup mataku dan dengan cepat masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamar asramaku dan menusuk kedua mataku yang masih tertutup. Aku membuka mataku, merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan sinar matahari itu. Kemudian aku segera bangkit dan menutup gordennya. Tampaknya tadi malam aku membiarkan gordennya terbuka. Lalu saat aku kembali menuju tempat tidur, aku melihat laptopku masih berdiri di atasnya.

Aku menoleh ke layarnya. Ya ampun, aku masih online! Aku memegang laptopku dan merasakan panasnya menjalar ke telapak tanganku. Aku melirik ke status baterainya. Tinggal 15 % lagi sebelum baterainya benar-benar habis. Oh sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera tidur lagi dan membiarkan laptopku hingga mati. Aku melirik ke arah jamnya. Baru jam 06.15 pagi. Aku membaringkan tubuhku lagi dan menutup kedua mata crimsonku.

…

Sial, aku tak bisa tidur.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku lagi dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Setelah itu aku segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti bajuku. Kemudian aku menuju laptopku. Melihat apakah laptopnya sudah mati atau belum. Namun yang kulihat adalah seseorang mengirimiku pesan chat. Seseorang itu ialah LittleHazel.

**LittleHazel:** Hai!

**CrimsonFlame:** Hai, tumben kamu yang nyapa duluan!

**LittleHazel:** Hhahahaha, iya!

**LittleHazel:** Karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling spesial buatku!

**CrimsonFlame:** Wah, apa itu?

**LittleHazel:** Tebak dong!

**CrimsonFlame:** Humm…

**CrimsonFlame:** Coba kupikir…

**CrimsonFlame:** Hari ini kakekmu mengunjungimu?

**LittleHazel:** Nope

**LittleHazel:** Kamu salah!

**CrimsonFlame:** Okay, aku nyerah! Hari ini kenapa?

**LittleHazel:** Kau tahu, hari ini aku pindah ke Alice Academy! Aku pindah ke sekolahmu!

Kedua mata crimsonku sedikit terbelalak saat membaca balasan darinya. Aku bukan orang yang dapat dengan mudah membelalakkan mataku seperti itu, tapi balasan dari LittleHazel cukup membuatku menjadi seperti itu. Aku terdiam sejenak. Bermaksud mencerna apa yang ia katakan. Dia mau pindah ke akademi ini? Kenapa? Kok bisa? Apa aku salah lihat?

Sial, otakku jadi nggak beres karena baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan benar sekarang. Oh ayolah, semua orang bisa masuk ke akademi kapan saja mereka mau. Tch, ini pasti gara-gara sinar matahari yang menusuk kedua mataku tadi, hingga aku jadi begini.

Aku memukul kepalaku. Pikiranku benar-benar tidak beres hari ini.

Daripada itu, bukankah bagus kalau LittleHazel pindah ke akademi ini? Itu berarti aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Bukankah itu yang selama ini aku inginkan selama setengah tahun ini? Ah sudahlah, aku akan semakin tidak beres kalau memikirkan itu. Aku cepat-cepat mengetikkan sesuatu padanya, karena aku sadar aku pasti telah membiarkannya menunggu jawaban dariku di saat aku mengeluhkan otakku yang tidak beres ini.

**CrimsonFlame:** Wah? Bagus dong!

**LittleHazel:** Iya kan?

**LittleHazel:** Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, sahabatku!

*Tiit-Tiit-Tiit-*

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar bunyi yang seharusnya sudah familiar di telingaku. Sial, baterainya mau habis! Tinggal 1 % lagi! Laptop ini benar-benar memberitahuku di saat yang tidak tepat, eh, mungkin di saat yang tepat. Aku harus segera off, karena kalau tidak aku akan membuatnya heran karena aku tiba-tiba saja disconnected tanpa bilang-bilang.

**CrimsonFlame:** Eh? Oh iya…

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku harus pergi, bye Little Hazel!

**LittleHazel:** Oh? Bye…

_CrimsonFlame has just signed out._

Laptopku segera saja mati tepat disaat aku sudah off. Benar-benar waktu yang sangat tepat. Aku segera menyimpan laptopku ke tempatnya. Entah kenapa aku malas men-charge pagi ini. Setelah itu aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku di kasur dan menyalakan TV. Sekolah dimulai 2 jam lagi. Masih banyak waktu dan aku tak perlu terburu-buru.

Oh ya, selama aku mengisi waktuku biarkan aku bercerita sedikit mengenai LittleHazel.

Gadis itu teman chatku. Aku pertama kali mengenalnya setengah tahun yang lalu. Dia tiba-tiba saja meng-add IDku. Tentu saja waktu itu aku tolak rekuesnya karena selain aku tak kenal siapa dia, aku juga berpikir bahwa mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu fansku yang membuatku muak. Kau tahu, para fans gila itu selalu saja mengirimiku pesan chat yang menjijikan setiap aku online. Aku sudah menghapus mereka dari daftar temanku, dan menolak ketika mereka meng-add-ku lagi.

Seperti biasa, aku pun menolak rekues dari seseorang berID LittleHazel ini. Namun seperti yang kuduga, dia terus mencoba meng-add-ku lagi dan lagi. Saat itu semakin kuat dugaanku bahwa dia memang salah satu fansku. Aku tetap menolak rekuesnya sampai dia menulis message di bawah status rekuesnya.

_Aku nggak tahu siapa kamu, tapi aku merasa tertantang sekali karena kau selalu menolak rekues dariku! Tapi setidaknya sekarang please confirm rekuesku, karena aku begitu penasaran denganmu! Jangan sampai aku merubah pikiranku ._

Aku kaget membaca message itu. Kalau benar dia fansku, seharusnya dia tahu siapa aku. Namun cewek ini bahkan tak mengenal aku. Karena tertarik, aku pun meng-confirm rekuesnya. Setelah itu, dia mengirimiku pesan chat berisi keluhan darinya padaku. Aku hanya terkikik saja dan membalas chatnya.

Namun aku tak menyangka bahwa setelah itu kami akan menjadi dekat. Padahal tak pernah sekalipun kami saling bertatap muka. Entah kenapa aku bisa membayangkan sosoknya seperti apa. Apalagi dia sering sekali bercerita banyak hal tentangnya padaku. Cewek aneh, padahal aku saja tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang diriku padanya.

Kami chat terus setiap hari, setiap malam, biasanya sampai salah satu dari kami merasa ngantuk. Karena itulah aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat LittleHazel tidak online selama 3 hari. Entah kenapa aku merasa kehilangan. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal seperti itu.

Aku begitu bersemangat ketika akhirnya dia kembali online. Namun rasa semangatku hilang begitu saja saat mengetahui bahwa ia tak online selama 3 hari karena ayahnya baru saja meninggal dunia. Ia menangis––walau aku tak melihatnya tapi aku dapat merasakannya. Awalnya aku tak mengerti harus bagaimana, aku hanya menghiburnya sebisaku. Untungnya berhasil.

Setelah itu, entah kenapa aku langsung bisa tahu apakah dia sedang bersedih atau tidak setiap kali aku chat dengannya. Aku merasa berat setiap kali memang sedang sedih. Aku senang saat akhirnya aku tahu ia kembali tertawa. Aku merasa kehilangan apabila dalam sehari aku nggak chat dengannya. Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan ini?

Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia berkata bahwa dia akan pindah ke sekolahku, Alice Academy, hari ini. Aku merasa kaget, senang, sekaligus bingung saat menyadari bahwa dengan kepindahannya kami akan bisa bertemu. Mungkin semua yang kuceritakan tadi tak sesuai dengan sifatku. Tapi faktanya, aku benar-benar seperti itu, dan itu semua hanya karena keberadaan LittleHazel dalam hidupku.

Mungkinkah aku suka padanya? Oh, ayolah! Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat memikirkan tentang itu.

* * *

Aku tak percaya pada apa yang kudengar di telingaku pagi ini di kelas.

"Okay, minta perhatiannya! Kini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru. Seorang gadis tentunya! Kalian pasti suka!" seru Narumi si guru gay.

Dari balik manga yang aku letakkan untuk menutup wajahku, kedua mata crimsonku melirik melalui celah-celah kecil yang setidaknya membuatku dapat melihat ke depan. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut brunette berdiri di samping Narumi. Aku memfokuskan pandanganku yang terbatas pada gadis itu.

"Namaku Mikan Sakura, mohon bantuannya!" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Mikan Sakura? Mungkinkah gadis itu adalah LittleHazel? Karena gadis itu pindah ke sekolah ini dengan waktu yang bersamaan dengan LittleHazel. Aku tahu bahwa LittleHazel seusia dan setingkat denganku, tapi mungkin saja dia masuk ke kelas yang berbeda denganku. Mungkin saja hari ini ada dua murid baru yang masuk sekolah ini.

Bukannya aku bermaksud mengelak dari kenyataan, tapi berbagai kemungkinan pasti akan selalu ada, sampai aku berhasil membuktikannya dengan kedua mataku sendiri.

Aku menutup mataku, bermaksud untuk menghabiskan seluruh jam pelajaran dengan tertidur. Pelajaran tak begitu penting bagiku, karena aku sudah mengerti apa yang guru-guru itu ajarkan. Berterimakasihlah pada kejeniusanku.

Tapi sialnya, aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur.

…

Akhirnya waktu sekolah pun selesai dan semua murid kembali pada aktivitas bersenang-senang mereka. Aku segera bangkit dan memasukkan manga-ku ke dalam tas. Entah kenapa kedua mataku refleks melirik ke arah bangku milik Mikan Sakura. Namun gadis itu sudah tidak ada di tempat, mungkin sudah pergi bersama Imai, sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu.

Aku menoleh menuju Ruka yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. "Oi, sekarang jadi ke Central Town?" tanyaku datar.

Ruka menatapku dan menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan sambil membungkuk. "Sorry Natsume, tapi tadi Misaki-sensei menyuruhku memberi makan burung-burung peliharaan sekolah setelah pelajaran usai! Mungkin nanti malam saja kita kesana, sekitar jam 7 atau jam 8! Kau bisa kan?"

"No problem." jawabku singkat. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan Ruka setelah sahabatku itu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

Lalu seperti biasanya juga, setelah pulang sekolah aku melangkah menuju tempat favoritku di akademi ini: Pohon Sakura di taman Central Town. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi pohon Sakura yang merupakan 'milikku', yaitu yang berada di halaman besar wilayah High School dormitory. Namun entah kenapa aku lebih ingin berada di pohon Sakura yang ada di taman Central Town.

Aku memanjat batang besarnya dan duduk di salah satu cabang batangnya. Aku mengeluarkan lagi mangaku dan membacanya sambil selesai. Hembusan angin musim panas yang gerah ini entah kenapa membuatku ngantuk. Bagaikan seekor kucing, aku menutup wajahku dengan manga dan tertidur lumayan pulas. Hingga akhirnya aku dibangunkan oleh sebuah teriakan di dekatku:

"BURUNG SIALAN! KENAPA KAMU BUANG KOTORAN DI KEPALAKU?"

Sialan juga kau. Berisik banget sih.

Aku membuka mataku dan sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan Mikan Sakura yang berantakan, wajah yang memerah, dan kotoran burung di kepalanya. Aku terkikik melihatnya marah-marah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik, mungkinkah dia benar-benar LittleHazel?

"Hnn…idiot!" ucapku sambil melompat turun dari pohon Sakura dan menatapnya. ""Hei, idiot! Teriakanmu itu mengganggu tidurku!" seruku smirking.

"Apa katamu, Hyuuga?" balasnya dengan intonasi yang tinggi. "Siapa suruh kamu tidur disitu!"

"Aku tidur dimana pun bukan urusanmu, baka!" ucapku. Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan dia dan Imai. Smirk masih terukir di wajahku dan semakin lebar. Aku tak tahu apakah dia memang LittleHazel atau bukan, yang pasti seorang gadis bernama Mikan Sakura telah menarik perhatianku. Aku pun lalu berjalan kembali ke asrama.

Malam pun tiba. Aku telah siap memakai celana jins biru dongker dan t-shirt hijau army untuk pergi bersama Ruka ke Central Town. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 07.35 malam dan Ruka masih belum memanggilku untuk pergi. Untuk mengisi waktuku seperti biasa aku online di MSN accountku sekaligus men-charge laptopku.

Seperti biasanya pula aku sedang chat dengan LittleHazel. Kami sedang membicarakan kesannya tentang Alice Academy, sekolah barunya. Tampaknya ia senang masuk sekolah ini. Kemudian hal yang paling membuatku tertarik adalah ketika dia menceritakan pengalamannya saat masuk sekolah ini:

Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Narumi, Hotaru Imai yang menjadi partnernya, Natsume Hyuuga yang menyebalkan, hingga Ruka Nogi yang membersihkan kotoran di kepalanya. Sekarang sudah tak ada lagi keraguan di otakku bahwa Mikan Sakura ternyata benar adalah LittleHazel. Aku cekikikan membaca ketikannya yang panjang. Apalagi ketika dia bilang aku ini menyebalkan.

Apa yang akan terjadi ya, kalau dia akhirnya tahu bahwa CrimsonFlame adalah Natsume Hyuuga yang menyebalkan?

Aku semakin cekikikan.

Tunggu, kalau itu terjadi apakah itu berarti nantinya dia akan berubah menjadi membenci CrimsonFlame? Bahkan untuk lebih buruknya, dia mungkin takkan mau berbicara lagi dengan CrimsonFlame? Soalnya dia kan benci padaku?

**LittleHazel:** Aku ingin tahu wajahmu seperti apa.

**LittleHazel:** Kita ketemuan yuk?

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam melihat pesan chat dari LittleHazel. Bagaimana jadinya kalau dia akhirnya tahu bahwa aku adalah CrimsonFlame? Apakah dia akan membenciku? Karena dia bilang dia membenci Natsume Hyuuga. Seharusnya aku tak terlalu memikirkannya dalam-dalam, tapi hal ini benar-benar memenuhi pikiranku. Ukh...damn! Sejak mengenal LittleHazel, aku jadi sering out of character seperti ini.

Aku terlalu memikirkan hal itu hingga aku sadar aku telah membuatnya lama menunggu balasan dariku. Ketika aku akan mengetik balasan untuknya. Suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamarku, disusul dengan suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal baik. Suara Ruka.

"Natsume! Apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita pergi!" serunya agak keras agar bisa terdengar olehku. Aku pun lalu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Okay, sebentar!" jawabku singkat. Setelah itu, aku segera menulis pesan chat untuk LittleHazel. Mungkin aku harus bersyukur Ruka datang di saat yang tepat. Jadi aku tak perlu menjawab ajakan dari LittleHazel.

**CrimsonFlame:** Maaf, Hazel, tapi aku harus off sekarang.

**CrimsonFlame:** Bye…

_CrimsonFlame has just signed out._

Setelah mematikan dan menyimpan laptopku. Aku segera memakai sepatuku dan membuka pintu. Aku melihat Ruka memakai celana jins biru dan t-shirt putih sambil menggendong kelinci putih kesayangannya. Ukh, kalau kelinci itu buang kotoran bagaimana ya? Sudahlah. Aku pun lalu tersenyum simpul pada Ruka.

"Thanks." sahutku datar.

Ruka menoleh padaku keheranan. "Hah? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Nothing." Aku pun lalu memalingkan wajahku dan segera berjalan. Diikuti oleh Ruka yang mengejarku dengan maksud berjalan beriringan denganku.

…

"Kau tahu, Nat. Tentang anak baru itu, Mikan Sakura." ucap Ruka mengawali pembicaraan. Sekarang kami sedang berada di salah satu kafe di Central Town. Aku memesan salad dan kopi, sedangkan Ruka memesan jus apel dan puding, serta sebuah wortel untuk kelincinya. Tentu saja semuanya Ruka yang bayar.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu." ucapku sambil menyeruput kopi. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Nggak sih cuman, dia benar-benar menarik ya?" jawabnya dengan wajah yang agak tersipu. Aku merasakan sinyal-sinyal aneh dari auranya.

"Menarik?" responku singkat.

"Iya! Bahkan ketika dia pertama kali masuk ke kelas kita, keberadaannya telah menyita perhatianku dari Usa-chan." jawabnya sambil mengelus kepala Usa-chan, kelinci putih miliknya. "Waktu dia terkena kotoran burung pun, dia masih terlihat imut!"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju denganku, Natsume?"

"Hn." hanya itu jawabanku. Kemudian entah kenapa sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otakku. "Kau suka dia?"

Wajah Ruka mendadak berubah menjadi merah dan ia pun menjadi salah tingkah. "Ng-Nggak kok! Aku cuma tertarik padanya! Itu aja!"

Aku menyeringai, "Nggak, atau, belum?" godaku.

Wajahnya berubah semakin memerah seperti apel. Bodoh, reaksimu itu benar-benar gambling sekali, Ruka! Aku jadi tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa berat.

"Ta-Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Terutama pada Imai-san, sepupumu. Dia itu, kau tahu, agak menyeramkan." serunya padaku.

"Tch, no problem."

Akhirnya kami meneruskan perbincangan mengenai Mikan Sakura, si murid baru, dan semakin lama aku meneruskan pembicaraan itu. Perasaan aneh yang kurasakan pun semakin menguat. Apa aku sakit? Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak tidur hari ini.

* * *

Pelajaran Jinno benar-benar membosankan. Oh ayolah, kau tahu kan kalau aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soal matematika di depan itu dalam waktu sekejap? Untuk mengurangi kebosanan, aku membaca manga-ku. Lalu setelah itu aku bermaksud untuk tidur ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan masuklah Mikan, si anak baru dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"_O-Ohayou go-gozaimasu…_" sapanya gemetar.

Idiot. Baru hari kedua masuk saja sudah berani datang telat di pelajaran Jinno.

Alhasil, si idiot Mikan langsung saja dihukum untuk berdiri di luar sambil menahan dua ember berisi penuh air. Aku menyeringai. Gadis ini memang benar-benar menarik. Dialah LittleHazel-ku. Tunggu, apa tadi kubilang? LittleHazel-ku? Aku segera menutup mataku dan tertidur untuk menghilangkan pemikiran aneh itu.

Kedua mata crimsonku kembali terbuka ketika aku mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Aku menyingkirkan mangaku. Jinno pun tampaknya sudah pergi keluar dari kelas. Aku mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut di luar kelas. Aku menoleh dan melihat teman-teman sekelas pada berkerumun meributkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa sih? Berisik banget." tanyaku pada Ruka di sebelahku, yang memfokuskan kedua mata birunya pada kerumunan itu.

"I-Itu Sakura-san." jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan. Oh, tampaknya terjadi sesuatu pada LittleHazel. Aku ingin melihat tapi aku malas berada di kerumunan. Akhirnya aku menarik tangan Ruka dan mengajaknya pergi ke kafetaria.

"Apa Sakura-san tidak apa-apa ya?" gumam Ruka cemas saat kami sedang membeli beberapa bungkus roti. Aku melihat raut kecemasan di wajahnya. Aku menolah padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, nah itu dia." responku sambil menunjuk pada suatu arah. Ruka segera berbalik menuju arah yang kutunjukkan dan melihat seseorang yang ia cemaskan sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

"Ah…" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Ruka.

Aku menatapnya kembali. "Kau penasaran? Kalau gitu kenapa nggak kita tanya aja?" ujarku sambil menarik salah satu tangan Ruka dan berjalan menuju gadis Hazel itu. Kedua mata crimsonku sempat menoleh ke arah Ruka, wajahnya memerah. Aku menyeringai.

"Dasar idiot!" ejekku pada si gadis Hazel.

"Hyuuga! Nogi! Kenapa kalian ada disini?" responnya, "Lalu Hyuuga… tak adakah kata lain selain idiot untuk memanggilku?"

"Oh…Jadi kau ingin kupanggil bodoh? Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" godaku sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak! Itu sih sama aja! Pokoknya aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku idiot, bodoh, atau hal lain yang serupa!" jelasnya tegas.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau ini?" Dengan cepat aku lalu mengangkat rok si gadis Hazel dengan kaki kananku. Seringaiku semakin lebar melihat sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ckck…Polka-dots! Kau buta umur ya?"

Aku masih menyeringai ketika gadis itu berteriak, "TIDAAK~ NATSUME KAU MESUM!" dengan mukanya yang memerah. Kemudian aku segera berbalik meninggalkannya, lebih tepatnya, tanpa kusadari meninggalkan dia dan Ruka.

Satu hal yang kudapat hari ini: mulai sekarang akan kupanggil dia 'Polka'.

Entah sudah sejauh apa aku berjalan ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Ruka dengan wajah girang dan memerahnya. Aku berhenti dan menatapnya ketika Ruka membungkuk untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Apa?" tanyaku langsung.

Ruka menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatapku, "Sa-Sakura-san mengajakku kencan sepulang sekolah! Aku nggak percaya, tapi aku percaya!"

Aku terdiam dan menatapnya untuk sejenak, "Oh." hanya itu responku dan kembali membalikkan badan serta berjalan.

Tunggu.

Apa tadi dia bilang?

Kencan?

Damn! Kenapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Aku nggak percaya!

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Love it? Hate it? Confess your opinions and critics through the review please! Aku akan usahain agar bisa update ASAP. Klik green button di bawah ini please!


	9. Behind Those Crimson Eyes part 2

**A/N: **Hello there, Tama is here! Sorry sorry banget buat update yang terlalu lama. Aku sibuk dan lagi nggak mood untuk buat fanfic. Now, I'm finally updating it. Are you happy guys?

Chapter ini chapter paling pendek di antara semua chapter. I told you right? I'm not in the mood to write fanfic. I hope that you'll like this chapter. Chapter ini adalah chapter re-tell versi Natsume bagian akhir. Chapter berikutnya kita kembali ke kelanjutan dari chapter 7. Aku benar-benar bertekad akan menamatkan fic ini, tapi aku nggak tahu mau tamat di chapter berapa, dan lagi aku lagi out of idea banget sama fic ini. Yah, kalau gitu aku minta ide dari kalian semua deh, pembaca setiaku! Lewat review tentunya^^

Okay deh, ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu! Expect huge OOCness. I've warned you! Happy reading!

* * *

Aku menutup kedua mata crimsonku, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini. Namun tak berhasil. Kata-kata Ruka tadi tetap saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"_Sa-Sakura-san mengajakku kencan sepulang sekolah! Aku nggak percaya, tapi aku percaya!"_

Lama-lama aku menjadi kesal. Kemudian aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Membuka pintu kaca menuju balkon dan berdiri diam di tempat itu. Aku menghirup udara sore hari yang berhembus melewatiku.

Sial, kemana mereka kencan?

Aku memukul kepalaku. Menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena telah memikirkan hal yang seharusnya bukan urusanku. Benar, Ruka mau kencan dengan siapapun sama sekali bukan urusanku. Aku ulangi, sama sekali bukan urusanku.

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 9: Behind Those Crimson Eyes [part 2]**

Tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada disini?

Aku tak mengerti kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku. Yang kutahu kini aku sedang berada di salah satu cabang batang salah satu pohon di Central Town. Kenapa aku berada di sini? Aku tak tahu. Kenapa mesti Central Town? Aku juga tak tahu.

Tak lama kemudian ujung kedua mataku menangkap sesosok cowok berambut pirang dan sesosok cewek berambut brunette, yang keduanya terlihat sangat familiar bagiku. Mereka keluar dari barisan sebuah toko dimana si cewek memegang sebungkus howalon. Itu mereka, Ruka dan Polkadot.

Firasatku memang bagus!

Diam-diam aku mengikuti Ruka dan Polka yang sedang berjalan pulang menuju kea rah asrama. Ternyata mereka cuma pergi untuk membeli Howalon? What the? Kupikir mereka benar-benar kencan! Benar-benar membosankan!

Lalu untuk apa aku mengikuti mereka? Hal seperti ini benar-benar membuatku menjadi gila.

Namun semuanya berubah menjadi menarik ketika aku hanya melihat Polka berjalan sendirian. Menoleh kesana-kemari dengan wajah cemas. Aku pun tak melihat Ruka di sekitarnya. Dia tersesat? Bodoh sekali.

Aku lalu mengikutinya yang berlari kesana-kemari dan bertanya pada orang-orang yang ia lewati. Namun aku merasa dia berlari semakin jauh dari asrama. Aku menyeringai menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar sangat tersesat. Teruslah berlari Little Hazel.

Hingga suatu ketika ia berhenti dan duduk di salah satu kursi di Central Town. Ia lalu membuka bungkus howalonnya dan memakannya satu-persatu. Aku mengamatinya dari jauh. Cukup jauh, tapi tak membuatku tak menyadari air mata yang terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

Entah kenapa aku menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Lho, Polka?"

Polka menolehkan wajahnya padaku dan sempat kulihat usahanya untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya dariku. "Natsume? Ngapain kamu disini?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Seharusnya aku yang ngomong itu, ngapain kamu disini malam-malam begini polka?"

Polka terdiam sejenak, tampak ada keraguan di wajah polosnya. "A-Aku lagi menikmati bulan kok! Memangnya nggak boleh ya!" serunya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku menyeringai. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa dia sedang membohongiku. "Tersesat ya, Polka?" godaku dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

"Hhuh…iya."

"Hn, dasar idiot!"

"Biarin!" Polka kembali menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

Setelah itu, kami berdua tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Situasi disekeliling kami benar-benar terasa canggung. Aku lalu membalikkan badanku dan membuat punggungku berhadapan dengannya. Bermaksud untuk kembali pulang ke asrama.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang tinggi dan membuatku hampir menutup kedua telingaku.

"Ke asrama, kemana lagi coba?"

Polka lalu mengikutiku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Andai ia tahu, bahwa secara tersirat aku telah menolongnya untuk kembali pulang ke asrama.

Namun, senyum kecilku itu memudar ketika aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Suara Ruka yang memanggil Polka.

Aku menolehkan wajahku. Kedua mata crimsonku terbelalak ketika melihat Ruka yang memeluk Polka. Ia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaanku. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Sesuatu yang ada di dalam diriku bagaikan menusuk-nusuk dadaku yang sekarang ini terasa sakit. Tanpa kusadari aku telah berlari meninggalkan mereka untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku memukul dindingnya dengan kepalan tanganku. Keras dan sakit. Namun rasa sakitnya tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di dadaku. Aku memukul dinding kamarku berkali-kali, sampai darah segar mengucur dari kepalan tanganku.

* * *

Aku menatap jari-jari tanganku yang dibaluti oleh perban karena insiden memukul dinding kemarin. Aku jadi ingat betapa susah payahnya aku menyembunyikan luka ini dari Ruka di sekolah tadi. Untung nggak ketahuan. Kini kedua mata crimsonku sedang menatap laptopku yang sedang sign-in di MSNku.

Sayang LittleHazel nggak online saat ini. Padahal aku sedang bosan-bosannya.

Kemudian aku membuka e-mailku. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah pesan yang belum terbaca di inbox-ku. Aku men-doubleclicknya dan membaca isi e-mail itu.

_**To :**__ Natsume Hyuuga_

_**From :**__ Sumire Shouda _

_**Subject :**__ undangan pesta XD_

_Hei! Buat kamu-kamu yang dapat dan baca e-mail ini, itu artinya kamu diundang untuk datang ke pestaku nanti malam jam 09.00 PM di gedung hutan utara. Jangan lupa pakai gaun atau tuxedo terbaikmu (salah kostum berakibat fatal XP), karena kalian akan menghadiri peringatan hari jadiku dengan Koko yang ke-3! Awas kalau nggak datang!_

_Catatan: Pesta ini __**khusus**__ cuma buat orang-orang yang beruntung mendapatkan e-mail ini! Buat para pecundang yang nggak beruntung, jangan sekali-kali ngaku dapet e-mail ini dan datang ke pestaku, karena aku tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang kukirimi e-mail!_

_**Reply this Message**_

"Apa ini? Siapa itu Sumire Shouda?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu ingat siapa saja teman-temanku di kelas. Yang sangat kuingat hanyalah Ruka, Polka, Imai, Mochu, Kitsu, dan Koko.

Oh, aku ingat sekarang, Koko pernah bilang kalau ia berpacaran dengan cewek bernama Sumire. Lalu ini undangan pesta peringatan hari jadi? Dasar pasangan idiot.

**LittleHazel:** Hei disana!

Aku sempat kaget melihat pesan chat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di layar laptopku. Yang membuatku lebih kaget adalah fakta bahwa LittleHazel-lah yang mengirim pesan chat tersebut. Akhirnya dia online juga.

**CrimsonFlame:** Yo!

**LittleHazel:** Aku mau nanya,

**LittleHazel:** Kamu juga dapat undangan pesta dari sumire-chan?

**CrimsonFlame:** Dapat, emang kenapa?

**CrimsonFlame:** Tunggu..

**CrimsonFlame:** Jangan-jangan kamu mau minta ketemuan lagi?

**LittleHazel:** Hihi nggak kok!

**LittleHazel:** Lagipula aku udah tahu kamu itu siapa.

"Hah?" seruku tiba-tiba. LittleHazel tahu siapa aku? Masa sih Polka yang lamban itu tahu kalau CrimsonFlame adalah Natsume Hyuuga? Apa mungkin aku terlalu meremehkannya dan sebenarnya ia sudah lama tahu tentang diriku?

**CrimsonFlame:** Siapa memang?

**LittleHazel:** Kamu itu…Ruka-kun kan?

**LittleHazel:** Ayo ngaku aja!

**LittleHazel:** Karena bukti yang kudapat menunjukkan kalau kamu itu Ruka-kun!

"What the-?" Ternyata Polka memang benar-benar bodoh. Aku juga bodoh karena sempat mengira bahwa ia benar-benar tahu siapa aku.

**CrimsonFlame:** Terus kamu mau datang ke pesta itu?

**LittleHazel:** Ternyata kamu memang benar-benar Ruka-kun! :D

**LittleHazel:** Tentu aja dong!

**LittleHazel:** Kita pakai baju yang sama yuk, Ruka-kun!

**CrimsonFlame:** Apa maksudmu?

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku harus pakai gaun, begitu?

**LittleHazel:** Bukan begitu :(

**LittleHazel:** Maksudku kita memakai warna yang sama.

**LittleHazel:** Gimana?

"Apa-apaan ini?" seruku tiba-tiba dalam merespon isi chatku dengan LittleHazel. Warna yang sama? Aku menyeringai. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba kepikiran suatu hal yang sangat brillian. Benar-benar sangat brillian.

**CrimsonFlame: **Terserah.

**LittleHazel: **Yay! Kalau begitu, hmm, warna apa yang bagus ya?

**CrimsonFlame: **Hitam? Merah?

**LittleHazel: **Warna-warna itu tidak cocok denganmu, Ruka-kun!

**LittleHazel: **Warna yang cerah cocok denganmu.

**CrimsonFlame: **Misalnya?

**LittleHazel: **Biru muda! Biru muda saja!

**LittleHazel: **Biru muda sangat cocok denganmu dan warna matamu!

**LittleHazel: **Kebetulan aku juga punya gaun berwarna itu.

**CrimsonFlame: **Terserah.

**LittleHazel: **Okay, kalau gitu kita sepakat memakai warna biru muda!

**LittleHazel: **Oh iya, karena aku akan memakai hiasan bunga mawar putih di rambutku,

**LittleHazel: **Kau juga pakai hiasan yang sama di saku tuxedomu ya! Yq?

**CrimsonFlame: **Okay, terserah.

**LittleHazel: **Kenapa jawabanmu 'terserah' terus sih?

**CrimsonFlame: **Terserah aku dong! :P

**CrimsonFlame: **Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku off.

**LittleHazel: **Eh, kenapa?

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku mau mempersiapkan rekuesmu yang merepotkan itu.

**LittleHazel:** Hei! X(

_CrimsonFlame has just signed out._

Seringaiku semakin lebar setelah aku akhirnya sign-out dari MSN-ku. "Sorry Polka, tapi aku memang benar-benar harus menyiapkan semua request merepotkan darimu itu." ucapku pada layar laptopku.

Setelah itu aku menraih iPhone ku. Mencari-cari sebuah nama dan menekan tombol dial. Sekira semenit kemudian akhirnya aku mendengar suara yang kuinginkan terdengar di telingaku.

"Halo. Ada apa Natsume?"

"Hei, Ruka! Aku ingin kau melakukan suatu hal untukku. Aku yakin kau pasti akan senang nantinya…"

* * *

Malam pun tiba, kini aku sedang berjalan menuju gedung di northern forest tempat diadakannya pesta bodoh itu. Aku mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam mengkilap serta kemeja berwarna merah darah, kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan Ruka yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna biru muda, kemeja putih, sebuah hiasan bunga mawar putih di saku tuxedonya.

Ruka menoleh padaku, "Ne, Natsume, apa benar Sakura-san akan memakai gaun yang berwarna sama dengan yang kupakai ini dan juga akan memakai hiasan bunga mawar putih?"

"Hn." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Sakura-san akan memakai gaun itu?"

"Sepupuku. Siapa lagi?"

Ruka hanya mengangguk karena sepertinya mengerti bahwa sangat masuk akal sekali kalau Imai pasti tahu gaun seperti apa yang akan Polka pakai. Aku hanya tak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar percaya bahwa Imai Hotaru mau saja memberikan informasi itu padaku.

Akhirnya kami tiba di gedung tersebut dan langsung disambut oleh pada fan-girls dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka. Aku menutup telingaku, merasa kesal dan berisik. Aku menatap tajam ke arah mereka semua. Namun mereka semakin membabi-buta saat kutatap. How annoying.

Kedua mata crimson-ku kini terfokus pada kedua mahluk di dekatku, Ruka dan Polka. Benar-benar sungguh serasi. Mereka sungguh terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih. Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Entah kenapa merasa kesal. Aku lalu segera berbalik, bermaksud menjauhi mereka.

"Natsume! Terima kasih ya!" seru Ruka tiba-tiba yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dariku.

Aku menatap mereka berdansa dengan gembiranya dari jauh. Polka tersenyum dan tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak, melihat bahwa senyuman itu dipersembahkan bukan padaku. Aku mengambil gelas minuman di sebelahku, kemudian secara cepat menghabiskan minuman tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, ujung kedua mataku menangkap sesuatu.

Sebuah generator listrik. Aku menyeringai ketika sebuah ide gila terlintas di pikiranku.

Aku segera memetik sebatang bunga mawar putih yang dipajang di meja hidangan, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku tuxedo-ku. Setelah itu, aku mendekati seseorang yang sedang berdansa di dekatku.

"Oi, Koko! Kau ada hutang padaku kan? Aku lunasin hutang itu asal kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku!" ucapku menyeringai lebar.

…

Tiba-tiba saja semua lampu yang menerangi bagian dalam gedung ini mati. Kegelapan dan teriakan mulai memenuhi seisi ruangan. Aku segera berjalan mendekati sang targetku: Polka. Kedua mataku sudah terbiasa melihat ke dalam kegelapan, sehingga aku dapat dengan mudah menemukan gadis bodoh itu.

Aku menyentuh bahunya perlahan, sebelum aku menarik lengannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Kami berciuman.

* * *

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku ingin kau memutuskan kontak dengan Sakura-san.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi dia.

Aku terdiam menatap kumpulan kata-kata yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat di dadaku, seperti menusuk. Aku kemudian segera menuliskan balasannya.

**CrimsonFlame:** Tentang itu... hmm.

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku nggak yakin.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku mohon!

**ShiroUsagi23:** Kau sahabatku 'kan?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Kumohon, Natsume!

**CrimsonFlame:** Aku nggak yakin, Ruka!

**ShiroUsagi23:** Well, kau harus yakin.

**ShiroUsagi23:** Seperti saat dulu kita membuat 'janji' itu.

Kedua mata crimsonku terbelalak melihat balasan dari Ruka. Aku hampir saja membeku menjadi batu jika aku tak cepat-cepat mengembalikan kesadaranku. Aku segera mengetik lagi balasan untuknya.

**CrimsonFlame:** Apa maksudmu?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Kau ingat 'janji' yang kita buat dulu Natsume?

**ShiroUsagi23:** Aku harap kau mau menepatinya.

**CrimsonFlame:** …

**CrimsonFlame:** -sigh-

**CrimsonFlame:** Okay, CrimsonFlame akan menjauhi Polka mulai dari sekarang.

_CrimsonFlame has just signed out._

Aku menghela nafasku dalam, kemudian menarik kedua lengaku. Aku menatap layar laptopku sejenak, sebelum mematikan benda kesayanganku itu. Setelah itu, aku membaringkan badanku ke tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit.

Maaf LittleHazel, mulai sekarang CrimsonFlame telah membencimu, dan akan memutuskan kontak denganmu.

Tetapi tidak bagi Natsume Hyuuga.

_-Natsume's POV end-_

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Love it? Hate it? Sorry buat struktur kata yang kurang tepat, typos, dan pendeknya cerita. Aku males untuk re-read lagi dan mengedit chapter ini. I'm not really in the mood. Sorry m(=.=)m

Confess your opinions and critics through the review please! Oh yeah, jangan lupa tuangkan ide kalian masing-masing untuk endingnya fic ini. I really need your help! Please! Aku akan usahain agar bisa update ASAP. Klik green button di bawah ini! Arigatou!


	10. Searching for Crimson Flame

**A/N: **Yap! Inilah chapter 10 setelah cukup lama dari terakhir aku update chapter 9. Chapter ini adalah klimaks dari fic Confusion and Hesitation ini. Semoga para pembaca suka dan merasa berdebar-debar saat membacanya. sekali lagi, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besar atas keleletanku dalam mengupdate fic ini. Selain karena aku memang lazy, waktu yang ada juga tidak memungkinkan untuk dapat melanjutkan fic ini. Akhirnya, aku bisa lagi melanjutkan fic ini saat liburan Ujian Nasional sekarang (aku masih kelas 2 SMA, jadi belum UN ;p).

Okay deh, ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu. Happy reading!

* * *

Aku hanya duduk terdiam di kasurku dan menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh sebuah benda yang kini tergeletak tepat di atas telapak tanganku. Entah kenapa, kedua ujung bibir pink-ku melangkah naik dan mengumbarkan sebuah senyuman manis di saat aku masih menatap benda itu. Aku membaringkan tubuhku, sambil tetap tak mengalihkan fokusku dari benda di yang kugenggam tersebut.

Natsume meminjamkan sapu tangan hitamnya padaku—begitu pikirku karena tadi itu ia langsung saja bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan sapu tangannya tersebut. Entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihat ke arah benda itu, bibirku selalu saja mengguratkan senyum.

Aku menaruh kembali sapu tangan itu di sebuah meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Kemudian mematikan lampu dan segera menyembunyikan setengah badanku di balik selimut. Sebelum memejamkan mataku, aku telah memutuskan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengambalikan sapu tangan itu kembali pada Natsume besok.

Mungkin Natsume tidak semenyebalkan yang selama ini aku kira tentangnya.

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Searching For Crimson Flame**

Pagi ini adalah awal menyenangkan dari sebuah hari yang mengawali datangnya akhir pekan. Benar, hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Untungnya, matahari pagi bersinar begitu cerah membuatku sempat berpikir bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan setelah hari-hari kemarin dibebankan dengan pelajaran di sekolah dan segala hal lain yang menyangkut tentang CrimsonFlame.

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku. Aku teringat dengan perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan CrimsonFlame padaku. Kini semuanya jelas sudah; dia benci padaku.

Tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja membenciku? Tidakkah seharusnya ia memiliki suatu alasan yang masuk akal untuk membenciku? Apa salahku, sehingga ia sampai berkata bahwa mulai sekarang, ia telah memutuskan kontak denganku?

Air mataku hampir saja mengalir jika aku tidak menyekanya dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin mengawali hari yang cerah seperti ini dengan tangisan. Tapi tetap saja, apa yang dikatakan CrimsonFlame kemarin benar-benar membelah dua hatiku. Setidaknya tidak bolehkah aku ingin tahu apa alasan dibalik sperubahan sikapnya itu?

Okay, aku telah memutuskan! Di hari libur pertama akhir pekan ini aku akan mencari tahu dan menemukan sosok asli seorang CrimsonFlame! Lalu setelah itu aku akan bertanya secara langsung padanya, tentang apa salahku hingga membuatnya memutuskan kontak denganku!

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Oh, Hotaru sahabatku adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk kuminta bantuannya.

* * *

"Oh, ayolah Hotaru! Tidak ada salahnya kan menolong sahabatmu yang sedang kesulitan!" pintaku sambil memasang tatapan maut puppy-eyed pada Hotaru.

Hotaru mendengus jijik. "Iew. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku nggak mau!" tegasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak menyerah, aku lalu mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu sahabatku itu. Namun apa yang kuterima hanyalah kedua alisnya yang mengerut, tatapan mata yang tajam setajam silet, dan klimaksnya adalah tinjuan bertubi-tubi dari sang algojo, _Baka-Gun_, membuatku terpental jauh hingga menubruk salah satu sudut kamar Hotaru.

"Hotaru~ kau jahat!" isakku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Baka Mikan. Aku bilang nggak itu tetap nggak."

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku karena kesal, sambil melangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju tempat tidur Hotaru, tempat sahabatku itu duduk sambil mengelus-elus _Baka-Gun_ kesayangannya.

"Tapi aku kan sama sekali nggak memintamu untuk memberitahuku identitas asli CrimsonFlame! Aku hanya ingin kau membantu dan menemaniku menyelidiki latar belakang semua cowok di divisi High School! Masalahnya, nggak mungkin kan kalau aku harus menyelidiki semuanya sekaligus, dan hanya kamu yang mampu menghacker semua data siswa Alice Academy! Dengan itu kita bisa memilih kandidat-kandidat cowok yang akan kita selidiki secara langsung dan mendetail!"

Hotaru hanya terdiam mendengar argumenku yang panjang sambil memicingkan kedua matanya. "Aku mohon Hotaru~! Aku bersedia bayar berapa pun untuk ini deh!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara 'ting' yang entah berasal dari arah mana—atau mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi? Tetapi yang pasti, aku sempat melihat kedua mata amethyst Hotaru berubah bentuk menjadi simbol mata uang dollar yang berkilauan. Aku sampai sweat-dropped karenanya.

"Kau… mau bayar berapa aja?" tanya Hotaru dengan seringainya yang khas.

Entah kenapa aku jadi merinding. Aku punya firasat tidak enak tentang ini. "I-Iya! Be-Berapa pun aku bayar…!"

Dengan cepat Hotaru segera mengambil laptopnya. Ia mengetik sesuatu dengan sangat cepat—sampai-sampai aku tak dapat mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Kedua matanya pun tampak berbinar-binar hingga membuatku menelan ludahku—entah karena kagum atau karena seram.

Tiba-tiba saja Hotaru menoleh padaku. "Informasi apa yang kau tahu tentang CrimsonFlame sejauh ini?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku sejenak, bermaksud mencerna kata-katanya. Oh, akhirnya Hotaru setuju untuk membantuku! "Eh? Ng… Setahuku sih, CrimsonFlame itu seorang cowok dan bersekolah di divisi High School Alice Academy. Terus apalagi ya? Hmm… Oh iya! Ibunya sudah meninggal!"

"Hanya itu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Habis… CrimsonFlame jarang bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri sih!"

Hotaru lalu kembali pada laptopnya. Tampaknya ia sekarang sudah berhasil menghack data siswa. Baguslah. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, wajahnya lalu kembali menatap wajahku.

"Ini, daftar nama cowok-cowok yang setidaknya bisa jadi kandidat dari proyekmu itu." Ia lalu memperlihatkan layar laptopnya padaku.

**Search for word(s): **male, mother passed away

**Found 3 results (Page 1 of 1):**

**1. Andou Tsubasa**

**2. Hyuuga Natsume**

**3. Matsudaira Hayate**

**Result ends here. **

Kedua mata Hazelku terbelalak melihat sebuah nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mataku. Ibunya Natsume sudah meninggal? Kasihan sekali dia. Setelah itu aku segera menggelengkan wajahku, berusaha agar tidak memikirkan hal itu karena sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berpikir tentang itu.

Berarti salah satu dari ketiga orang cowok ini adalah CrimsonFlame! Oh My God, kini aku semakin dekat dengan identitas asli CrimsonFlame! Aku menatap dengan apik ketiga nama yang tertera di layar laptop milik Hotaru tersebut.

"Yah, sekarang kamu bisa selidiki ketiga orang ini. Berterimakasihlah karena aku sudah bersusah payah meng-hack account admin dengan membayar 10000 rabbit padaku!" jelas Hotaru datar dengan seringai dan sorot mata dollar-nya yang berkilauan.

Aku lagi-lagi membelalakkan kedua mataku, kemudian aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Okay… 10000 rabbit akan ada di rekeningmu besok pagi."

Kemudian aku kembali pada layar laptop milik sahabatku itu. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Natsume akan menjadi salah satu kandidat cowok yang akan ku selidiki. Adalah 1 banding 3 peluang dia benar-benar identitas asli dari CrimsonFlame. Namun entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih belum mampu percaya akan kemungkinan itu. Lalu aku menoleh pada Hotaru.

"Masa sih Natsume…? Aku tak percaya." ucapku pada Hotaru.

"Yah… terserah kamu." jawabnya singkat dan datar.

Aku berpikir sejenak, membandingkan antara CrimsonFlame dan Natsume. "Mustahil CrimsonFlame adalah Natsume! Sifat mereka jauh berbeda! Pasti CrimsonFlame adalah salah satu di antara Andou Tsubasa-kun dan Matsudaira Hayate-kun! Nee, Hotaru, beritahu aku dimana posisi dua orang itu sekarang!"

"500 rabbit untuk masing-masing orang."

"Okay," ucapku sambil menghela nafas dalam. "Tambahan 1000 rabbit akan masuk ke rekeningmu besok."

* * *

Kini aku berjalan perlahan melewati pohon-pohon rindang yang berdiri tegak bagaikan hendak menantang sang langit dengan keberaniannya. Barisan pohon-pohon itu bagaikan barisan tentara yang hendak melindungi sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Namun apa yang sedang dilindungi sang tentara hijau tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang amat fatal—walau mungkin bagi beberapa orang memang terasa fatal.

Sesuatu itu adalah ruangan klub resmi para otaku Alice Academy yang terletak di bagian dalam dari Southern Forest.

Aku mengedipkan kedua mata Hazel-ku ketika akhirnya aku menangkap sosok sebuah rumah kayu kecil yang sangat sederhana namun amat indah. Bibirku segera menunggingkan senyum setelah kedua kakiku memutuskan untuk berlari mendekati rumah kayu tersebut. Rumah itu memang terlihat sangat indah, apalagi jika dilihat dari dekat, namun aku meneguk ludahku dalam-dalam ketika aku akan mengetuk pintunya.

"Permisi…?" sapaku pelan.

Seketika pintu tersebut terbuka, sesuatu yang bercahaya menyorot silau hampir membutakan kedua mataku jika aku tidak segera melindungi mataku tersebut dengan kedua lenganku. Aku berusaha mengintip dari celah-celah yang tercipta antara kedua lenganku, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sosok manusia yang berpakaian aneh.

"Siapa ya?" tanya sang sosok tersebut.

Aku menjauhkan kedua lenganku dari kedua mataku itu perlahan untuk dapat melihat jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di depan mataku. Sosok seorang lelaki kurus berkacamata dengan rambut cokelat klimis. Aku sweat-dropped saat aku sempat berpikir bahwa sang otaku itu di depanku itulah yang mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan tadi.

"A-Aku Mikan Sakura! Aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan Matsudaira Hayate-san! Kudengar dia ada disini." jawabku cepat.

Ia lalu mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar! Dia memang ada disini. Ayo, silahkan masuk!"

Tanpa kusadari kedua kakiku melangkah satu langkah ke belakang. "Ha-Harus masuk? Sepertinya aku lebih baik diluar aj—"

"Ayo masuk! Jangan sungkan-sungkan!" potongnya sambil menarik lenganku secara paksa.

Kedua mataku dibuat kagum dengan keberadaan poster-poster anime dan action figure moe girls yang tersebar di mana-mana. Lalu tak lupa komik-komik dengan beragam judul yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ah! Kau kan temannya Cool Blue Sky ya?" seru seorang lelaki tiba-tiba.

Sesosok seorang lelaki bermata sipit melambai-lambaikan tangan kananya padaku, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang buku manga. Ngomong-ngomong tentang manga, aku jadi ingat Natsume. Cowok itu selalu tertidur dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi manga. Aku jadi sadar, selama ini aku belum pernah melihat Natsume tanpa manga. Apa jangan-jangan dia otaku juga? Ah, tapi kayaknya bukan.

Lho, kenapa aku jadi mikirin Natsume ya?

"Kau kenal aku?" tanyaku setengah kaget.

"Aku Matsudaira Hayate! Ada perlu apa denganku? Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin menyampaikan pesan Cool Blue Sky padaku?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis mataku, "Huh? Apa maksudmu? Cool Blue Sky itu siapa?"

Kedua mata sipit Hayate mendadak melebar. "Lho? Nggak tahu ya? Cool Blue Sky karakter anime yang paliiiing kusuka! Dia sahabatmu lho! Hotaru Imai!" ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya, wajah Hayate serentak memerah.

Kini giliran kedua mataku yang melebar. Cool Blue Sky adalah Hotaru? Sejak kapan Hotaru jadi karakter anime? Sama sekali nggak terbayang. Ah, orang yang ada di depanku ini aneh. Apa benar dia CrimsonFlame? Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusanku dan pergi dari sini.

"Err… Ano… Sebenarnya—" ah, mungkin aku akan gunakan Hotaru sebagai alasan. Maaf ya, Hotaru! "Hotaru ingin aku meminta ID MSN-mu, tapi itu pun kalau kamu punya. Boleh kan?"

"Yahoo! Tentu saja aku punya! Nih, catat baik-baik ya…"

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku menelan ludahku untuk mendengar lanjutan kata-katanya.

"ID MSN-ku _CoolBlueSky_Lover_!"

Oh, ternyata Hayate bukan CrimsonFlame. Syukurlah.

Aku pun lalu mengangguk dan membungkuk. "Okay, kalau begitu terima kasih ya! Nanti malam pasti Hotaru akan kirim chat untukmu! Aku pergi dulu… Sampai jumpa!" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku segera bergegas keluar dari pondok kayu itu. Begitu aku sudah berada di luar, aku dapat mendengar teriakan gembira Hayate yang berasal dari dalam. Maafkan aku, Hayate-kun.

Sekarang, tinggal mencari Andou Tsubasa.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan aku sama sekali belum menemukan siapa CrimsonFlame yang sebenarnya. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa yakin kalau Tsubasa-kun adalah CrimsonFlame, karena saat aku berbicara dengannya, ada beberapa karakternya yang mirip dengan CrimsonFlame. Sayangnya aku belum berhasil memetik informasi darinya yang sekiranya berhubungan dengan CrimsonFlame dan karena hari sudah semakin sore aku memutuskan untuk menlanjutkan penyelidikanku besok.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di kasur lalu menghela nafasku.

Tanpa sengaja kedua mata Hazel-ku menangkap sosok sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Oh, aku lupa, aku belum mengembalikan sapu tangan Natsume yang ia pinjamkan padaku. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Natsume, sedari tadi pagi aku belum melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Dia ada dimana ya, sekarang?

Lho, kenapa lagi-lagi aku memikirkan tentang Natsume?

Kemudian aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil sapu tangan itu. Aku harus segera mengembalikan sapu tangan ini padanya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengembalikan benda di tanganku ini.

Kamar special star Natsume cukup jauh dari kamarku. Aku harus naik tiga tingkat menuju lantai 5, sebuah tingkat yang hanya dihuni oleh special star dan beberapa orang triple star. Oh, sepertinya aku belum bercerita tentang tingkatan bintang yang diterapkan oleh Alice Academy ini.

Semua murid Alice Academy diberi penghargaan atas dedikasinya maupun prestasinya terhadap sekolah dengan memberikan bintang. Ada lima empat tingkatan bintang yang ada di sekolah ini, yaitu _nothing_, _one star_, _two star_, _three star_, dan _special star_. Peringkat nothing diberikan kepada siswa-siswi yang selalu berbuat kenakalan, selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah, dan selalu gagal di setiap ujian. Sedangkan special star diberikan kepada siswa-siswi jenius dan berdedikasi tinggi yang keberadaannya sangat langka di sekolah. Natsume adalah satu-satunya siswa High School division yang memiliki special star. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa Natsume mendapatkannya.

Fasilitas yang didapatkan oleh special star sangat berbeda dari triple star, apalagi nothing. Siswa-siswi special star memiliki kamar dengan luas 5 kali lebih besar daripada one star, furniture kamar yang serba mewah, maid pribadi yang mengurus kebersihan dan kerapihan kamar, bahkan ada wi-fi pribadi juga! Selain itu, special star memiliki beberapa keistimewaan, yaitu mendapat uang bulanan yang 10 kali lebih banyak daripada one star, dapat duduk di kursi istimewa bersama anggota OSIS di berbagai pertemuan, dan yang paling hebatnya lagi, seorang special star diijinkan pulang menemui orang tuanya saat liburan pergantian semester!

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Murid baru sepertiku hanya mendapat one star. Sedangkan Hotaru dan Ruka-kun sama-sama memiliki three star.

Tak lebih dari 5 menit akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamar Natsume. Cukup melelahkan karena aku harus naik tangga sebanyak tiga kali. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera mengetuk pintu kamar Natsume. Namun sayangnya tak ada jawaban.

"Natsume!" aku mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Natsume, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Aku mencoba untuk meraih dan memutar kenop pintunya dan apa yang benar-benar tak kusangka adalah pintu kamar Natsume dapat kubuka dengan mudah. Careless, apa Natsume tak pernah mengunci kamarnya? Sekalipun kamarnya adalah special star, sekolah anehnya sama sekali tak memakai pengamanan yang sedemikan rupa, sehingga keamanan special star sama saja dengan kamar nothing.

"Aku masuk ya!" sahutku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kedua mata Hazel-ku terbelalak melihat kemewahan yang sangat jauh berbeda disbanding kamarku. Belum lagi ukurannya yang begitu lebar dan luas—aku tak menyangka akan seluas ini. Wallpaper kamar Natsume terbuat dari semacam bulu-bulu karpet berwarna merah dongker yang sangat lembut kalau disentuh. Lalu aku dapat melihat air conditioner di beberapa sudut dan TV plasma 54" beserta beberapa sofa yang yang tampaknya akan sangat empuk. Tempat tidur king-sizednya ditutupi oleh oleh kain-kain transparan berwarna merah yang tampak seperti tempat tidur raja-raja di negeri dongeng.

Aku lalu berjalan mendekati meja yang terletak di depan TV dan 3/4nya dikelilingi oleh sofa-sofa yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku lalu menaruh sapu tangan milik Natsume di samping laptopnya yang menyala. Tadinya aku hendak pergi, namun laptop apple yang menyala itu benar-benar menarik perhatianku.

"Natsume lagi online ya? Biasanya dia buka apa ya? Apa jangan-jangan buka situs porno? Aku lihat sebentar ah!"

Aku lalu duduk di sofa yang memang benar-benar sangat empuk dengan layar laptop yang tepat berada di depanku. Ketika aku memfokuskan kedua mataku ke layar laptop itu untuk mengambil pandangan yang lebih jelas. Kedua mataku mendadak terbelalak dan sekujur tubuhku tampak beku.

Layar laptop itu memperlihatkan window sign-in MSN dengan nama ID…

…CrimsonFlame.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Polka?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangku, yang berasal dari sang Natsume Hyuuga yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Apakah kalian suka? Akhirnya terbongkar juga identitas CrimsonFlame oleh Mikan. Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Apakah Mikan akan menolak kenyataan bahwa Natsume adalah CrimsonFlame? Apakah Natsume himself akan menjauhi Mikan setelah jati dirinya ketahuan? Lalu sebenarnya janji apakah yang ada di antara Natsume dan Ruka? Jawabannya akan ada di chapter 11 yang akan kuusahakan untuk bisa update secepatnya.

Mohon maaf untuk para penggemar Tsubasa karena tidak memunculkan adegan penyilidikan Mikan terhadap Tsubasa. Tadinya aku mau memunculkan Tsubasa dan adegannya dengan Mikan, tapi kalau begitu nanti chapter ini akan menjadi sangaat panjang. REVIEW please!


	11. Her First Name and Decision

**A/N: **Here it is, my faithfully and lovely readers as well as reviewers, chapter 11 of Confusion and Hesitation. I hope you like it! Oh, by the way, your reviews really made my day. And FYI, I did reply to some reviewers who needed my answer. If you feel you reviewed Chapter 10 and think that your review needed my answer but believe that you haven't read it yet, then just check your Inbox! Lucky you if you find one. Thank you. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice and its property are rightfully belong to the greatest Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. But, I do own the plot.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Polka?"

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang sedang menyanyikan lagu-lagu sedih, seakan-akan hendak menertawakan mereka dan nasib yang menimpa mereka. Hawa dingin membuat suhu di kamar seluas itu menjadi beku, sebeku tubuh Mikan sekarang. Ia tak bisa bergerak, bahkan ia tak merespon apa-apa saat melihat lelaki di depannya sedang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang; hanya memakai celana jins saja dan handuk basah yang memeluk bahu bidang miliknya. Tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dan mengalir dari helai rambut ravennya melewati kulit pucat tubuhnya yang berisi dan berotot, membuat kesadarannya kembali mengontrol dirinya.

"Polka, kau—"

Sang gadis hanya menggelengkan wajahnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar ketika tangan kekar sang lelaki bermata crimson hendak meraihnya. Kedua mata crimsonnya dapat melihat rintik-rintik air, yang tentu saja, bukan berasal dari dirinya.

Natsume Hyuuga menoleh ke arah laptopnya yang masih menyala. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya ia melihat apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar sialan tersebut. Ia menghela nafasnya, karena ia kini sangat mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kesalahan yang sangat fatal seperti ini, betapa ia tak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Setelah itu, ia menutup layar laptopnya.

* * *

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 11**: **Her First Name and Decision**

_CrimsonFlame adalah Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga adalah CrimsonFlame._

Kedua kalimat itu terus saja kusebutkan berulang-ulang di dalam kepalaku, membuatku nyaris menjadi gila karenanya. Air mataku sudah habis, dan aku sudah lelah menangis. Aku hanya bisa sesegukan di balik selimutku, menggulungkan tubuhku di baliknya. Wajahku kacau, rambutku acak-acakan. Aku sudah tahu betapa bengkaknya kedua mataku tanpa perlu kulihat di cermin dan pandanganku sudah memburam karena banyaknya air yang menggenang di bola mataku.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan merasakan rasa sakit, kecewa, dan perasaan sedih yang sangat mendalam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pertama kali aku rasakan ketika ayahku yang paling kusayangi meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu. Walaupun saat itu bukan hanya aku yang merasa kehilangan; ibuku malah jauh lebih parah dariku. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih ingat bagaimana perasaan sedih yang kurasakan saat itu, dan aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan merasakannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Semua hanya karena keberadaan seorang cowok.

CrimsonFlame.

Aku menyukainya, sangat dan sangat suka, walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu muka dengannya. Aku jatuh cinta pada kata-katanya, godaannya, dan dia yang selalu ada di saat aku merasa kesepian, selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia sahabatku dan juga cinta pertamaku, karena itulah aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Bertemu dengannya adalah doa dan impianku setiap hari. Aku selalu berharap agar suatu saat nanti aku dapat bertemu dengannya dan menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Cowok yang menyebalkan, dingin, mesum, dan anti-sosial; kata-kata itu adalah kesan pertamaku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku jadi ingat saat-saat ketika kami pertama kali bertemu, saat itu ia mengejekku berisik—padahal wajar saja aku berteriak saat rambut kejatuhan kotoran burung. Lalu pertemuan keduaku dengannya, dia malah menyibakkan rokku dan melihat celana dalamku—sejak saat itu aku selalu dipanggil 'Polka' olehnya. Aku benar-benar kesal setengah mati padanya.

Ia selalu tidur di setiap pelajaran, dengan posisi bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan wajah yang tertutup buku komik. Aku merasa heran apa dia nggak merasa pusing terus-terusan tidur seharian? Seperti kucing saja. Dan yang membuatku merasa kesal padanya ialah karena ia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di setiap mata pelajaran, kecuali mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris oleh Narumi-sensei yang nyentrik—Natsume benci padanya—bahkan ia mengalahkan Hotaru dan Iinchou yang pintar. Benar-benar jenius sekaligus menyebalkan, sepertinya dia tipe orang yang dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mungkin karena itu pula ia mendapat peringkat special star.

CrimsonFlame yang baik nan lembut; Natsume Hyuuga yang super duper menyebalkan.

Semuanya berubah saat CrimsonFlame tiba-tiba saja membenciku tanpa alasan. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah lagi berbicara denganku, dan sejak ia berubah aku nggak pernah lagi melihatnya online di MSN saat aku sedang online. Dia bilang, dia yang sekarang adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Aku tak mengerti, jadi selama ini dia yang baik adalah dia yang palsu, begitu? Kalau begitu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu?

Ah, aku jadi tersadar, CrimsonFlame berubah sejak kami berciuman di pesta Permy. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamaku—Oh. My. God! Itu berarti aku berciuman dengan Natsume!—aku tahu aku sama sekali nggak berpengalaman dalam hal itu, apa mungkin karena itu dia membenciku? Karena ia tak puas dengan ciuman itu? Tapi mengenalnya selama setengah tahun ini rasanya itu tak mungkin. Lalu kenapa?

Dan, anehnya, sejak ciuman itu juga Natsume berubah menjadi sangat perhatian padaku. Aku jadi ingat ketika ia menghiburku dan meminjamkanku sapu tangannya padaku saat aku tenggelam dalam tangisanku. Aku merasa senang melihat perubahan sikapnya itu. Aku pikir mungkin kita akan bisa menjadi teman baik ke depannya. Namun pikiran itu menghilang ketika aku menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa Natsume adalah CrimsonFlame, cinta pertamaku.

CrimsonFlame yang tidak berperasaan; Natsume Hyuuga yang perhatian.

Sungguh bertolak belakang! Tidak masuk akal! Sebenarnya yang mana yang merupakan sifat aslinya? Kenapa di saat CrimsonFlame masih bersikap baik padaku, Natsume malah bersikap menyebalkan, sedangkan saat CrimsonFlame berubah menyebalkan, Natsume malah jadi perhatian? Sebenarnya maunya itu apa sih? Dia itu seperti hendak memberitahukan bahwa dirinya berbeda dari CrimsonFlame. Sikapnya itu seperti ia tidak ingin aku tahu bahwa CrimsonFlame adalah dirinya.

—Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Aku mengerti betapa tidak sukanya dia pada diriku.

Aku merasa hatiku seperti pecah dan hancur menjadi butiran-butiran debu.

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarku membuat pikiranku teralihkan padanya. Aku lalu menyeka air mataku dan merapihkan penampilanku yang kacau balau sesaat setelah aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku dari luar. Betapa aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san? Apa kau di dalam?"

Aku lalu segera membuat langkahku menuju pintu kamarku untuk meraih kenopnya dan memutarnya. Aku melihat sosok cowok berambut pirang dengan bola mata ceruleannya tampak dipenuhi dengan rasa cemas. Sesaat setelah aku membuka pintuku lebar untuknya, kedua matanya mendadak melebar dan tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku dengan erat.

"Ng… Ruka-kun… A-Aku tak bisa bernafas…" ucapku terbata-bata.

Mendengar ucapanku, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Aku lalu mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam. Aku menutup pintu kamarku setelah aku memastikan bahwa Ruka-kun sudah duduk di sofa kamarku. Setelah itu aku lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Ruka-kun? Malam-malam begini menemuiku?" tanyaku sambil menyuguhkan segelas cokelat panas padanya dan mengambil posisi dudukku di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum ia menempatkan jari-jari tangan kanannya pada mata kiriku yang sembab dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. "Aku melihatmu berlari sambil menangis, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk datang ke kamarmu dan menanyakan ada masalah apa."

Menangkap maksud sebenarnya dari kata-katanya, aku menggelengkan wajahku.

Ruka hanya menghela nafasnya. "Kalau kau belum ingin menceritakannya padaku, nggak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti. Tapi sebagai pacarmu aku boleh 'kan merasa khawatir?"

Seketika saja kedua mata hazelku melebar mendengar kata-katanya. Pacar? Siapa yang pacarnya siapa? Aku terdiam sejenak, bermaksud mencerna kata-katanya. Kedua kakiku nyaris meloncat ketika aku teringat dan menyadari bahwa Ruka-kun telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku mengiyakannya. Hal itu berarti menandakan bahwa sekarang kita sudah resmi berpacaran. Oh my God, aku lupa.

Pikiranku benar-benar dipenuhi oleh CrimsonFlame dan Natsume sampai-sampai aku melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"Err… Iya, boleh kayaknya." ucapku sambil memaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum.

Setelah itu hanya nyanyian jangkrik yang memenuhi sekeliling kami. Lalu terdengar juga suara Ruka-kun yang menyeruput cokelat panasnya.

Sedangkan aku? Lagi-lagi aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kehidupanku aku mengalami peristiwa-peristiwa klise yang sering terjadi dalam sinetron—err, maksudku dorama. Atau mungkin sebenarnya aku memang sedang bermain dalam sebuah dorama cengeng tentang kisah cinta segitiga? Aku menggelengkan wajahku, pikiranku sering tidak beres akhir-akhir ini. Kalau memang saat ini aku sedang berakting di dalam sebuah dorama, aku termasuk artis berbakat yang seharusnya sudah dapat direkrut oleh dunia perfilman Hollywood.

Okay, kembali ke topik awal.

Sekarang aku, secara resmi, adalah pacarnya Ruka-kun. Ruka-kun adalah cowok yang baik dan gentle. Selain itu ia juga tak kalah tampan dari Natsume. Kudengar Ruka-kun juga mempunyai fans clubnya sendiri. Semua cewek pasti banyak yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya. Hanya cewek yang beruntunglah yang dapat menjadi pacarnya, dan aku adalah cewek beruntung itu. Ia menyukaiku dan aku juga menyukainya. Bersamanya aku merasa seperti seorang _princess_ yang dicintai dan diperhatikan.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, aku merasa ada yang janggal, seakan-akan aku telah kehilangan sesuatu. Aku memang merasa senang saat bersamanya, tapi aku merasa jauh lebih bahagia saat sedang _chatting_ bersama CrimsonFlame. Aku merasa ada yang kurang… karena Ruka-kun bukanlah CrimsonFlame.

Ah, lagi-lagi aku memikirkan CrimsonFlame, padahal orangnya sendiri tidak menyukaiku, apalagi memikirkanku. Dadaku lagi-lagi terasa sakit dan nafasku terasa berat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

Apakah sekarang sudah saatnya aku melupakan CrimsonFlame?

"Sakura-san—" Aku menolehkan wajahku pada Ruka-kun ketika ia memanggilku. Aku menahan nafasku melihat wajahnya yang tampak cemerlang dibalik cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kamarku. Ia benar-benar terlihat tampan. "—mulai sekarang bolehkah aku memanggilmu, 'Mikan'?"

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia pun balas tersenyum dan mencium dahiku, membuat tubuhku merinding dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakiku.

"Terima kasih, Mikan. Aku sangat senang."

Benar, sekarang aku sudah mempunyai Ruka-kun, dan aku tak pernah berniat untuk mengkhianatinya. Karena itulah aku harus berusaha untuk mulai membuang jauh-jauh CrimsonFlame dari pikiranku.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagiku selain menjauhi Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

"Polka—"

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Natsume berusaha memanggilku. Dan juga sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku tidak menanggapinya maupun menjawab panggilannya. Aku hanya berjalan lurus melewatinya, seperti pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Beberapa detik setelah aku melewatinya, tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sakit. Aku memegang dadaku, mengelus-elusnya bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Aku melirik sedikit kedua mata hazelku padanya. Aku melihat kedua mata crimsonnya yang menatapku dan melihat itu aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Ketika sampai di kafetaria aku segera duduk di bangku yang paling jauh dari bangku yang biasanya ditempati Natsume dan kawan-kawan.

"Mikan-chan!" Aku menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilku dan menemukan Anna dan Nonoko yang melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum.

"Hai! Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!"

Sahabat-nyaris-kembar itu kemudian bergabung denganku. Mereka berdua membawa roti melon di tangan mereka. "Mikan-chan, dimana Hotaru-chan? Biasanya kalian suka bareng kalau lagi istirahat siang." tanya Anna sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk menggigit roti melonnya.

"Hotaru lagi dipanggil sama Narumi-sensei. Iinchou juga bersamanya." jawabku singkat sebelum memakan roti kare milikku.

Baik Anna maupun Nonoko, keduanya tiba-tiba menatapku, mata bertemu mata. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi heran sekaligus cemas. Aku menelan ludahku dan mengalihkan kedua mataku, menghindari tatapan kedua mata mereka. "A-Ada apa sih?" tanyaku salah tingkah.

"Dari tadi pagi, aku melihat wajahmu murung terus…" jelas Anna cemas.

"Dan dari tadi pagi juga, aku merasa kalau kau selalu menghindari Natsume-kun." lanjut Nonoko. Pernyataan itu seperti begitu menusuk tepat ke hatiku, membuatku terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Mikan-chan?" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan, dengan raut wajah yang cemas. Anna lalu menyodorkan air minum padaku sedangkan Nonoko menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungku.

"Makasih," ucapku sebelum aku melegakan kerongkonganku dengan air. "Aku nggak apa-apa kok, kalian terlalu berlebihan, ah!"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk kepalaku lembut. Aku segera mengangkat daguku untuk melihat siapa orang itu. "Ruka-kun! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Ruka lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku sambil tersenyum, "Hai, Mikan!" sapanya riang membuat jantungku sempat berdebar kencang dibuatnya. Wajahku seketika saja memerah mendengarnya memanggilku dengan namaku—bukan nama keluargaku seperti yang biasanya—aku merasa deg-degan walaupun dia bukanlah cowok pertama yang memanggilku dengan nama depanku.

"H-Hai," responku gugup, sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya kalau aku sudah jadi ceweknya Ruka-kun. Padahal kemarin malam aku biasa saja, tapi kenapa sekarang aku jadi gugup begini ya? "K-Kenapa Ruka-kun nggak duduk bareng Natsume?"

Ruka-kun hanya menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum. "Soalnya… aku ingin bareng kamu. Nggak apa-apa kan?"

Wajahku mendadak memerah dan daguku seperti jatuh ke lantai mendengar kata-katanya. Tanpa sadar, aku tiba-tiba saja membeku. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan maupun jari-jariku. Sepertinya hanya jantungku saja yang saat ini mampu bergerak, dengan frekuensi detak yang amat luar biasa cepat—okay, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi saking kagetnya aku bahkan sampai tak bisa mengucapkan kata apa-apa.

Melihat diriku yang membeku, Ruka tampak tersenyum kaku, "Err… nggak boleh ya? Kalau begitu—"

"KYAA~ Ruka-kun jadian dengan Mikan-chan ya?" teriak Anna dan Nonoko histeris dengan wajah yang memerah karena kagum. Berkat teriakan itu, aku akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Oh my God, mereka berdua berteriak kencang sekali! Padahal Anna sendiri saja sudah cukup kencang, kini ditambah dengan Nonoko maka tinggi teriakannya menjadi naik satu oktaf—aku ini ngomong apa sih?—Hm, aku jadi berpikir, apa teriakanku juga sekencang mereka ya? Rasanya aku jadi mengerti perasaan Natsume yang selalu mengatakanku berisik. Lho kenapa aku jadi ngomongin Natsume?

Tunggu dulu! Kalau Anna dan Nonoko berteriak begitu, berarti…

"Hhahaha… Jangan berteriak begitu… Aku jadi malu." respon Ruka-kun dengan wajah yang memerah sambil mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Oh. My. God.

OH MY GOD! Kalau begitu sekarang seluruh sekolah jadi tahu kalau aku pacaran dengan Ruka-kun?

Teriakan keterkejutan yang berasal dari seluruh siswa yang ada di kafetaria—diikuti pula dengan suara benda-benda yang terjatuh—meyakinkan dan membuktikan kalimat dugaanku yang sebelumnya.

* * *

Aku berlari tanpa arah menghindari kejaran-kejaran orang-orang gila yang terdiri dari: klub koran sekolah, cewek-cewek fans club Ruka-kun, dan orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang entah kenapa juga ikut-ikutan mengejarku. Sejak fakta bahwa aku dan Ruka-kun pacaran menyebar nyaris ke seluruh divisi di Alice Academy, aku jadi sering dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang yang penasaran tentang fakta tersebut. Aku dihujani banyak pertanyaan, membuatku menjadi stres karenanya. Makanya, sekarang aku berlari, berlari untuk menghindari mereka.

Namun, aku nggak tahu harus berlari kemana dan aku juga nggak tahu sampai kapan aku harus berlari. Permainan kejar-kejaran ini harus segera dihentikan! Lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah pohon Sakura besar di arah jam sebelas. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan sebuah ide dan aku segera berlari menuju pohon itu, memanjatnya, dan duduk di salah satu cabang pohonnya sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

"Sakura lari kemana?"

"Sial, apa kau liat Sakura?"

"Nggak."

"Mungkin dia kesana!"

"Ayo kejar dia!"

Aku menghela nafasku lega ketika melihat orang-orang yang mengejarku sudah tak tampak lagi di depan kedua mataku. Setelah aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku baik-baik saja, aku segera melompat turun dari atas pohon Sakura kembali ke bawah dan menyibakkan rokku untuk membersihkannya dari helai-helai mahkota bunga Sakura yang menempel. Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku kembali pulang ke asrama ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tanganku dari belakang.

"Polka…"

Tanpa menoleh pun langsung tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Ketika menyadarinya aku langsung merasakan sakit di dadaku, merasakan aliran listrik yang seperti mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahku, membuat tubuhku bergetar, dan juga jantungku yang berdetak begitu kencang.

"…kau pacaran dengan Ruka?"

Kedua mataku terbelalak mendengar hal itu dan dadaku semakin terasa sakit. Tak tahan dengan perasaan seperti itu aku segera menarik tanganku lepas darinya dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Mikan…!"

Mendengar panggilan itu kedua kakiku serentak menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua lututku tiba-tiba saja lemas. Wajahku pun entah kenapa terasa panas.

"Mikan…"

Natsume kembali menggenggam lenganku, kemudian menarik keduanya untuk mendekati dirinya, dan mendorong tubuhku hingga punggungku membentur sebatang pohon Sakura—walaupun tak terasa sakit. Aku menundukkan wajahku, menolak untuk memperlihatkan wajah memerahku padanya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang panjang dan kekar menggengam erat kedua bahuku. Cengkeramannya membuatku sadar bahwa aku tak dapat kabur darinya. Tubuh dan wajahnya berada sangat dekat denganku sehingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya walaupun aku menundukkan wajahku, membuat tubuhku merinding karenanya.

"Mikan, angkat wajahmu."

Ucapannya itu terdengar seperti perintah di telingaku—perintah yang lembut namun memberikan kesan yang kuat. Awalnya aku menolak, namun mendengarnya menyebutkan nama depanku tiga kali membuatku jantungku berdebar sangat, sangat cepat—hingga nyaris copot—dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-katanya. Aku mengangkat wajahku.

Kedua mata hazelku menatap kedua mata crimsonnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya lembut, namun aku dapat merasakan amarah di balik kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

Masih keras seperti batu, aku menolak memberinya jawaban.

Namun, mengabaikannya mungkin adalah kesalahan terbesarku, karena setelahnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga kedua bibir kami saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Mmft—"

Aku berusaha mengelak. Kedua tanganku berusaha untuk mendorongnya namun gagal. Sebaliknya, semakin lama kami berciuman, semakin lemas kedua kakiku dibuatnya. Dan juga semakin dalam kami berciuman, semakin tenggelam aku dalam ciumannya, hingga membuatku ingin menciumnya balik.

_Ciuman ini… rasanya sama dengan ciuman di pesta Permy tempo lalu._

Kini aku sadar, walau sebagaimana pun aku berusaha mengelak, pikiranku, tubuhku, dan bahkan hingga seluruh sel-sel yang ada pada tubuhku, semua meneriakkan kalimat 'I love you' padanya.

_I love you. I love you. I love you, Natsume._

Aku hendak menempatkan kedua tanganku di rambut ravennya dan memperdalam ciuman kami ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam pipinya hingga ia terjatuh ke samping. Aku menoleh dan kedua mata hazelku mendadak terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang mempunyai keberanian lebih untuk menonjok pipi sang Natsume Hyuuga.

Ruka Nogi.

"Berani sekali, Natsume! Berani sekali kau mencium cewekku di belakangku! Aku nggak bisa memaafkanmu!" Ruka-kun lalu bermaksud untuk kembali menyerang Natsume, namun secara spontan aku melangkahkan kakiku, merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk menghalangi Ruka-kun berbuat apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Jangan, Ruka-kun! Please, jangan…"

Ruka-kun menggulingkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafasnya sebelum ia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan lembut namun penuh dengan amarah. "Kenapa, Mikan? Kenapa kau membelanya? Kenapa kau membela cowok pengingkar janji seperti dia?"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. "Pengingkar janji?"

Ia hanya menyeringai, "Kalau kau tak percaya, tanya saja sendiri padanya!"

Aku meneguk ludahku sejenak sebelum menolehkan wajahku ke arah Natsume di belakangku. Aku melihatnya telah berdiri tegak sambil menyeka setetes darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya dengan jari jempolnya. Tubuhku merinding ketika aku melihat kedua mata crimsonnya menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan yang sungguh tajam dan dalam.

Kemudian, Natsume Hyuuga hanya menganggukkan wajahnya perlahan.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Love it? Hate it? Kayaknya Ruka semakin OOC di chapter ini. Oh, dan apakah kamu juga merasa kalau Natsume juga agak OOC di chapter ini? Kalau iya, maka pikiranmu sama denganku. Natsume's OOC adalah hadiah dariku untuk Sora Yamaguchi. Terimakasih atas request untuk membuat Natsume jadi OOCnya! Membuatku menjadi dipenuhi dengan ide-ide yang lumayan cemerlang! For others, feel free to request me some idea for this fic^^

Sebagai perkembangan cerita, Ruka semakin dibutakan dengan cintanya ke Mikan, sehingga ia rela mengorbankan persahabatannya dengan Natsume. Sedangkan Mikan sendiri akhirnya sadar ia suka Natsume, tapi karena sifat dense-nya, ia salah paham kalau CrimsonFlame (Natsume) membencinya jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjalankan hubungannya dengan Ruka, namun ia tetap masih nggak bisa melupakan Natsume. Sedangkan Natsume sendiri, kini ia sadar kalau ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya (?). Lalu sebenarnya janji apakah yang ada di antara Natsume dan Ruka? Stay tuned for Chapter 12.

FYI, aku akan menamatkan fic ini di chapter 13.

Terimakasih yang udah mau membaca Author's Note yang panjang ini. Dan maaf juga dengan tulisan bilingual Bahasa Indonesia-Bahasa Inggrisku. Akhir kata, please do REVIEW! Review darimu akan membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk menamatkan fic ini. De, mina-san no review ga hontou ni machimasu! Arigatou gozaimasu ne! Ja mata aimashou!


	12. The Promise

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice and its properties are rightfully belong to the greatest Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. But, I do own the plot.

**Notes: [HARAP DIPERHATIKAN!]** Normal font: Normal POV; _Italic_ Font: Ruka's POV / Flashback. Flashback mengambil timeline 1 tahun sebelum chapter 1 dimulai.

* * *

_Aku hanya ingin membuat sang bidadari yang telah kembali pulang ke kahyangan itu bahagia, karena itulah aku membuat janji itu dengannya._

_Aku pikir dengan begitu semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Tapi seharusnya aku tahu…_

…_bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan tetap melanggar janji itu._

_

* * *

_

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Promise**

Mikan hanya membuka sedikit mulutnya yang tak mengeluarkan sedikit pun kata-kata. Pita suaranya yang nyaring itu seperti diikat oleh susunan saraf otaknya yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja diterimanya, yang ditangkapnya secara gamblang oleh kedua daun telinganya. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengenai makna dari semua ucapan dan sikap kontras yang diperlihatkan oleh dua orang lelaki yang ada di dekatnya.

Kedua mata hazelnya hanya menatap sang crimson yang juga tak berkata-kata, sebelum ia menolehkan wajah cantiknya kembali pada Ruka.

Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan kembali suaranya, sang brunette hanya menegukkan ludahnya sebelum berkata, "Ruka-kun ngomong apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti…"

Suara yang terdengar begitu pelan dan rapuh, membuat Ruka Nogi menekan kedua bibirnya hingga membentuk garis. Ia tak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya ini adalah benar atau salah atau dapat membuat persahabatannya dengan Natsume putus seketika. Ia sudah tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih, sehingga ia hanya mengeluarkan secara langsung apa yang ada di pikirannya dan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia tak peduli resiko, mungkin karena ia terlalu takut akan hal itu. Entahlah. Yang pasti, ia hanya tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Egois—ya, semua manusia memang egois.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu kan," ucapnya tegas untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan, "Bahwa CrimsonFlame di dunia nyata adalah seseorang yang buruk—"

Mikan sekali lagi menelan ludahnya, menunggu Ruka untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menunggu Ruka untuk membuatnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara cowok itu dan sahabatnya. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar sebuah helaan nafas panjang yang berasal dari belakangnya, namun ia tak ambil pusing untuk sedikit pun mengalihkan fokusnya dari sang blonde.

"—dan akan kuberitahu kenapa aku sampai tega mengatakan itu." lanjutnya, "Ada dua hal yang dilakukannya yang membuatku memberikan kesan itu padanya. Kau tahu apa dua hal itu?"

Sang brunette hanya menggelengkan wajahnya.

"Pertama—karena ia telah melanggar janji yang telah kami buat," Ruka terdiam sejenak dan menelan ludahnya dalam.

"Kedua—karena ia telah membunuh seseorang…"

Kedua mata hazel Mikan terbelalak. Spontan, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan wajahnya, berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja didengarnya adalah sebuah candaan belaka, atau berharap agar kedua telinganya hanya salah mendengar. CrimsonFlame tak mungkin melakukan itu 'kan? Natsume tak pernah membunuh orang bukan?

"Itu cuma bercanda 'kan? Candaanmu itu nggak luc—"

"Aku serius, Mikan!" potongnya tegas. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Natsume yang hanya mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tajam, kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada sang lelaki bermata crimson itu. "Orang itu… orang itu… orang itu telah membunuh gadis yang paling berharga bagiku!"

* * *

_Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan senyuman lebar saat menatapnya yang tampak berkilau dihujani sinar kemerahan matahari sore yang menembus kaca-kaca jendela besar nan bening di sampingnya. Sinar matahari itu membuat helai-helai rambut pirang kemerahannya menjadi tampak lebih merah, juga membuat wajahnya yang pucat itu tampak merona. Ia hanya duduk tegap di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap pemandangan indah di balik jendela-jendela tersebut; pemandangan pantai dan matahari terbenam yang begitu memukau. _

_Oh, seandainya… seandainya takdir tak membuatmu seperti ini, kau pasti akan mampu melihat matahari terbenam itu sambil berlarian di bibir pantai._

_Dengan cepat ia menolehkan wajahnya padaku, seakan-akan aware dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Jantungku berdegup kencang memerhatikan rambut sebahunya yang tampak melayang-layang dan senyuman yang tergurat di bibirnya. Betapa cantiknya ia, secantik bidadari yang baru saja turun dari kahyangan—ah tidak, bahkan lebih cantik dari bidadari yang sering diceritakan dalam dongeng-dongeng itu._

_Luna Koizumi, sepupuku yang sangat kucintai._

"_Ruka, kau datang…" ucapnya lemah. Sodoran tangannya menyambutku riang dan aku segera meraih tangan mungil itu sebelum mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Setelah itu aku lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya._

"_Sekolah memberiku kesempatan untuk pulang ke rumah selama seminggu dimulai dari hari ini, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu sekalian memberi salam pada paman dan bibi. Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyaku._

_Ia hanya tersenyum, "Aku belum pernah merasa sesehat ini seumur hidupku." _

_Luna lalu menolehkan wajahnya kembali pada pemandangan indah dibalik jendela itu. Aku dapat melihat sorot wajahnya yang memancarkan kerinduan. Aku menggenggam erat telapak tangannya yang entah kenapa seperti bergetar. "Aku ingin bermain pasir dan ombak di pantai itu."_

_Aku hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia menolehkan kembali wajahnya padaku sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahu Ruka, sebenarnya—"_

"_Ng, aku ada berita baik untukmu, Luna!" potongku yang tak ingin melihatnya terus bersedih seperti itu. "Sahabatku yang sering aku ceritakan di suratku juga diperbolehkan pulang oleh sekolah dan akan mengunjungimu kemari. Aku sudah memberinya alamat rumahmu dan pasti sebentar lagi ia akan sampai disini!"_

_Raut wajahnya seketika berubah riang, "Wah, benarkah? Aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya! Surat-suratmu tentangnya membuat aku penasaran dan aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dan berkenalan!"_

_Aku pun tersenyum. "Aku juga sering bercerita padanya tentangmu, dan tampaknya ia juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu saat dia datang, tunggu saja."_

_Tak lama kemudian, salah satu pelayan keluarga Koizumi mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memberitahukan kami mengenai kedatangan seorang tamu yang mengaku sebagai temanku. Mendengar itu, aku segera menyuruh pelayan itu untuk mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk dan mengantarkannya kemari. Beberapa menit setelah pelayan itu permisi pergi, sebuah ketukan kembali terdengar dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang lelaki berambut raven acak-acakan dan kedua mata crimson bagaikan api yang menyala._

_Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya dan menyambutnya, "Natsume! Cepat sekali kau sampai! Nggak tersesat 'kan?"_

_Natsume hanya menyeringai dengan seringainya yang khas. "Jangan meremehkanku ya, aku hapal daerah sini."_

_Aku lalu menepuk bahunya dan segera mengajak Natsume untuk masuk ke dalam. Aku lalu memperkenalkannya pada Luna. "Natsume, kenalkan, gadis ini sepupuku yang sering aku ceritakan, Luna."_

_Aku menoleh ke arah Luna, "Luna, dia ini sahabatku, Natsume. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik."_

_Luna hanya menyodorkan tangannya pada Natsume sambil tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Natsume." Sodoran tangannya lalu diterima dengan baik oleh sahabatku yang tersenyum simpul—jarang-jarang sekali Natsume tersenyum seperti itu pada seorang gadis._

_Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa senyuman itu tak memiliki arti apapun bagi Natsume dan Luna. Namun, seharusnya saat itu aku tahu, betapa salahnya pikiranku itu. Saat itu aku tak tahu, bahwa di antara kedua orang yang terpenting buatku itu, telah tumbuh sebuah ikatan dimana tak ada celah bagiku untuk masuk ke dalamnya._

_. . ._

_Sejak saat itu, aku dan Natsume menghabiskan hari-hari di luar akademi kami mengunjungi Luna di rumahnya yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Kami bertiga tertawa bersama—okay, lebih tepatnya kami berdua, karena Natsume hanya tersenyum bukan tertawa. Aku menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanku bersama Natsume di akademi, yang direspon Luna dengan tawa renyahnya. Selama 15 tahun aku mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku melihat Luna yang begitu ceria seperti ini._

_Ya, sejak kecelakaan mengenaskan yang dialami Luna 3 tahun lalu, ini mungkin adalah yang pertama kalinya aku kembali melihat tawa Luna yang selalu sukses membuat jantungku berdetak kencang dan wajahku memerah._

"_Kuperhatikan, kau selalu menatap ke arah pantai itu. Kenapa?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba, membuat pandanganku teralihkan padanya._

_Luna hanya menundukkan wajahnya perlahan, "Aku ingin sekali bermain pasir dan ombak disana. Sejak kakiku lumpuh karena kecelakaan itu, aku hanya diperbolehkan untuk duduk diam disini dan tak pernah lagi bermain di pantai itu. Orang tuaku tak pernah mengijinkanku." jawabnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan._

"_Kalau begitu,"—kedua mata ceruleanku terbelalak ketika melihat Natsume tiba-tiba saja menggendong Luna di kedua tangannya, bridal style, sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Luna—"Aku adalah lelaki pertama yang membawamu dan menemanimu bermain di pantai itu."_

_Wajah luna yang sepenuhnya memerah seperti tomat membuatku kembali mendapatkan kesadaranku, "Tu-Tunggu dulu, Natsume, mau ap—"_

_Namun mereka berdua telah menghilang dari pandanganku._

_Aku segera berlari turun dari kamar Luna yang berada di lantai dua serta membuat langkahku keluar menuju ke arah pantai. Aku segera berhenti untuk mengambil nafasku ketika mereka berdua kembali ada dalam pandanganku. Aku lalu berlari ke arah mereka._

"_Natsume! Kamu apa-apaan sih?" seruku setengah marah padanya. Walaupun hari ini kedua orang tua Luna sedang berada di luar kota untuk urusan bisnis, bagaimana jika mereka tahu kalau anak gadis mereka bermain di pantai tanpa ijin?_

"_Sst—" responnya, "Kau mungkin akan terkejut kalau melihat ini."_

_Kedua mataku kembali terbelalak ketika melihat Natsume yang menurunkan Luna secara perlahan dan ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sudah lama tak kulihat, ah, pemandangan yang seharusnya sudah tak mungkin lagi kulihat, terjadi di depan mataku._

_Luna berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya._

"_Luna… Ba-Bagaimana bisa…"_

"_Berkat therapy yang dijalankannya, ia sudah bisa berdiri tegak tanpa bantuan alat. Tapi kalau berjalan, dia masih membutuhkan bantuan." ucap Natsume sambil menyangga pinggang Luna untuk membantunya berjalan di atas pasir._

_Aku menggelengkan wajahku, tak percaya, "K-Kok, aku nggak tahu…?"_

_Luna hanya tersenyum. "Aku berusaha memberitahumu, Ruka, tapi waktu itu kau malah memotong kata-kataku."_

"_T-Tapi kenapa Natsume—"_

"_Jangan beri tahu orang tuaku tentang hal ini ya? Aku ingin memberitahu mereka saat aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku ingin mengejutkan mereka!" potongnya, membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi._

_Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Sejujurnya—aku akui—aku begitu cemburu. Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu hal sepenting itu? Sedangkan Natsume bisa mengetahuinya? Padahal Luna baru saja mengenal Natsume secara personal. Okay, aku mengerti saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia berusaha memberitahuku—sejujurnya aku memang merasa pernah memotong ucapannya—tapi tetap saja, aku cemburu karena Natsume-lah yang telah memenuhi impiannya, bukan aku, padahal selama ini akulah yang selalu berangan-angan untuk memenuhi keinginannya._

_Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya, itulah kekuranganku._

_. . ._

"_Menakjubkan, Luna-san mengalami kemajuan yang sangat menakjubkan. Ia juga mengalami perkembangan ke arah positif pada psikisnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Dr. Shiki Masachika, dokter pribadi keluarga Koizumi yang merawat Luna sejak tiga tahun yang lalu._

"_Kemarin,"—aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Natsume di sebelahku—"Luna bermain di pantai gara-gara orang ini."_

"_Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Natsume itu ya?" seru Shiki-sensei tiba-tiba. "Luna sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku."_

_Natsume hanya mengangguk sebelum aku kembali bertanya pada Shiki-sensei, "Sensei, sejak kapan Luna sudah mampu untuk berdiri?"_

"_Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu." jawabnya sambil memeriksa catatan kesehatan Luna. "Aku rasa, Luna-san bisa sejauh ini berkat dukungan kalian berdua. Jadi aku harap, kalian bisa terus berada di sampingnya sampai ia sembuh total."_

_Aku dan Natsume hanya terdiam, karena kami tahu bahwa kami tak bisa memenuhi harapan itu. Sebentar lagi, tepatnya dua hari lagi, kami sudah harus kembali pulang ke akademi. Dan itu berarti, kami akan meninggalkan Luna sendiri, lagi._

_Fokusku teralih pada Natsume yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri. "Aku permisi." ucapnya cepat sebelum ia membuat langkahnya menuju kamar Luna. Tanpa disuruh, aku lalu mengikutinya. Kami akhirnya tiba di kamar Luna dan disambut pemiliknya yang sedang duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegang buku dengan senyuman lebar._

"_Apa kata sensei?" tanyanya lembut. _

"_Katanya kau mengalami perkembangan ke arah positif." jawab Natsume cepat setelah kami berdua mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya._

_Setelah itu, sekeliling kami mendadak dipenuhi kesunyian sebelum akhirnya Luna menghancurkannya. "Buku yang sedang kubaca ini menceritakan kisah sepasang kekasih yang terpisah jauh. Hebatnya, seberapa pun jauh mereka berpisah, mereka tetap saling mencintai."_

_Ia lalu menatap Natsume dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam. Dadaku mendadak sakit saat aku menangkap arti dari tatapannya itu. Sebuah perasaan harap dan cemas, yang tersiratkan melalui sorot kedua matanya._

"_I love you, Natsume."_

_Sekarang akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa Luna mencintai Natsume._

_Aku segera berdiri dan membalikkan badanku, bermaksud untuk segera pergi keluar dari kamar Luna karena tak kuat melihat apa yang tadinya ada di depan mataku. Aku nyaris memutar kenop pintu kamarnya ketika aku mendengar sebuah balasan yang terucap dari mulut sang crimson._

"_I love you too."_

_Kedua mataku terbelalak saat aku menolehkan wajahku. Luna menangis. Wajahnya memerah dan kedua pipinya dibasahi oleh tetesan air mata bahagianya. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Natsume seraya berkata. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan tetap mencintaiku walaupun kita terpisah jauh, seperti pasangan kekasih yang ada di dalam buku itu?"_

"_Aku berjanji."_

_Seketika itu juga, air mataku mulai mengalir turun membasahi kedua pipiku, saat aku berlari menjauhi kamar itu dan mereka berdua di dalamnya._

_. . ._

"_Apa kalian melihat Luna dan Natsume?" tanyaku pada beberapa orang pelayan keluarga Koizumi yang kebetulan aku lewati. Mereka menggelengkan wajah mereka sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Setelah itu aku lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku untuk mencari mereka berdua yang sejak tadi tak kulihat batang hidungnya._

_Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku dan Natsume berada di luar akademi. Beberapa jam lagi kami akan dijemput oleh Narumi-sensei untuk segera kembali ke akademi. Satu jam sebelumnya, ketika aku masih berada di rumahku untuk mengepakkan barang-barangku, Natsume meneleponku dan berkata bahwa ia akan mengunjungi pacarnya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada pacarnya._

_Pacar—dadaku masih terasa sakit mengetahui fakta bahwa kini Natsume telah menjadi pacar Luna secara resmi. Aku memukul-mukulkan dadaku. Seharusnya aku tak boleh begini. Bukankah aku sudah merelakan hubungan mereka?_

_Kembali ke topik. Setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku, aku segera pergi menuju rumah Luna, bermaksud untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan juga pada sepupu kesayanganku itu. Namun, ketika aku sampai di kamarnya, aku sama sekali tak dapat menemukan mereka berdua. Aku lalu segera mencari mereka, bertanya pada pelayan keluarga koizumi yang aku lewati, tetap saja tak ada hasil. Kemanakah mereka berdua?_

_Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menutup kedua mataku. Jika aku adalah Natsume, kemanakah aku akan membawa Luna pergi? Tak memerlukan waktu lama, aku kembali membuka mataku dan segera membuat langkah cepat menuju ke arah dimana menurut perkiraanku akan dapat menemukan mereka berdua._

_Pantai._

_Namun, dugaanku tak terbukti benar karena aku sama sekali tidak menemukan batang hidung mereka di bibir pantai—tempat favorit Luna. Aku lalu menol__ehkan kedua mataku ke arah sebuah kedai—satu-satunya kedai yang berdiri di pantai pribadi milik keluarga Koizumi ini. Aku kemudian mendekati kedai itu dan bertanya pada pengurus kedai mengenai keberadaan mereka berdua._

"_Ah, tadi aku melihat ojou-sama digendong teman lelakinya berjalan menuju ke arah bukit karang di atas sana itu!"_

_Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku segera berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk tersebut. Aku tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di atas sana? Bukankah disana berbahaya? Apalagi Luna masih belum bisa berjalan dengan benar. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa sih maunya mereka berdua itu?_

_Aku mengalami kesulitan untuk dapat naik ke atas, mungkin karena otot-ototku tidak terlalu terlatih dengan baik hingga aku sudah merasa kehabisan nafas walaupun baru sampai di tengah jalan—damn, aku bersumpah begitu aku kembali ke akademi aku harus melatih fisikku saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Aku heran bagaimana bisa Natsume mampu naik ke atas sana sambil menggendong Luna? Sudahlah, aku tahu kalau fisiknya itu memang kuat. Setelah sepuluh menit, akhirnya aku berhasil tiba di atas._

_Namun, kedua mataku terbelalak dan kedua kakiku nyaris meloncat—hingga bahkan aku tak sempat untuk mengambil nafas sejenak pun—ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungku nyaris lepas dari tempatnya; aku melihat Natsume mendorong tubuh Luna hingga ia jatuh ke laut._

"_LUNA!"_

_Spontan, kedua kakiku berlari kencang mendekati tepi jurang. Aku menyodorkan tanganku, bermaksud meraihnya. Namun terlambat, ia tak dapat kuraih. Aku melihat tubuh mungilnya yang jatuh membentur permukaan laut dan tenggelam. Aku mengepalkan tanganku tepat di saat air mataku kembali terjatuh dan kemudian menggelengkan wajahku, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku._

_Dipenuhi rasa amarah, aku segera bangkit dan menonjok Natsume sekuat tenagaku tepat di wajahnya. Sekali, dua kali, hingga ia terpental menuju ke tanah. Aku sudah tak dapat membendung air mataku yang semakin menderas. Wajahku terasa panas dan darahku bergejolak. Bahkan jantungku pun turut berdetak begitu kencang._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Kau baru saja mendorongnya!" teriakku, seribu persen dipenuhi amarah._

_Aku melihat wajah Natsume yang berubah pucat, "A-Aku tidak mendorongnya! Ia jatuh dengan sendiriny—"_

"_PEMBOHONG! Jelas-jelas aku melihat kau yang mendorongnya!"_

"_Aku tidak—"_

"_Padahal dia begitu mencintaimu… Kau pembohong! Katanya kau juga mencintainya, tapi kau malah MEMBUNUHNYA! Dasar kau pembohong! PEMBUNUH!"_

_Tidak memberikan sedikit pun kesempatan baginya untuk membela dirinya, aku segera berlari turun ke bawah bukit, sambil menyeka air mataku yang sudah tak bisa dihentikan. Seumur hidup aku tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi, tapi takdir mengatakan lain, Luna jatuh di depan mataku, sudah tak bisa ditolong, dia pasti sudah…_

…_sudah…_

…_sudah meninggal._

_Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan pada orang tuanya saat mereka mengetahui anak gadis mereka satu-satunya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka?_

_Semua salah Natsume! Ya, dia pantas disalahkan!_

_Keesokan harinya, tubuh Luna ditemukan di pinggir pantai dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa._

_. . ._

_Upacara pemakaman berlangsung singkat. Para pelayat berbaju hitam-hitam itu kini sudah tak lagi terlihat di depan mata. Begitu pula __paman dan bibi—yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti menangis—sudah kembali pulang ke kediaman mereka. Bahkan Dr. Shiki Masachika yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya, tampak sudah tak terlihat batang hidungnya di kompleks pemakaman ini._

_Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah kehabisan stok air mataku; aku sudah tak bisa lagi menangis._

"_Luna…"_

_Aku menempelkan kedua lututku ke tanah, membungkukkan badanku sedikit, dan menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku berdoa sepenuh hatiku agar Luna yang baik hatinya itu dapat diterima di surga. Setelah itu, aku menghela nafasku dalam, tinggal aku sendiri yang masih bertahan di depan makam Luna. _

_Setelah tubuh Luna ditemukan, seluruh penghuni mansion Koizumi kalang kabut. Ada yang menangis, ada yang pasrah, ada yang tampak biasa saja, dan ada pula yang segera menghubungi paman dan bibi yang berada di luar kota. Aku dengar, bibi langsung pingsan setelah mendengar kabar itu. Mereka berdua pun segera kembali pulang ke kediaman mereka untuk mengurus pemakaman anak mereka._

_Narumi-sensei pun tampaknya simpati dengan kepergian Luna itu sehingga ia akhirnya memberiku bonus tambahan waktu hingga upacara pemakaman selesai._

_Sedangkan Natsume? Paman nyaris akan membunuhnya, setelah aku menceritakan kejadiannya pada paman. Namun, Narumi-sensei datang bagaikan pahlawan, ia lalu mengajak paman dan bibi untuk berbicara enam mata di ruang yang mampu menjamin keprivasiannya. Entah apa yang diucapkan guru nyentrik itu, yang pasti Natsume tidak disalahkan atas perbuatannya dan peristiwa itu, dijaminnya, takkan menyebar ke seluruh pelosok akademi._

_Namun, menurut isu yang kudengar, akademi memberi uang jaminan pada keluarga Koizumi untuk menutup mulut mereka dan menganggap bahwa Natsume Hyuuga tak terlibat dalam peristiwa itu. Mungkin karena itulah peringkat bintang Natsume mendadak turun menjadi one star (meskipun ia akan mendapatkan kembali tahta special starnya 4 bulan kemudian)._

_Aku hendak melangkah pulang menuju ke rumah ketika aku melihat Natsume berdiri di balik pepohonan yang berdiri tegak—aku nyaris saja tak berhasil menangkap keberadaannya. Aku menghela nafasku. Kepalaku mendadak pusing. Namun, entah kenapa kedua kakiku membuat langkahnya menuju ke arahnya._

"_Ruka…" panggilnya, "Aku tidak membunuhnya—"_

"_Pikiranku sudah lumayan jernih sekarang," potongku, "Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu."_

_Natsume sempat menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum ia membuat pembelaannya, "Saat aku mengunjunginya, Luna berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin aku pergi. Tentu saja, aku menolak, karena kembali ke akademi adalah kewajibanku. _

"_Setelah itu, dia tiba-tiba memintaku untuk membawanya ke atas bukit karang itu. Dia bilang dia ingin melihat pemandangan laut secara jelas untuk yang terakhir kalinya bersamaku. Aku menurutinya dan ketika sampai, dia lagi-lagi memaksa agar aku tidak pulang kembali ke akademi._

"_Aku tetap menolak, dan tiba-tiba saja ia berkata bahwa ia lebih memilih mati daripada tidak bertemu denganku sehari. Awalnya aku pikir dia hanya bercanda. Tapi ternyata dia malah melepaskan dirinya dariku dan menangis. Katanya, 'aku benci kau' dan tiba-tiba saja ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke laut. Mungkin, dari posisimu, kau seperti melihatku mendorongnya, tapi sebenarnya aku berusaha untuk meraih tangannya."_

_Aku tak bereaksi apa-apa, seakan-akan aku sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Natsume. Setelah semalaman aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku, aku mulai berpikir bahwa Natsume yang kukenal tak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu pada orang yang dicintainya. Pasti ada sebuah penjelasan, dan penjelasannya tadi itu cukup masuk akal, karena aku juga sangat mengenal Luna sedalam aku mengenal Natsume._

_Egois—semua manusia memang egois._

"_Kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya meyakinkan._

_Aku lalu menghela nafasku, "Ya, aku percaya, akan tetapi kau harus berjanji dulu satu hal padaku."_

_Natsume mengangkat kedua alisnya. _

"_Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menjaga janjimu pada Luna, bahwa kau akan tetap mencintainya walaupun kalian terpisah sejauh apapun."_

_Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berucap dengan tegas. "Aku janji."_

_Setelah itu, kami kembali menjadi sahabat seperti sedia kala, seakan-akan peristiwa mengenaskan itu tak pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan kami, dan kami pun kembali pulang ke akademi bersama-sama._

_Aku hanya ingin membuat sang bidadari yang telah kembali pulang ke kahyangan itu bahagia, karena itulah aku membuat janji itu dengannya._

_Aku pikir dengan begitu semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Tapi seharusnya aku tahu…_

_

* * *

_

"…bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan tetap melanggar janji itu!" Ruka mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan memberikan tekanan pada 3 kata terakhinya.

Mikan menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya tak percaya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin percaya bahwa apa yang diceritakan oleh Ruka itu hanyalah fiksi belaka. Namun melihat keseriusan cowok berambut pirang itu, mau tak mau ia harus percaya. Namun masih ada satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti dari cerita itu.

"A-Aku masih tak mengerti… Kenapa Natsume—"

"_Natsume loves you_!" potongnya tegas, "Natsume melanggar janjinya dengan jatuh cinta padamu, Mikan!"

Sang brunette terjatuh. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas beberapa detik setelah Ruka mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena begitu shock. Kepalanya sudah tak mampu menerima kejutan-kejutan yang bagaikan sengatan listrik yang sangat menyengat; membuat tubuhnya jatuh lemas. Bertolak belakang dengan sebelumnya, kini ia sangat ingin percaya pada kata-kata itu.

Namun, ia tak tahu, apakah rasa 'ingin percaya'nya itu baik atau tidak.

Natsume yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya. Betapa ia sangat tahu, bahwa semua masalah ini ia sendirilah dalangnya. Oleh karena itulah, hanya ia yang dapat menyelesaikannya dan hanya ia yang harus melakukannya, atau begitulah pikirnya.

"Ruka…" ucapnya, "Semua itu hanyalah kenangan masa lal—"

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa sebaiknya ia menutup saja terus mulutnya.

"Kau tak mengerti Natsume!" potongnya dengan teriakan. Setelah itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tangan tersebut diayunkannya sekuat tenaga ke belakang dan ia akan menempatkan pukulannya tepat ke arah sang crimson ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan menggema di telinga mereka.

"Ruka-kun, jangan!"

Too bad, karena targetnya jauh meleset. Kepalan tangan sang blonde malah jatuh tepat di wajah manis Mikan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, seperti hendak menjadi perisai bagi sang crimson. Alhasil, ia terjatuh, dengan air mata dan tanda kemerahan di pipinya. Kesadarannya menghilang saat seluruh pandangannya tiba-tiba saja diselimuti kegelapan.

Baik Ruka dan Natsume sama-sama membelalakan kedua mata mereka. Kepalan tangan Ruka yang digunakan untuk memukul, tiba-tiba saja bergetar—tidak, seluruh badannya-lah yang bergetar. Ia kemudian menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di kepalanya, tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi. Keringatnya mengalir deras melalui pelipisnya ketika bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata, "Apa yang baru saja aku…"

Sementara Natsume, ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Ruka, saat ia sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam kemarahannya, "RUKA!"

Akan tetapi sesuatu yang lain terjadi.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How was it? Love it? Hate it? Chapter ini hampir 3/4nya adalah flashback. Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita flashback. Dan, OMG, aku merasa semua karakter yang ada disini OOC! Terutama Ruka dan LUNA! Aku nggak pernah menyangka Luna akan menjadi sebaik itu, dan percintaannya dengan Natsume membuatku menjadi mual. Oh ya, mohon maaf karena aku baru bisa update sekarang. Sekolah membuatku gila sampai aku jadi jatuh sakit. Lalu, mungkin karena dampak sakit itulah, gaya penulisanku jadi beda banget. Yah, maklumilah.

Sekedar informasi, bagi yang belum tahu, aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan Original Character untuk tokoh-tokoh yang penting. Misalnya, Yuka Sakura (ibu Mikan di chapter 1, nama asli: Yuka Azumi), Izumi Sakura (alm. ayah Mikan di chapter 3, nama asli: Izumi Yukihira), Matsudaira Hayate (si otaku di chapter 10), Luna Koizumi (mantan cewek Natsume di chapter 12), dan Shiki Masachika (dokter yang merawat Luna di chapter 12) adalah karakter-karakter asli dari Gakuen Alice manga. Silahkan copy paste link: http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / List _ of _ Gakuen _ Alice _ characters (hilangkan masing-masing spasi perkata-nya) untuk deskripsi mengenai karakter-karakter tersebut.

**IMPORTANT! **Karena chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir dari fanfic ini, aku ingin kalian turut berpartisipasi dengan menyumbangkan ide-ide kalian untuk digunakan sebagai bagian dari plot chapter 13. Atau kalau kalian mau, boleh saja kalian membuat plot chapter 13 versi kalian sendiri. Silahkan sumbangkan ide/plot kalian melalui private message ke account-ku atau boleh saja lewat review (cuma kalau lewat review resikonya bisa terbaca oleh semuanya). Ide/plot yang terpilih akan dicantumkan credit-nya dan aku juga akan mendedikasikan chapter 13 untuk sang terpilih tersebut (tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan menggunakan lebih dari satu ide). I'm waiting for your ideas!

At last, not least, please do REVIEW! Review dari kalian akan membuatku sangat bersemangat untuk menulis chapter terakhir fanfic ini! Constructive reviews are accepted. See you next time!


	13. Confidence and Certainty

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, diam-diam jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa. Lalu, saat pindah ke Alice Academy, Mikan menjadi dekat dengan dua cowok paling popular di sekolah, yaitu Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga. Apalagi Ruka sangat baik padanya, mereka pun akhirnya saling suka. Kini Mikan bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih antara teman chattingnya atau Ruka. Mampukah ia menemukan siapa sosok asli teman chattingnya? Dapatkah ia memilih salah satu diantara keduanya? NxMxR

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice and its properties belong to Higuchi Tachibana, but the plot is tottaly mine.

_**Chapter 13 "Confidence and Certainty" ini didedikasikan untuk semua pembaca yang telah setia membaca fic ini dari chapter 1 hingga chapter terakhir dengan segala kekurangan yang ada di dalamnya.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Confusion and Hesitation**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 13: ****Confidence and Certainty**

Sebuah kepalan tangan itu telak menghambur di bagian perut Ruka Nogi, membuat sang blonde jatuh terjerembab, membuat celana panjang cokelat kotak-kotak dan kemeja putih miliknya tampak dilumuri percikkan tanah. Ia mengerang sejenak, jemari tangan kanannya menggerayangi ulu hatinya, tak menyangka bahwa momentum yang diberikan oleh kepalan tangan itu akan memberikan efek rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk masuk ke urat-urat nadinya.

Ia yang lemah atau Natsume yang memang kuat?

Ia mencoba bangkit dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya menghadap tanah, memberikan tekanan pada tanah tersebut untuk membantunya bangkit berdiri. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Dengan bahunya yang sedikit bergetar, ia mencoba untuk menegapkan dan membusungkan dadanya, serta memperlihatkan pada lelaki di depannya itu bahwa ia tak merasa gentar barang secuil pun.

Tak perlu kata-kata untuk memulainya, Ruka mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Ia berlari mendekati Natsume, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengayunkan kepalan tangannya jauh ke depan dan memukul sang raven telak di dagunya sehingga lawannya pun akan jatuh tersungkur, atau setidaknya itulah yang ia harapkan, karena ketika hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal kepalan tangan tersebut akan meraih wajah Natsume, sebuah teriakan menghambat pergerakannya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Teriakan mezzo-soprano milik seorang gadis itu hanya akan membuat jalannya masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri apabila tidak disusul oleh hantaman sebuah mesin pemukul yang jatuh tepat di wajah mereka. Mesin yang mengeluarkan suara yang sangat aneh itu ternyata sukses membuat keduanya jatuh tersungkur, atau tepatnya membuat pipi kanan Natsume dan pipi kiri Ruka membiru.

Setelah mengusap-usap memar di pipinya, Ruka pun turut membuka mulutnya, hendak melayangkan protes ke arah gadis yang menggunakan mesin berbahaya itu di tangannya, "Imai! Apa yang kau—"

"Dasar nggak waras! Kalian lebih suka berkelahi dan membiarkan Mikan tergeletak seperti itu?" potongnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Mikan, "Lebih baik kalian segera membawa dia ke rumah sakit atau kalian memang mau merasakan pukulan Baka-Gun versi terbaru milikku ini?"

Baik Natsume dan Ruka sempat terdiam membeku sebelum saraf-saraf dalam otak mereka menyadari sesosok tubuh rapuh yang tergeletak tanpa pertahanan di dekat mereka. Sang CrimsonFlame-lah yang pertama kali merespon; ia cepat-cepat mendekati Mikan dan menggendong tubuh gadis itu, bridal style, serta segera mengangkat kedua kakinya pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh sepupunya yang sedari tadi menggerutu.

Namun Ruka hanya merasa seperti kedua kakinya terikat oleh sesuatu; ia tak kuasa barang menggerakkan kaki pun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya, ia mengeluh, "A-Apa yang telah kulakukan…?"

* * *

Samar-samar ia melihat sepercik cahaya.

Masih samar-samar.

Namun tak lama kemudian bayangan sosok seorang gadis berambut raven dapat terlihat jelas olehnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya sejenak, bermaksud meniadakan bercak kunang-kunang yang sedari tadi menganggu pandangannya. Pada saat yang sama sel-sel otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencerna apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Siapakah gadis itu?

"Hotaru…?"

Gadis bernama Hotaru itu menegukkan ludahnya dalam ketika ia melihat sahabat terbaiknya akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Tetesan keringat tampak jatuh mengalir pada pelipisnya, menyimbolkan betapa khawatirnya ia. "Mikan! Thank God, akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Mikan menempatkan telapak tangannya di dahinya saat ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ke posisi duduk. Betapa pening kepalanya saat itu. Untung sahabatnya, Hotaru, turut menyumbangkan lengannya, menyokong dirinya agar tidak hilang keseimbangan.

"Ng… Aku dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit."

Mikan menatap Hotaru sejenak sebelum ia melirikkan kedua bola matanya pada situasi sekelilingnya, mendapati sebuah ruangan dengan warna putih begitu mendominasi, sangat mirip dengan apa yang dikiranya sebagai rumah sakit. "Oh, kau benar!"

Hotaru tersenyum ketika mendapati bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya baik-baik saja. "Kau pingsan cukup lama tadi."

"Aku pingsan?"—sesungguhnya sang Brunette tak terlalu mengingatnya—"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Satu jam, sepertinya." jawab sang Raven sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Tampaknya pukulan Nogi cukup keras buatmu."

Mikan hanya melongo, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Hotaru dengan 'pukulan Nogi' itu. Namun—bagaikan sebuah aliran arus listrik—potongan-potongan adegan yang terjadi antara dirinya, Ruka, dan Natsume sedikit demi sedikit mulai diingatnya. Kedua mata hazelnya yang besar itu semakin terbuka lebar. Membuatnya tertuju pada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Natsume dan Ruka-kun... bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanyanya cemas, seraya meraih kedua bahu Hotaru dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenang, Mikan!" tegasnya sambil menjauhkan tangan-tangan itu darinya. "Kedua idiot itu baik-baik saja. Sekarang mungkin mereka sedang menyesali perbuatan mereka."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar Mikan," Hotaru menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Sejam yang lalu aku menemukan kau dalam keadaan tergeletak pingsan di dekat kedua idiot itu. Tapi tak kusangka mereka lebih memilih berkelahi daripada cepat-cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

"Hotaru—"

"Dan kau masih mengkhawatirkan mereka? Kadang aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sel-sel otak bodohmu itu."

"Hotaru…" Tetesan air mata mulai tampak berjatuhan dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Sang Inventor hanya menggelengkan wajahnya, sebelum ia menyeka rintik-rintik air mata itu dengan jari-jarinya. "Kenapa menangis, Mikan?"

"Semua salahku… Natsume dan Ruka-kun berkelahi gara-gara kebodohanku… Seandainya saja aku tak cukup bodoh untuk menemukan sosok CrimsonFlame lebih cepat, pasti semuanya takkan berakhir seperti ini!"

Segera saja Mikan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Hotaru. Di bahu sahabatnya itu air matanya mengalir semakin deras, seakan-akan kedua bahu ramping itu adalah sumber keresahan dirinya. Seluruh keluh kesahnya dan beban yang sedari tadi menghantui hatinya ia keluarkan dalam bentuk tangisan. Tangisan yang membuat miris siapapun yang melihatnya, bahkan hingga Hotaru yang terkenal memiliki hati sebeku es pun, luluh. Hal itu tampak dari sikap sang Raven yang membiarkan Mikan memeluk dirinya. Awalnya ia cukup kaget, tapi kini dirinya tengah dipenuhi rasa simpati. Dan dibiarkannya pula Mikan melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya, termasuk itu membasahi bahunya.

Demi kekalnya jalinan persahabatan, apapun akan dilakukannya.

"Aku tak ingin… hubungan persahabatan mereka hancur… karena diriku." isak sang Brunette, akhirnya.

Dengan tenang, Hotaru melepaskan tubuh Mikan dan mengangkat dagu sahabatnya itu, membuat sang Brunette menatap langsung kedua mata amethyst indah itu.

"Jangan terus kau salahi dirimu itu, Mikan. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan kedua idiot itu, tapi aku rasa itu tak sepenuhnya adalah salahmu. Lagipula, aku tak yakin persahabatan mereka akan putus hanya karena hal itu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku mengenal Hyuuga dan Nogi jauh lebih lama darimu, baka."

Mikan terdiam sejenak, "Sungguh?"

Sang Raven mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

Mikan kemudian menyeka kedua matanya yang bengkak itu dan turut tersenyum. Pipi kemerahan miliknya kini tampak lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Ia kembali menatap Hotaru. Sungguh, saat ini ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Hotaru sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Sedingin apapun perawakan gadis jenius itu, selalu saja mampu membuat dirinya yang murung kembali dilanda keceriaan. Hotaru baginya adalah tempat terbaik untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya—setelah ibunya tentunya.

Kadang-kadang ia selalu merasa bahwa Hotaru mirip sekali dengan Natsume—mungkin karena mereka ada hubungan darah?

Memikirkan fakta itu membuat pikirannya semakin dipenuhi akan sosok Natsume Hyuuga, membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Apalagi ketika Hotaru bertanya padanya sesuatu yang membuat sosok Natsume dibenaknya jadi semakin sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah temukan siapa itu CrimsonFlame sebenarnya?"

Mikan mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah saat kau akhirnya mengetahui dia yang sebenarnya membuatmu berubah menjadi membencinya?"

Mikan menggeleng.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu?"

"Ruka-kun bilang,"—Mikan sempat terdiam sejenak—"Natsume menyukaiku."

"Huh? Nogi?" Hotaru mengangkat alisnya keheranan sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Nogi aku dengan gossip kau pacaran dengan dia. Apa itu benar?"

Anggukkan Mikan membuat Hotaru sedikit tersentak.

"Sungguh, Mikan, kadang aku benar-benar dan sama sekali tak mengerti tentang apa yang kau pikirkan! Kalau kau suka Hyuuga, kenapa malah pacaran dengan Nogi?"

Sang Brunette sejenak merasa heran dengan perubahan perilaku sahabatnya itu, namun tak ia ambil pusing pikirannya itu. "Tapi Hotaru, saat itu aku pikir Ruka-kun adalah CrimsonFlame! Makanya aku bilang 'iya' saat ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Hotaru menggertakkan giginya. "Dasar bodoh! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau Nogi itu bukan CrimsonFlame?"

"Waktu itu kau belum bilang apa-apa padaku!"

"Tch."

"…kau ini kenapa sih, Hotaru?"

Sekilas dilihatnya semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi sang Raven. Mikan mengusap-usap kedua matanya, hendak meyakinkan bahwa matanya tak salah melihat. Namun semburat merah itu lenyap ketika ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Hotaru tepat di wajahnya. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mungkin ia memang benar-benar hanya salah melihat.

"Aku nggak apa-apa! Jangan suka mengalihkan pembicaraan, Mikan." kilahnya tegas. "Jadi sekarang kau mau bagaimana? Masih tetap ingin pacaran dengan Nogi?"

Mikan terdiam sejenak. Berkat Hotaru, kini sudah tak ada lagi keraguan di hatinya. "Ini mungkin terdengar sedikit egois, tapi aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang kucintai."

Ia tersenyum. Betapa ia tahu bahwa baik CrimsonFlame maupun Natsume, telah memiliki tempat yang istimewa di hatinya. Takkan ada seorang pun yang mampu menggantikan keberadaan keduanya di tempat istimewa itu. Oleh karena itu, sekelam apapun masa lalu yang dimiliki Natsume, takkan pernah bisa memadamkan rasa cinta yang dimilikinya.

"Kalau begitu, temui dia sekarang!"

* * *

Helai-helai daun yang berguguran seakan-akan hendak menghibur dirinya yang kini tengah bersandar di salah satu pohon yang berdiri tegak di taman utara Alice Academy High territory. Satu-satunya jalan yang menjadi gerbang masuk taman raksasa ini kini telah dipenuhi oleh kuning-kuning dedaunan yang berasal dari deretan pohon-pohon berbatang hitam setinggi nyaris 5 meter di sekelilingnya.

Natsume Hyuuga menyandarkan punggungnya, memasrahkan segalanya pada tumbuhan berbatang hitam itu. Kedua mata merahnya menatap dedaunan yang rontok tertiup angin, seakan rontoknya dedaunan itu adalah hal yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah ia lihat. Namun nyaris tak ada yang tahu, bahwa pikirannya kini tengah tertuju pada hal yang lain, pada seorang gadis berambut Brunette yang sedari tadi memenuhi benaknya.

_Kenapa sekarang semuanya menjadi seperti ini?_

Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Pertanyaan bagus. Membuatnya kembali teringat tentang apa yang dituduhkan Ruka padanya.

…_ia telah melanggar janji yang telah kami buat._

Natsume mendesah pelan. Betapa ia tahu bahwa Ruka memang sangat betul akan tuduhannya itu—ia memang telah melanggar janji untuk mencintai Luna selamanya. Sepupu Ruka itu telah menawan hatinya saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Membuahkan sebuah perasaan cinta. Sehingga ketika gadis itu telah kembali ke langit ketujuh, dirinya seperti dibutakan. Pikirannya tak kuasa lagi untuk berpikir jernih. Membuatnya menyanggupi apa yang ada diluar kuasanya, menyanggupi akan janji itu.

Awalnya ia pikir ia akan mampu mempertahankan kata-katanya. Ia begitu percaya diri, hingga akhirnya LittleHazel datang dalam kehidupannya. Memberinya sebuah warna pada dirinya yang kosong sejak kematian Luna. Keberadaannya membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia harus terus melangkah maju, pun menyadari bahwa ternyata ia masih bisa mencintai. Ia mencintai LittleHazel. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, padahal saat itu belum pernah sekalipun mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Perasaannya semakin tumbuh berkembang saat ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Mikan Sakura—apalagi semenjak ia menyadari bahwa gadis ceroboh itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah LittleHazel, gadis maya pujaannya. Saat ia menyadari itu, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

_Mencintai gadis yang sama._

"Natsume…" panggilan itu membuat lamunannya teralih seketika. Kedua matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Ruka Nogi tampak berjalan mendekatinya. Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya, namun hal itu tak membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa lelaki itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya, sama-sama menatap dedaunan di depan mereka.

Tak satupun dari keduanya mengucapkan kata-kata.

Hingga Ruka melirikkan kedua mata birunya, tak biasa dengan keheningan yang sedang dihadapinya. "Sakitkah itu, Natsume?"

Mendengar itu, spontan Natsume meletakkan jari-jari pada pipinya yang memar, kemudian mengusap-usapnya. Butuh waktu lama baginya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "…lumayan."

"Tapi aku yakin pipimu tak sesakit perutku ini, hahaha."

Betapa Ruka sangat tahu keadaan menjadi semakin kaku dengan tawa terpaksanya itu.

"Natsume, aku minta maaf." ucap Ruka tiba-tiba, membuat Natsume kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya itu. "Saat itu aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir. Kau tahu, tak seharusnya aku memukulmu saat itu. Sampai-sampai Mikan—"

"Berhenti berbicara, Ruka."—entah kenapa Ruka langsung patuh pada kata-kata itu—"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu."

"Natsume…"

"Ruka, I'm sorry."

Kedua mata ceruleannya terbelalak. Tanpa sadar ia merebahkan punggungnya pada pohon yang sama dan tertawa. Tawa yang benar-benar tulus dari hati, setengah mengejek. Mencemooh atas semua kejadian yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan sahabatnya itu, yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Ruka?"

Sambil memegang perutnya, ia berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kita ini benar-benar lucu, Natsume. Padahal tadi baru saja kita saling melukai, tapi sekarang kita malah saling meminta maaf begini."

Natsume hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hal yang sama juga pernah terjadi…dulu."

"Hn."

Keheningan lagi-lagi menyertai mereka. Namun kali ini tak lama.

"Natsume,"—ucap Ruka tiba-tiba—"apa kau juga menyukai Mikan?"

Natsume hanya menahan nafasnya sejenak dan menegukkan ludahnya dalam. Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dedaunan itu, merasa bingung dengan kata-kata apa harus ia keluarkan atas pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak. Akhirnya memutuskan bahwa berbohong bukanlah suatu hal yang baik.

"Ya. Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

Ruka hanya tersenyum, mendapati bahwa mendengar hal itu terucap dari mulut sahabatnya mampu menciptakan rasa sakit yang cukup… terasa sakit. Seraya mengusap-usap dadanya, ia kembali berkata, "Sudah kuduga."

"Huh?"

"Tahukah kau, Natsume, kalau Mikan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu?"

"Kau pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

Ruka tersenyum. "Aku yakin sampai sekarang pun dia pasti akan tetap memilihmu." ucapnya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sosok seseorang yang tengah berlari mendekati mereka. Membuat kedua mata crimson Natsume terbelalak. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau yakin, Ruka?" tanya Natsume yang turut berdiri. Ambigu dapat terdengar dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Natsume. Aku yakin sekali. Anggap saja janji diantara kita berdua tak pernah ada…" Dan dengan itu, sosok Ruka menghilang dari pandangan, tampaknya bersembunyi dibalik salah satu dari banyak sekali pohon yang ada di taman tersebut.

Natsume kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa sadar sorot yang dimilikinya melembut ketika melihat gadis teristimewa baginya akhirnya tiba di hadapannya, sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Natsume… Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

"Polka,"—Natsume sempat terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Mikan untuk terlebih dahulu menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya—"Apa yang kau lakukan kemari?"

"A-Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." jawabnya dengan wajah memerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau nggak salah tadi aku sempat lihat… Ruka-kun bersamamu. Ke-Kemana dia?"

"Kau hanya salah lihat. Sejak tadi aku sendirian disini." jawab sang Crimson dengan seringainya yang khas. Berbohong sedikit takkan melukai, ya 'kan? "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Serentak wajah Mikan semakin memerah. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa seperti tercekat, karena tak sedikitpun suara terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Kedua mata hazelnya hanya mampu menatapi sedikit-sedikit sosok tegap yang dimiliki oleh lelaki di hadapannya. Betapa tampannya ia; tubuh yang kekar, kulit yang putih, dan walaupun ada sedikit memar di wajahnya yang oval itu tak mampu menghilang pesona dirinya. Apalagi Mikan sama sekali tak kuasa memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata crimson yang begitu menyita.

"A-Aku…ng…"

"Cepat katakan, Polka."

Menarik nafasnya sejenak, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Ta-Tahukah kau, Natsume Hyuuga? Aku ingin bercerita padamu!"

"Cerita?"

Mikan mengangguk, "Sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan setelah ayahku meninggal, aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengan seseorang di dunia maya. Namanya ID-nya CrimsonFlame."—Natsume menahan nafasnya sejenak saat mendengar itu—"Awalnya dia adalah seseorang yang menyebalkan, menolak permintaan pertemanan dariku berkali-kali."

Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi… lama-lama aku jadi sering chat dengannya." lanjutnya, "Setiap hari dan setiap malam… Sampai kadang-kadang aku lupa kalau saat itu aku tengah sendirian di rumah. Dia selalu ada di saat aku sedang membutuhkannya. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku merasa begitu membutuhkannya, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Wajah Mikan sudah nyaris sama merahnya seperti tomat matang, sedangkan Natsume hanya terdiam, menunggu Mikan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mungkin aku terdengar gila, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Karena itulah, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Setiap hari aku berdoa agar suatu saat aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Sampai suatu hari, Tuhan mengabulkan doaku dengan memasukkanku ke sekolah yang sama dengannya, Alice Academy."

Sang Crimson hanya tersenyum simpul. "Lalu apa kau berhasil bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak," Mikan menggeleng. "Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk apapun tentang siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Walaupun begitu aku terus mencari. Aku terus mengira-ngira dengan harapan bahwa suatu saat aku akan bertemu dengannya. Hingga suatu hari harapanku musnah ketika tiba-tiba saja…CrimsonFlame berubah membenciku."

Baik Mikan maupun Natsume sempat terdiam sejenak setelahnya. Bahkan kedua alis pendek Natsume sempat bertaut karena ia sangat tahu penyebab dari semua itu.

"Saat itu juga akhirnya aku menemukan siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Bertemu dengannya membuatku jadi semakin menyukainya. Sekelam apapun masa lalu yang dimilikinya, aku takkan pernah bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya!" tegas Mikan dengan wajahnya yang merah dan detakan jantung yang begitu cepat.

Namun, tak lama kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedikit murung. "Tapi, aku tak tahu, apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku atau tidak. Bagaimana menurutmu Natsume? Apakah dia juga menyukaiku?"

Natsume terdiam sejenak, menatap Mikan yang di wajahnya penuh dengan harap. Tak lama kemudian, ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menciptakan senyum yang sangat mempesona. "Jika aku adalah dia…"

"Eh?"

Mikan sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Natsume menariknya mendekatinya; tangan kiri di pinggang dan tangan kanan menyentuh dagu Mikan. Ketika bibir mereka hanya tinggal berjarak 3 cm saja, Natsume dengan bangganya berkata, "Aku pasti akan menjadikanmu milikku dan menciummu."

Bersentuhanlah akhirnya bibir mereka. Mikan merasa seperti ada kunang-kunang di perutnya ketika Natsume menjilati bibir bawahnya. Ia merespon permintaan Natsume itu dengan membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan lidah lelaki itu menjelajah masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika lidah mereka saling bertemu dan bergulat. Ciuman itu benar-benar hangat dan lembut. Uluman lidah sang Crimson membuatnya menyadari betapa besar cinta yang dimiliki Natsume untuk dirinya.

Natsume menarik bibirnya untuk mengambil nafas, begitu pula halnya dengan Mikan. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika lelaki di hadapannya berkata, "I love you, Hazel."

"I love you too, Crimson Flame."

* * *

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Nogi?" tanya Hotaru ketika gadis itu menemukan Ruka berdiri menyandar di salah satu pohon berbatang hitam yang sedang berguguran. Di balik pohon itu dapat pula ia lihat sosok dua sejoli yang saling menyatakan cinta. Sang Inventor memutuskan untuk turut berdiri di sebelahnya, sambil tak melepaskan kedua mata amethystnya dari wajah memilukan lelaki itu.

"Yah… Aku nggak apa-apa. Mungkin sebentar lagi Mikan akan datang padaku untuk meminta putus. Hahaha."

"Jangan tertawa kalau kau tak mau." ucap Hotaru tegas, membuat Ruka langsung menghentikan tawanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Hey Imai, kau tahu, ini sudah kedua kalinya gadis yang aku suka malah menyukai sahabatku sendiri. Apa aku ini kurang menarik ya?" tanyanya penuh canda sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya dan berusaha untuk terlihat riang.

Hotaru hanya mendesah pelan. Kedua mata amethystnya melirik Ruka dengan dalam dan berkata, "Tenang saja. Aku kenal seorang gadis yang masih menunggu untuk kau cintai."

"Eh?"

Saat itu, walaupun daun-daun kuning telah berguguran, benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Finally! Fic 'Confusion and Hesitation' dengan ini resmi aku nyatakan telah berakhir! Aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada semua pembaca yang telah setia menunggu fic ini update. Aku sangat tahu dan sadar kalau aku ini adalah author yang lamban dalam meng-update, serta sangat khawatir kalau-kalau para pembaca merasa menyerah atas fic ini karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Namun, ternyata kekhawatiran itu musnah ketika aku melihat respon pembaca yang begitu antusias terhadap fic ini, terlihat dari jumlah review per chapter yang kuterima semakin meningkat. Kalian semua, para pembaca, adalah sumber motivasiku dalam menulis fic. Tanpa kalian, aku takkan berkembang hingga seperti sekarang ini. Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya.

Akhir kata, apabila chapter 13 ini kurang mampu untuk memuaskan kalian, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kalau chapter ini masih penuh dengan kekurangan. Aku bukanlah author hebat yang mampu merangkaikan kata-kata indah hingga menyangkut di hati sanubari anda. Tapi aku sudah berusaha dengan keras, memeras otak demi mencari ide untuk membuat fic ini (sejujurnya saat chapter 12 selesai dibuat, saat itu aku sama sekali tak punya pandangan apa-apa mengenai ending fic ini). Oleh karenanya, tinggalkanlah barang satu REVIEW untuk chapter ini. Review dari kalian semua selalu membuat hari-hariku menjadi bermakna.

See you soon, Minna. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!

_(All chapters revised by Yuuto Tamano. 09/09/2010) _


End file.
